Goodbye and Goodnight
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Based on Twilight.My name is Lily.Me and Miley moved to a small Mountain town after Miley's secret was exposed.At our new School there's two reasons why I shouldn't like this boy. 1.He is the hottest boy in school and 2. Joe is a vampire.LOE and NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye and Goodnight**:Based on the Twilight series. My name is Lily and I think I am falling for this boy. I know I should't because first he is the hottest guy in school and second Joe is a Vampire.Not to mention all the confusion with Hannah's secret exposed! LOE and NILEY

disclaimer: i do not own anything.

But if I did I would own Joe Jonas!!

Authors Note: The Jonas brothers are a band but they are not famous. It will be explained

* * *

Chapter 1: The Move.

_Well this year for me sucked so much. Let's see first of all my mom became a drug addict. She was sent to rehab and since the Stuarts are like a second family to me my mom is letting me live_

_with them until everything is sorted out. Life with the Stuarts was great I mean living with my best friend who is temporaily my second sister?! Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that__** Miley's secret was **__**exposed... yeah**_

"Lily how could they have found out i'm Hannah Montana?!" Miley cried into her pillow.

"I don't know how Miley I really don't but i'm super sorry, reporters are assholes.."I said trying to say comforting words. I sat next to her as her world was crashing.

"How am I going to go to school or anything anymore?!"Miley screamed.

I was about to answer when Robby walked in.

"Hey Bud, how are you doing?" He asked as he saw my eyes that I failed to cheer her up.

"The World is sooo perfect dad!" She groaned.

Robby then sighed,"Well I talked to some people and they said that you can play this off as a rumor..since before this happened we had announced that Hannah Wouldn't be touring for a while."

Miley looked up at Robby and I smiled.

"You see Miley! We can so play it off!" I said excitedly as I hugged her.

"Yeah I know you guys but I mean dealing with all that in school I mean I wanted a normal life dad!" Miley said as she looked miserable.

_That's when Cold Creek came._

_It was a cold foggy day for Malibu when we were packing our things._

_We were headed to move there. Out of all the chaos with the Rumors of Hannah Montana Robby thought it would be a nice change to move to a small Mountain Town and just to finish this year of our Junior Year. On the weekends Hannah would return to the city and make small appearances here and there just to keep Miley's secret, well try to still keep it a secret plus we HAD to visit Mike!_

_Well Oliver._

"I can't believe we are moving." Miley said as she looked around her room.

"Well Jackson is staying here to take care of the house." Miley shot me a look,"..uh well um

you will be here weekends."

I said quickly. MIley smiled.

"Lily I can't believe you're here for me, I mean I can believe it but your leaving all your friends too." Miley smiled at me.

"Miley you are my best friend I would do anything for you." I said as I hugged her, "besides you were there for me when..you know."

Miley then smiled. "But Cold Creek?"

I began laughing," I know right it's like two hours away from Malibu so we aren't too far."

"Yeah but how do you feel leaving Oliver?" Miley then asked me smiling.

"Um i'm pretty sad.." I answered this carefully.

I knew Miley was hiding something!

"Well what are you hiding?" I asked.

"Um well...don't say anything!" Miley came closer to me and smiled.

"Okay okay tell me!" I asked impatently.

"Oliver likes you!" Miley blurted out.

"No way! No! Miley!" I groaned.

"Yeah I know he told me last night!" Miley said as she began hugging me.

"No Miley, I mean ahhh I kinda liked him but I don't know..." I said thinking about this.

"Well he is planning on telling you soon." Miley said.

I looked at her,"I don't know Miley..."

"But Lily don't you like him?!" Miley asked me.

"Miley..look we are going to be in a small town and only here on weekends..what possible relationship can I have with being away for so long?"

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAG**

A smile plastered on his face. His skin so pale it blended in with the weather. His black long hair flowed in the wind.

_It's funny how you think you're fast enough_

As soon as he turned a figure had tried to attack him but he jumped out of the way with ease.

Soon the figure stopped moving so you could see his figure. He had curly hair, was tall and muscular. His light brown eyes were so light they were almost golden, he had pale skin and was wearing tight jeans and a blue formal long sleaved shirt.

"How'd you know?" The curly haired figure asked.

"You suck at sneeking what can I say?" He smiled again.

"You swear as if your the best Joe, when a werewolf comes I would love to see your face!" Nick laughed.

In half a second Joe pinned Nick to the floor,"Hey!" Nick groaned.

"C'mon squirt I'm going to have to train you more, I want the leaders to think you're a good ." Joe smiled

Nick was getting frustrated Joe was treating him like if he was a Fledgling. When in fact Joe was the last one to change out of all of them. The only reason Joe was helping Nick was because ever since Joe had become one of them he was really powerful, and stubborn, and was rebellious. Nick on the other hand was more serious than Joe and technically was Older than Joe by 75 years but that wasn't so much. Nick also had a hard time sneeking up on Vampires. Werewolves it was easy and Nick was good whenever fighting with them.

Joe got off Nick.

"When's Kevin coming back?"Joe asked as he just stood around and let the cold air hit him. Nick looked at Joe.

"How am I suppose to know I mean he hasn't been back for a couple of days. I'mm pretty sure they found the Werewolves location."Nick explained. Joe just seemed a little jumpy. Nick noticed it. "You want to fight again don't you?"

"Yeah I mean don't you get a rush besides, I wanna kick that one Dog and kill him!" Joe said bitterly. Nick sighed at this. He knew Joe was pist because everytime they did fight the werewolves Joe always ended up fighting this one werewolf and it was always a draw.

"You'll get em."Nick smiled. That's one thing that Joe,Nick,Kevin and other members of thier coven had in common. They LOVED to fight the werewolves. It was like a hobby of thiers it did beat thier lives going to school with humans. Well that was the main hobby they loved. The other thing was.. "So when do we have to do another performance?" Joe smiled.

Thier Band. It was how they fed. They hated to be they had to in order to live. Joe was the lead singer, Nick was bass and back up singer and Kevin was guitar. The performed and with Joe's seductive voice tranced certain people...

"Not until Kevin get's back and I hope it's soon because i'm getting tired of feeding in the town of New Sape Town. Talk about boring blood. It's not even fun seducing the girls." Nick complained.

"Well let's get back." Joe decided as he sensed something was coming but he couldn't put his finger on it.

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGG**

Lily and Miley drove up to thier new house. Lily was still embaressed about her last confrontation with Oliver. He had told her he liked her and she completly froze. She still wasn't over it even though MIley tried to calm her down the whole two hours.

"Alright girls i'll start unpacking go up to your rooms." Robby said as some of the movers began unloading the truck. "Rooms?!"They squealed at the same time. They rushed inside the house. It was pretty nice a living room, dining room, and it was upstairs and downstairs. Miley choose the room that had a huge closet. Lily choose the room with the big window. It was perfect. The only thing the girls didn't really realize was ...they were in the middle of nowhere...in the mountains.

"Miley...what are we going to do for fun?" Lily asked Miley. MIley thought about this. "I honesltly have no idea...um well Robby says tomorow we start school maybe we will have all our classes tomorow?" "Yeah I mean us two will probably rule the school!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

It was dinner time and it got dark pretty early. It was Miley, Robby and Lily eating in the dining room. It was pretty quiet when Robby decided to break the silence. "So when you girls were unpacking and I went down to the local store to pick up this dinner and the people here are so friendly. She told me that the kids here go to the movies and a kareoke kind of place." "Really?" Miley asked curious. It would be cool to sing as Miley Stuart rather than Hannah Montana. "Yeah but in the lady's worlds she had told me that there are some boys who play there every other night and the attract attention she says they be mystery boys but good boys." "Well boys that are causing an attraction must be good!" Miley pipped. Lily giggled because she was thinking the same thing. "Yeah i'll see how good they are."Robby said with authority. Miley just smiled. "So tomorow i'll register you two in school so you better wake up early." Robby said with a smile. "Don't worry Mr.Stuart we will wake up." Lily ensured him.

After Dinner the girls went up to Miley's room and started talking. Miley seemed the most nervous. "I wonder how tomorow is going to be. I mean do you think we will make friends?" "Miley don't worry about it! You are really good at meeting new people. You're social."Lily said. With a tint of jealously.

Lily wished she was like Miley. She was always soo good with making new friends while Lily she was more of a tomboy and by the drive here she could tell there was no ocean so she had no idea how she was going to make friends by that. Or skateboarding anywhere so how was she going to get along with guys or anybody if the only good things she was good at were gone. I mean they were 16 years old and it was time Lily became more mature...

Eventually after choosing thier outfits Lily went to her room and looked up at the moon. She hugged her knee's together. This was all so new. In a different city,well town, and she was here with only her best friend away from her comfort zone no more Hannah Montana Tours...

"Please let something happen, somethign exciting, for me..."Lily whispered.

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAG**

Joe was sitting by his window waiting for Kevin to come back. Joe sensed he was coming back soon. Nick was talking to Eliza one of the others like him in the mansion. He knew Kevin was coming but he felt something else too. Joe looked up the moon and let his fangs showed as he smiled. "C'mon eternity bring something worth this..."

Meanwhile Nick who was talking to Eliza was being distracted also. "So Joseph is soo attractive don't you think?" Eliza gushed. She was in human years the same age as Joe but in thier world she was about 100 years older. Nick couldn't ease off this feeling. All of a sudden an image of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes flashed in his head. "Nick?" Eliza asked. Nick then looked at Eliza. It has never happened to him before. Who was that girl?

* * *

So that was chapter 1.

Oh my god I have never been so into a story in my whole

fanfiction life! Ahhh Alright well

incase you don't know i'm a HUGE fan of the Twilight Series of Stephanie Meyer.

If you haven't read it I suggest you do. You WILL BE ADDICTED and I am proud to say i've been a fan since the waaaaaaay beggining. Well anyways I hope you guys liked it!

I would really appreciate reviews.

Thank you.

Chapter 2 will contain:

Lily and Miley's first day.

The reputation of the boys

More about Joe Nick and Kevin

and More about the Werewolves and Vampire History


	2. Chapter 2:unhuman

Wow thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad you guys love this story. Well anyways the title of the story is based on my favorite Jonas Brother song. Ahh I love it! Well yes! Anywhooo

**disclaimer**: I do not own anything but if i did it would be mistah joe jonas!!

CodyLinleyluva: Ahh thank you soo much! And oh my god eclipse is amazing! Who cares if you're a slow reader, you'll die when you realized you finished it.I finished it in a day and was so sad. So take your time!

love-mon-child: Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

m:Oh my gawd plz do buy twilight! But continue reading this please. and they will meet in this chapter!

nazgurl92: no you're awesum! I hope you enjoy this!

njlove63: AHhh! Well I NEED your support so please keep reading this! I LOVE YOU

lve me xoxo GossipGal: ahhh thanks hopefully you likey this chapter!

OffDasChainXo: I know I know im obsessed tooo! Have you been on the stephanie Meyer website and read the first chapter! They have it up! Ahhh im crazy about it too don't worry! Oh my gawd im so touched you feel this way. Well i have been wanting to do this forever! But I didn't know if people would like it so I appreciate that you do! AhhhH! I'm all happy your review made me all giddy! Well

hope you like it.

And all of you who added me to your fav and alert lists I appreciate you guys ssoo much!

Well Please review and without further ado I give you chapter 2!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unhuman**

I was running out of the house because I woke up late. Miley usually woke me up but she was busy getting her hair done. By the time I woke up I only had twenty minutes to get ready.

"Girls!" Robby yelled from downstairs.

I groaned as I quickly changed into some skinny blue jeans,an aqua top and a green small jacket.

My hair was just down and I quickly brushed it. I didn't even bother talking to MIley because I needed to get ready besides I sorta did want to impress the boys at the new school. I put mascara and some lipgloss as I went downstairs and crashed into Robby.

"Ow! Sorry!" I said quickly.

Robby smiled,"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Um is Miley down yet?" I asked as it became quiet.

"No, she is still getting ready, well we are going to be late so can you go run up there and kill her, I swear that girl is slower than Uncle Earl when he is walking to the shower."

I laughed a little. Sometimes It was akward with Robby. I mean he was like a father figure to me and all and was nice but I couldn't help but feel akward sometimes.

I nodded I went up to go get Miley.

"Miley!" I shouted.

She then rushed out of the room and almost bumped into me.

I stopped and starred. Her hair was long and curly as usual and she had smokey eyes which made her eyes pop out. Her lipgloss made her lips seem bigger and her outfit was a dark blue long dress with black leggings under with blue matching flats. She looked so elegant I was jealous.

She seemed to simply beautiful and I well...was plain.

"Sorry I didn't wake you Lily you mad?" Miley asked me.

I smiled,"Nah I mean c'mon your dad is getting unpatient." I said quickly as I soon was in a rush to get to school.

One thing I noticed about Cold Creek was that you had to have a car to get to place to place it was just far to walk. It was very green a bunch of trees and all mountainy. Very beautiful actually.

The car ride was silent as we all admired where we would be living most of the time.

"Lily what if we don't fit in?" Miley asked anxiously.

As always Miley was worried about that. I sighed and looked at her.

"Look it will be fun trust me. It's starting all over new you can be whoever you wanna be." I said.

Inside my stomach was going flip flop and I wanted to throw up. I knew Miley always wanted to be popular but not me I very much enjoyed being tomboy clutzy me, even though I was going to be 17 soon.

"You're right Lilz."Miley smiled as we could see what looked like to be a school.

Our old school had three stories and was huge, with like 5 other builings besides the main one. This school was different. It was four buildings. One was a two story one. And the other three were single floor buildings. It was an open campus no gates or anything but it had a huge parking lot.

For people to park thier cars I think.

"It's small."Miley said dissapointed.

"Well easier for you to find your classrooms."Robby said ethusiasticly. We both got out of the car and began walking. There was hardly anybody here. We were 30 minutes early.

We walked in the main building and soon saw a door that said MAIN OFFICE.

I looked inside the school and it looked like a simple ordinary school. Not that much pride though just simple and plain.

I we got inside there was five women. Robby walked up to the front desk.

"Hi im here to register my two girls." Robby said.

"Oh yes we have been expecting you. You came from the city right?" She asked very interested,

"Yes, um Maggie? We spoke on the phone yesterday?" Robby asked.

"Yes well here I have a copy of the girl's Scheduals. They will be in good hands, and here is a map of our school." Maggie said as she smiled at us two.

"Well don't you look bright. I'm sure you'll add to the academic achievements to this school." Maggie said.

"They'll probably be like the Jonases." A lady in the back smiled.

"The Jonases?" I asked, suprised that I even spoke up.

"Yes they are a family who comes here, all very smart." Maggie grinned.

I nodded.

Robby then gave me and Miley a paper. He then smiled.

"Well girls my job is down in the town. I work in the local radio station. I'll pick you girls up after school for today." Robby said.

Wait what did he mean for today?

"Alright bye daddy!" Miley hugged him. He hugged her back.

I then smiled,"Bye Mr.Stuart."

"Bye Lily."He smiled as he then left out the door.

Miley and I then both looked at our schedual. I looked at mine.

1. U.S History

2.English

3.Algebra 2

4.Physics

5.P.E

6.Art

"Miley what did you get?" I asked her.

"Uh let's see I have history then english, followed by Geometry, Bio urgh again,P.E and then drama." Miley said.

I showed her mine and she sighed."Ew we don't have all our classes together."

"I know who am I going to talk to in Physics?!" I sighed.

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGA**

Joe grinned as he heard Kevin come in.

"You come in as soon as we plan to leave talk about punctual." Joe said smoothly.

"Nice to see you too Joseph." Kevin grinned.

"I don't know how Nick is handleing it but i'm dying I haven't fed in a while and i'm starting to get weak I have school for god's sake surrounded by _humans._"Joe said quickly as he was soon in front of Kevin.

"You are a wild one aren't you?" Kevin laughed as he headed towards the main room.

Joe then looked behind Kevin.

"Where are the others?"Joe asked.

Kevin then turned around.

"They'll be back when you get to school." Kevin said quietly as he sat down by thier fireplace.

"Marek left last night to feed you know."Joe said.

"Figured. But I wouldn't want to to be around him when he does feed. He is a good person but.."Kevin trailed off.

Marek is a newly appointed leader. There are Five leaders. Christian was basically the father,Edgar was below him and was married to Sandra who was one of the most beautiful women alive. Then Eva who was Christians wife she was the most understanding of all.

"Yeah I know, i'm supirsed I didn't go with him I mean I was even thinking of getting my piano and singing..._when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me.._you know getting some food."Joe said crankly as he stretched.

"How long you think you can last?"Kevin asked seriously.

"Uh let's see um about four days before I kill the whole human teenage population." Joe smiled at the thought of it,"It be pretty easy actually."

"Yeah and Christian would have a fit." Kevin laughed.

"Tell me about it."Joe agreed.

"Where's Nicolas?"Kevin asked.

Joe grinned and showed his sharp teeth.

"Getting ready...deciding what to wear." Joe said as he closed his eyes.

"Joseph I don't get why you ask questions when you can read minds." Kevin said a little annoyed.

"It gets fun sometimes but when I go to that ridiculous school it's murder! All these thoughts that the girls and guys think!" Joe said frustrated.

Kevin sighed,"Glad it's overwith for me."

"Yeah lucky you said it would be fun! Interesting so I went in a year behind...this should've been my last year.."Joe growled.

"Suck a rat if you are that desperate."Kevin said in response to Joe's moodiness

Joe grinned and the next second he was on top of the fireplace where Kevin was resting by.

"Shit!" Kevin hissed.

"Hahaha!"Joe laughed."It's funny. C'mon Kevin boy I need some entertainment."

Kevin sighed. It seemed as if out of the whole group Kevin,Nick, and Joe were the closest.

Eliza then came downstairs,"Kevin your back."

"Yes I am."Kevin said as he was watching Joe do some stretches.

"Suprised a dog didn't bite your arm off."Eliza grinned.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you Nick Joe and Amy have to get to school by now?"Kevin asked.

Joe then opened his eyes.

"Again with the school thing. Geez. Tonight we better go feed cuz I have this new song I wrote." Joe smiled.

"Oh you're such a poet." Kevin laughed.

Joe looked at the clock."Looks like we got 5 minutes to get to school."

Just then they heard a high pitch squeal,"Kevin you're back!"

Amy was the hyper one of the group,she was the girly one. She had light brown hair and grey eyes. While Eliza has whiteish hair and eyes like Nick. Both girls were absolutely gorgeous. Thier beauty was almost non human that made evrry girl in their school jealous.

"Yeah Amy i'm back."Kevin hugged Amy.

"The others will be back at nine."Amy said as if she was reassuring Kevin.

"Yeahh that seems right."Kevin smiled.

"Amy doll. Can you see who's car we are taking?"Joe smiled as he ran to go get his porche.

That was another great catch was that thier were filthy rich, if they needed anything they could have it they each had a car and an expensive one.

Amy shook her head a she waved bye to Kevin.

Nick then ran through the door as he then went right thru the car to get it.

"Damn Nick be cool and open the door." Joe joked as he saw Nick go inside.

"Sorry man it's too much fun."Nick laughed.

Joe then hit the gas and went 0-80 in a couple fo seconds. Although a normal person would be screaming The Jonas clan just stood quiet and were in the school within two minutes.

"One minute to spare."Joe grinned as he smiled at his pasengers.

Nick got out of the car and sensed something. Joe noticed.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"I don't know I sense somethign though."Nick said as the quadruple walked into the school.

As always as they began walking everyone starred at them with envy and awe. The boys stared and Eliza and Amy while all the girls swooned over Joe and Nick.

All four were so beautiful and perfect it was as if there were non human (ha if only they knew)

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGA**

Well me and Miley's first two classes together went by perfectly...sorta Miley got a lot of attention and I did too shockingly. We were talking to a lot of people and were kind of popular. I prefered to pay attention cause I really did need to consintrate.

This algebra 2 class was going to kick my butt.

"Hey Lily!"A boy called.

I turned.

"Um your name is Ralph right?" I asked.

"Yeah um well I have the same next class as you so let me walk you." He offered.

I smiled, I knew this guy liked me but I don't know I was so confused.

We walked in the class just intime and my teacher smiled.

"Hi you must be Lily." He said.

"Yeah I am ." I smiled.

"Well class this is Lily Truscot. Now I would like you to take a seat next to.." He then looked around and so did I. That's when I noticed him.

He was perfect and beautiful I couldn't comprehend it. It was like he was from out of this world. I didn't notice i was starring until the teacher repeated my name.

"Lily, next to Joe Jonas." He said.

Everyone in the class made a face of shock even Joe Jonas. He looked up at me once with confusion and quickly looked down.

I walked over next to him and sat down.

"Hi." I said politely to him.

He didn't even look at me. He just kept his head down and seemed to be writting something.

Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Um i'm Lily." I repeated.

He seemed to be shaking his leg rapidly.

I was kind of hurt. This hot guy who everyone seemed to admire was ignoring me.

I kept looking at him for the rest of the class while paying attention, that Ralphy guy kept looking at me as if mad or something.

Things didn't get any better. When class ended Joe rushed out of class so fast I hardly had time to say anythign even if I tried...

It was lunchtime when Ralphy kept talking about I don't know what when I saw Miley.

"Miley!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her.

She then hugged me,"Hey I met this girl Stacy and Kimberly and we can sit with them!"

"Oh good." I smiled.

A lot of people were looking at me and Miley. Small towns.

We sat down with the girls after we got lunch and Ralph seemed to be friends with them so it was okay.

"Yeah I mean how is the city any cuties?" I'm guessing Stacy asked us.

"Well yeah of course."Miley said happily.

"Are they cuter than the Jonases?" Stacy asked.

I then stiifened. Jonas...Joe Jonas?

"Is one of them named Joe?" I asked.

"Well yeah. It's Joe, Nick, Eliza and Amy. They all are related and they are mega rich and have the best looks ever their family has lived here for years thier older brother graduated like 2 years ago." Stacy said.

"Um are they socialble?" I asked quietly.

"No, well I don't know they office people think they are nice. But no one really gets the guts to go up to them it's weird it's kinda like you freeze when you look at them." Stacy said.

"Where do they hang?" Miley asked.

Stacy pointed to a table towards the back.

I saw Joe,they were all together. They all had food but they weren't touching it. I thought it was weird. They all seemed to flawless and perfect it was weird...

Miley seemed to be in a trance as she turned to Stacy.

"Who's the curly haired one?"

"Oh that's Nick."Stacy said with awe.

I looked down and then Stacy looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Joe is looking at you."

I turned and saw he was looking at me, not staring but looking he then looked away and whispered something to Nick.

Nick then made a weird face and started talking to Joe.

"Ohhh Lily what if he likes you!"Miley squealed.

"Doubt it they never really date." Stacy said quickly.

"Oh."Miley said.

"They perform at the town on friday's." Stacy said.

Lily ignored the rest of the conversation as she looked once more at Joe who looked bothered.

Why would he be bothered by her? Why was he rude to her? What did she do to him?

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAG**

* * *

Soooo that was chapter 2

I hope you liked it, Well i wanted to add more but i'll save it to chapter 3.

But yeaahh they met!

So please review pleasee!! I love to read them!

Chapter 3

A Feeding.

A Jonas Perforance

Nick Meets Miley

Joe and Lily MOMENT

A WereWolf introduced


	3. Chapter 3:play

**Must I add thank you very much now I know I always update the next day but yesterday I was sooo tired from school and everything I usually get home like at 7 and I start typing like at 8ish and finish around 10 but last night I knocked out so so sorry for making you guys wait!!**

SO i **HOPE** you enjoy chapter 3

**disclaimer**: I do not own anything if I did Joe Jonas would be sitting next to me and i wouldnt

be able to write this because i'd probably be making out with him! sigh

CodyLinleyluva: Well okie I was going to add it more earlier but **whoever read this will**

**know**.Joe is the only non-vegetarian. Back in chapter 1 Nick said it wasn't fun seducing girls.

And it was boring blood. Which meant like small animals and such Nick likes feeding

on Wild Animals. Kevin and Nick don't approve of what Joe does but since he is the

newest one they don't mind helping him get his feed on. Thats why Kevin said "Suck

a Rat if you're that desperate" Cuz he knew Joe would refuse. So hope that helped.

SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl: Awh thank you! im into Vampire stories as well. Im just

so facinated by it! ahh! Really well I have to check it out then. And thank

you for taking the time to write me a review. i appreciate it very much!

OffDaChainXo: Bahaha once again I LOVE your review!! Yes Nick will meet Miley in

this chapter and a LOE moment! heheh im getting all excited just thinking about it

too.I know he would be a very bad vampire if he did eat them all! Bad Joe BAD!!

Yes of couse of course a NILEY moment! It shall be! But wait till you see Nick's

reaction to a spunky teenage girl who is trying to talk to him! I lOVE YOU LIKE  
I LOVE JOE JONAS!!(thats a lot) Oh yess and Frankie is involved in the story

and this is such a _**spolie**_r but...you will know why Joe HATES the werewolves.

Did I mention that Jake and Oliver will be in this storyy!!

njlove63: Awh! Thanks you sooo effen mucho bby! I can't live without your

review i always want to know what you will think of it! Ahhh omg yes I did

check out some of your stories and reviewed them. IM addicted too! update

girl!! so i can read more of your amazingness!! I hope you LOVE this chapter

and it feeds your addiction!

nazgurl92: lol well im glad you liked it I wanted to say they are the most

hottest mutha effers in the planet but you prolly alreadyy kneww that!

Hahaha Im glad you appreciated the "Jonases" and i hope to see

what you think about this chapter!

love-moon-child: well I did update-o!! and thank you soo much that you love it!

yey!! I love you guys more than anything!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter very mucho! and cant wait to hear you opinion

about this chappy.

* * *

chapter 3: play

I was very much distracted at lunch time I couldn't even enjoy it. My mind was

wondering about this Joseph Jonas. Why didn't he want to talk to me? Was I over reacting?

It was Me! But then again Stacy did say they weren't sociable...but still at least be polite!

A mere Hi would've been fine! I wonder how many other girls felt about him the same

way who was twisting and turning inside my head. I wanted to cry and knock my

head against something that someone was making me feel this way! What a JERK!

A hot sexy jerk...

Stacy was blabbing to Miley about how Nick has a great backup voice. Miley was

enjoying all this information she was recieving on Nick Jonas. She even kept smiling

at him from time to time. I would look whenever she flashed a smile at him to see if Joe

was looking but everytime I turned at lunch to see...Joe seemed to be consintrating on

something. Nick in the meantime would see Miley smiling at him and Nick would just

give her a confused look and then kept conversing with Eliza.

"Lily whats next on your schedual?" Stacy asked me. I snapped out of my little Joe Jonas

world and took a quick look.

"Uhh..physics." I said.

Stacy's face then grew with jealousy.

"Oh great." Stacy said with all fakeness.

Just then in like one second I saw Joe Jonas get up and walk towards the exit of the

Cafeteria. Like a movie star everyone stopped and looked at the perfection leave.

Nick and the other two girls just looked as if nothing just happened. Amy just giggled

to what seemed a beautiful melody.

"I wonder why he left?"Stacy asked.

"Who cares."Raplh said annoyed.

"We do!"Miley and Stacy said at the same time.

I starred at him and I wonder where he had gone.

There was a bunch of murmors around and the rest of the Jonas clan seemed rather annoyed.

Then suddenly Nick Jonas got up and threw his lunch away.

"I'm going for it!"Miley squealed as she got up.

"No!"Stacy hissed.

"Why not?"Miley asked confused.

I'm guessing Miley being Hannah got her used to celebrities so she was gushing

but not like everyone else.

"You just can't go up to them like if it's nothing."Stacy said as if everyone should've noticed.

"Please they may be drop dead gorgeous but they are like us trust me!"Miley said as she got up.

Nick now was walking to the vending machine. It seemed as if all the girls wanted to do what Miley

was doing but none of them seemed to have the guts.

Where did Joe go?! Urgh.

Miley then looked in her pocket as she was standing right behind them.

"Oh sweet nibblets!"Miley hissed.

Nick then turned around and seemed to be entertained.

"Uh."Was all Nick said.

Miley didn't even look up."Urgh my dad usually gives me money and it's really annoying

that he forgot espicially on my first day of school and it's like-"

"Here."Nick said.

Miley looked up and she saw a dollar bill.

Miley looked up him and the dollar and him then the dollar.

"Ah hem."Nick cleared his throat.Miley blushed as she took the dollar.

"Uh you didn't get anything."Miley said as she noticed his lack of a refreshment.

"Wasn't that thirsty."Was all Nick said as the bell rang.Miley stood there as she held

his dollar. Nick was quickly by his two beautiful friends. As they passed by the girl with

light brown hair,that was walking with Nick giggled as she saw Miley then kept walking.

Miley ran back to her group of friends as now everyone was talking about Miley.

Stacy then ignored me and rushed to Miley.

"Miley oh my gosh he gave you his dollar and kinda talked to you!"Stacy gushed.

"I know I know! I thought I was going to die!"Miley squealed as she held on tight to the

dollar.

Ralph was by my side,he never seemed to leave.

"I don't know why everyone gets so worked up over that guy."Raplh said really bitter

Oh boy it was obvious he was filled with envy.

"Yeah well I better get to class."I said quickly.

Ralph followed me,"I'll walk you."

I looked behind and Miley was still talking to Stacy.

I admit I was kinda annoyed she would rather tell Stacy than me.

I looked at the map and saw it was nearbye.

"Have you got your books Lily?"Ralph asked.

"Um well no,why?"I asked.

"Oh,good luck in Mr.Rivera's class then."Ralph said.

"Why?"I asked,still not forgetting about Joe.

"Oh well you know how you have physics he is kinda strict when you

don't have your books.If you go to the main office tell them and they will suply

you with one if you want i'll go with you."Ralph offered.

I smiled,"No thanks i'll go on my own."

Ralph nodded and walked away. I was making my way to the main office.

I sighed as I walked in but then lost my breath again.

In the office,Joe Jonas was in there. He seemed so perfect just standing there.

I wanted to die. I got panicky as I soon stood beside him.

Joe then stiffened. He then cleared his throat.

"Um are you sure there isn't anything?"Joe asked the lady who seemed to be looking

for something.

"I'm looking Joseph."The lady said in awe that Joe was looking at her.

Joe then seemed antsy.

"Well i'm sorry but there are no other openings for Algebra 2 so you can't

drop the class.."The lady finally said.

My heart dropped. Was Joe dropping the class because of me?

Why?!

The lady then noticed me.

"Yes?"She asked.

"Yes I need a physics book."I said.

Joe then took one quick look at me then quickly turned around.

He sighed.He leaned in.

"Excuse me Cillia but would it be possible if I changed my whole

schedual?" He said with such a soothing voice

"I'm sorry Joseph but it's too late in the year and you might fail."She said sadly.

Joe smiled I think he smiled,and sighed.

"That's alright. Thank you very much for trying though." He said sweetly as he walked out of the

office. I stood thier if he wasn't ignoring me before he for sure is ignoring me now.

* * *

Miley was gushing about Nick at Dinner. Robby was amused that his daughter was so into a boy.

Lily however was rather dissapointed. Joe was no where to be found in physics. After school when Robby

had picked them up they saw Nick and the two other girls get in an expensive car but not Joe.

Lily felt as if her new life was going to get better. Sure she had Ralph who seemed to want to be her new friend,well maybe more

always by her side but she needed an Oliver.

After Dinner Miley called Stacy to try and get more info on Nick.

Lily was on her way to her room when Miley called her.

"Hey Lily! Come in here!"Miley smiled.

Lily grinned as she walked in.

"What's up?"Lily asked.

Miley looked concerned,"Are you okay I mean you have been acting weird all today."

"Oh it's nothing it's just i'm a little homesick you know.."Lily explained.

"Yeah,sorry if I kinda was out of it today,it's just NICK! I swear like he cast some spell over

my boy obsessed brain!"Miley said quickly.

I laughed,"It's okay Miley."

"Yeahh."Miley said as her voice trailed off,"OH!"

"What?"Lily asked.

"Do you want info on Joe?"Miley asked.

Soon Lily was interested. Her eyes opened.

"Uh why would you think I would want info on him?"Lily asked.

"I don't know you seemed to have some interest. I mean god who wouldn't he looks

sooo hot! Have you seen his lips so kissable."Miley thought.

"Um what info do you have?"Lily asked.

Miley grinned,"Well okay he is in the same grade as us!"

Lily already knew that but...

"Oh yeah and he is lead singer in his band!"Miley squealed.

"Lead singer?"Lily almost said breathless.

"Yeah! He is sooo cute!"Miley added,"Oh and Nick is bass and back up singer!"

Lily grinned. Her crushie was soo perfect despite the fact that he wouldn't talk to her.

"Wow he seems so wow."Lily said.

"I know so you have physics with him?"Miley asked as she began conversing with her best friend.

"Yeah I do but I didn't see him."Lily said rather dissapointed.

"Oh. Well i'm pretty sure he had a good reason."Miley smiled.

_Yeah me,_ Lily thought.

* * *

I was in 6th period art class. I was angry. Joe wasn't there at school,I was seriously feeling like it

was my fault but I didn't want to you know like feel consided but urgh. All my classes were okay

If I didnt have a certain someone in my head. I ended up actually have been more sociable.

I actually talked to Stacy and she is actually okay. Miley gushed about Nick again. Nick seemed to be talking to

the two girls Amy and Eliza I think...but yeah. He ignored Miley just like he ignored everyone else.

My painting looked more like a murder scene. I looked at it and sighed. This sucks.

The next day didn't go well either he STILL wasn't there. I was getting really frustrated.

Finally I did something I never thought I would do.

"Hey Miley."I said at lunch.

"Yeah?"Miley asked as she swalloed her Mac N Cheese.

"Um maybe you should go over and give Nick a dollar you know pay him back."I suggested.

Miley beamed."That seems great! Oh gosh Lily! You're so smart! Hey! Maybe I can ask where

Joe is for you!"

I grinned knowing what she would say."Sure."

Miley got up when

RIIIIINNNNG

"Urgh Lunch is over!"Miley huffed.

Yeah my days and Nights seemed to consist of Joe. Like I was obsessed with him and it

was bugging the hell of me. I couldn't stand this. How could one person have this wave over me.

Joe Jonas was absent for two days in a row. I got up sluggishly and got ready.

Miley was waiting downstairs for me texting.

"Hey Lily let's go!"Miley grinned.

We got into the car as Robby dropped us off at school.

"Bye girls."He waved as he took off.

I looked at the poster that said Drama:Play auditions.

"Hey Miley do you think I should go for the play?"I asked her.

She smiled."Yeah! I mean you have doing a good job playing Lola I can't see why."

"Thanks."I smiled. I needed something to get Joe Jonas off my mind. We got to school.

Me and Miley were partners in both classes. I kinda got the feeling that Stacy wanted to be friends with Miley

more than me because she had asked Miley to be her partner both times but both times it was me and Miley.

Ralph once again walked me to third.

"So Lily I mean do you want to be partners for the math lab?"Ralph asked me. I was about to answer when

I saw him. Joe Jonas was sitting in class. He seemed to be writting something. I couldn't believe it.

My stomach began to turn. I walked to my seat and began taking out my things when I dropped my pencils.

"Shoot."I hissed as I began picking then up.

Then to my shock Joe beant down and started helping me pick them up.

"Ha,who carries pencils anymore?"Joe asked.

I wanted to talk but couldn't.

Joe smiled at me. He was LOOKING AT ME!

"Ha well I don't know I just-"

"Wow you talk faster than Amy."Joe laughed.

"Amy?"I asked. Joe then looked confused.

"Oh she's my sister."Joe said.

I didn't even notice that everyone in the class was looking at us. All I knew was that

I was talking to Joe Jonas.

"That's cool."I said stupidly.

"Yeah so you have physics with me right?"Joe asked. I'm guessing he remembered two days ago.

"Yeah."I said again stupidly.

"Oh well you came on Terrible Tuesday as the people call it i'm guessing you got a pop quiz?"Joe asked.

"Oh yeah!"I said now with more confidence,"It was reaally hard."

"Yeah, the class is easy though."Joe said.

Before I could say anything the teacher came in and began the lesson. Me and Joe whispered to each other

back and forth for the first few mintues of the class.

"Okay now partner up."The teacher spoke.

I was about to go look for Ralph because knowing Joe he already had a partner.

"Hey uh Lily you want to be partners?"Joe asked me.

My heart skipped a million beats per second.

"Yeah!"I said excitedly. Joe laughed as he began writting down what we needed to do.

We actually talked about work and things.

I was on cloud nine when-

RIIINNNG

"Urgh class is over?"I groaned.

Joe smiled,"Yeah,let's go to lunch."

I now knew what it felt like to be Hannah. As we walked down the hall to get to the cafeteria

boys and girls were starring in awe. Joe seemed unphased by this because maybe he was used to this

but I wasn't. I couldn't believe Joe went from ignoring me to walking me to lunch.

We got to the Cafe and got out food. As soon as we got out of the line I got nervous.

Was he going to go sit with his friends or was he going to invite me over there or was he going to go

with his group and me with mine.

I stood there and so did he."Um wanna go meet my family?"

I looked at him shocked. Just then Miley had entered the Cafe with Stacy and they saw me with Joe heading towards

thier table. Her face was filled with shock.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked over and Eliza looked annoyed with Amy looked excited, Nick just looked rather confused.

"Hey you guys this IS Lily."Joe said as he seemed nervous introducing me.

"Hey Lily!"Amy said.

"Hi." I greeted.

Nick then smiled at me,"I think I met your friend."

"Yeah her name is Miley!"I said trying to give Miley a good word. He just nodded.

Eliza looked rather pist at the fact I was there. Joe cleared his throat so Eliza would say hi.

"Hi." was all Eliza said.

"Hey."I replied.

Joe then smiled."Well yeah we have two classes together."

"I see."Nick said quickly. Joe and Nick looked at each other. If I didn't know any better they seemed to be talking

to each other without saying words.

Nick sighed and then Joe smiled at me.

"Hey Lily uh what are you doing tonight?"Joe asked me.

"Um nothing." I said quickly.

"Oh well me and my brothers are performing tonight. Do you wanna come see us?"

I wanted to die right then and there.

"Yes!! Um can I bring Miley?!" I asked.

Nick then looked up at Joe and Joe grinned at Nick.

"Sure."

"Thanks!Wow,um yeah."I said.

I was so excited. I must be dreaming. Oh no the auditions!

"Shoot." I said suddenly.

Joe looked at me,"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to audition..for the school play." I said. WHY THE HELL WOULD I SAY THAT WHEN MY DREAM BOY IS INVITING ME TO HIS GIG!  
STUPID LILY!

"Oh i'm auditioning too!!"Amy said happlily.

"Really?!" I asked interested.

"Yeah she always gets the lead roles in plays."Joe said.

Eliza then laughed,"Yeah cause this school has nothing but untalented people."

Nick then looked at Eliza,"Can you be nice for once."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"We brought two cars today so i'll give you a ride home."Joe offered.

I smiled."Oh I couldn't ask that of you..."

"Oh gosh Lily don't worry about it darling!"Amy said.

I felt so indescribable.

"Thank you guys so much."I smiled.

"Sit down."Joe said.

Eliza seemed pist off at this point.

"Um,thanks."I sat down.

I told them about where I came from this and that a little about me.Joe seemed into this

and I enjoyed myself.

Then the bell rang.

"C'mon let's go to class."Joe said.

We went to phsycis and I got a few texts from Miley.

I ignored them because I was too happy being Joe's FRIEND. Yes that's right I was his friend.

* * *

JOE POV

I was walking to my 6th period when I felt someone pull me through a wall.

I knew it was Nick.

"What is it?"I asked. Knowing already what it was about.

"You leave to South America,and come back talking to the reason why you left!"Nick asked he looked

rather angry.

"I fed don't worry i'll able to control myself around her."I said defedning myself.

"I don't know. I mean you were going to kill her two days ago."Nick said worriedly.

"Yeah But don't worry I actually fed on a beast."I said.

It was rare I ever fed on an animal and not a human. I tried to be like the rest of my family and feed on animals

but it seemed to hard. But when Lily walked into that class that one day two things bothered me.

One I couldn't read her thoughts and it was drivingme crazy. I could hear every other person's thoughts except hers

and that was giving me a headache. And The second was I have never been so tempted by a human to drink her blood.

For some reason this girl was making me crazy. I even thought about killing her. I thought it could be easy. I would kill the whole

class for there would be no witnesses but it could be done. But I didn't. When she said hi to me my senses againwent crazy.

I tried to leave the class but they wouldn;t let me. Thats when I knew I had to leave. I went to South America and fed on some exotic

animal. I took my anger on my feed. I felt like I could face her again. I just had to keep my mind under control.I have controlled

everything in my life I could control this girl. It was weird how I just needed to be around her now.

"Still,what's so special about her. Why did you introduce her to us?"Nick asked.

"What's so bad about having a friend?"I asked.

"She's human for god sake. I know none of us feed on humans but you do! What if she finds out out secret and

the coven finds out!"Nick asked worriedly.

I knew this was true."Nick just don't worry about it."

Nick sighed. I then smiled.

"You know her best friend likes you." I laughed.

Nick groaned,"I know."

"Well be nice to her." I said.

Nick then thought,_Are you out of your mind?! I'm not like you! _

"I know you're not but still."I said.

Nick sighed,"So tonight isn't for a feeding?"

I shook my head.

"So it's for fun?"Nick asked.

"Yeah."I answered.

"Okay then."Nick said and he left the room by going through the wall.

I watched Lily and my sister perform their skit. To my suprise Lily was good.

Lily would look at me every once in a while. I would always smile at her.

I couldn't take my eyes off her for some reason. She was just so entrancing.

Her blood her aura just made me want to be near her.

She finished her audition and so did Amy and they both walked towards me.

"You both did good."I said.

Lily blushed.

If only I knew what she was thinking.

We got to my car. Amy sat in the backseat and Lily took shotgun.

Lily seemed shocked at my driving skills.

"Oh my gosh!"Lily sqeeked.

"Too fast?"I askedd with a grin on my face.

"A little!"Lily smiled.

I slowed down.

"Your coming tonight for sure right?"I asked Lily. She grinned back at me.

"Yeah for sure."She smiled.She then pointed,"there it is."

I drove up and stopped the car.

"There you go."I smiled. I got off the car and opened her side of it.

"Let me walk you to your door."I offered.

She blushed and nodded.

"Bye Amy."She said.

"Bye Lily see you tonight."Amy shouted.

I could hear Miley's thoughts wondering where Lily was and I started laughing.

"What is it?"Lily asked me.

"Nothing nothing."I said. Lily then smiled at me.

Lily then smiled and she went inside.

I walked back to my car and Amy looked as if she was thinking.

"What is wrong?"I asked her.

"Jake."Was all Amy said.

"Alan's brother?"I asked immidiately getting pist.

Alan was the werewolf I hated with a passion ever since Frankie...

"Yeah...he's going to be there tonight."Amy said quietly.

* * *

**WOoooh! I am SO SO SOOORRYYY**

**i know you guys were expecting more but im so so so sorry**

**my chapter got deleted and I had to do it all over again and I wanted it up.**

**Dont worry ill post the next one March 30th.**

**which is tomorow,well if you guys are reading this todayyy.**

**so please review this. im not feeling a confident writter.**

**the performance will be the next chapter.**

**there will be a fight.**

**and trust me nick and miley will talk.**

**and so much more moments!!**

**you'll enjoy it.**

**LOE AND NILEY MOMENTS.**

**PERFORMANCE**

**FRANKIES PAST**

**OLIVER COMES WILL JOE BE JEALOUS?!**


	4. Chapter 4:burning up

**

* * *

**

Okay first off...I'M SO SO SORRRY! I thought I added the line to seperate the POVs. But I HAVE changed it so you can go back it read it without confusion.

**and this chapter contains violence so you are warned.I also love you guys more than air and ahhh I can't wait! alll I love you guys so mucho!!**

**So I hope you enjoy!!**

**disclaimer**:do not own anything. although I wish I owned JOE!!

love-moon-child: I am so honored that you love my stories because I am a BIG fan of your work.

I so hope you love this chapter. It's somewhat intense and violent.YAY!! I did update fast for you!!

Alexandralee13:I added a little more Niley moments but Nick doesn't want to associate with humans because of what might happen so he is a little resisant let's hope we can knock some sense into him!! :

OddDaChainXo: Hahaha well you will LOVE this chapter because more LOE! but you will hate this chapter when you see what happened to Frankie. I need Alan to be hated. but yeah and some Niley moments! Heheh the dollar is a symbol of thier luff! Wooooh! Review i love to see what you think.

njlove63: woooh YES MY NUMBER #1 REVIEWER!! wooooh!! Yay!! okay well you have been talking to me this whole time that I have been writting this. Woooh this is for you!! here is your cake!!

O Wingless One: You will see the song please review and tell me what you think! I LOVE YOU

Ilovejoe: So Do I!!

**Chapter 4:burning up**

JOE POV

It was me,Nick,Kevin,Amy,Eliza,Marek. It was 8:00pm. I told Lily to be there at 8. I wonder what her and Miley were talking about. I had to think. Jake was going to be there. Jake was going to be there. I needed to kill him. I needed to kill Alan. Now that would make me one happy vampire.

"Are you sure they'll be there?"Kevin asked.

"Yeah. I see his face."Amy said as she looked at her fellow family.

"Look you cant tell Christian about this,"Marek said.

"What if he already knows though."Nick said a little irriated.

_What if her face has something to do with this._

I had just read Nick's mind. Okay what was in his mind?!

"Nick I gotta talk to you."I said as I got Nick away from the crowd.

We went to the hallway. Nick already knew what I was going to ask him.

"Do you always have to read my mind?"He asked annoyed.

"Not always but when it comes to possibly killing Alan yes!"I said.

"I saw Miley."Nick said suddenly. Okay why would Lily's friend have to do anything with this.

"What does Lily's friend have to do with anything."I asked aloud.

"I don't know.You know how Jake gets..when he is around girls,maybe he will hit on Lily."Nick suggested.

"But you thought of Miley."I said. Maybe Nick somehow had a connection to Miley as I had with Lily. Being friends with Lily sucked,but was paradise. I mean me and her connected. I don't know

but her blood made me want her so badly.At times I wanted just to suck her blood and other times I was so attracted to her. I couldn't explain it. I was never attached to a human before.

"I know I thought of Miley but still."Nick said seriously. Why did Nick had to be so serious all the time.

"Joe. Look I talked to Amy and Eliza and they agreed not to tell anyone. You shouldn't talk to Lily

that close anymore. Do you know what could happen? What if she finds out out secret?! They would have to kill her."Nick said like a father disaplining a child.

"Yeah look I promise. I have control. We had this talk before." I said annoyed.

"So I say we keep an eye out for Miley and Lily."Nick said.

"Yeah okay."I agreed.

* * *

**Lily POV**

"...then he walked me to the door." I repeated for the 2070684362894 time. But it didn't bother me. I loved repeating this story on me and Joe Jonas.

"Ahhh Nick knew my name I love hearing that part."Miley grinned.

Miley had on a silver glitterly gress with some magenta tights on. Her make up was light pink. I even decided to dress up for the occasion. Miley had convinced me to dress up. Which I didn't mind. I had my hair a little wavey and I had some smokey eye make up,which Miley said brought out my eyes. I had on a bright pink tube top with some black skinny jeans. Me and Miley had just gotten dropped off at the town square. The town square seemed to consist of some restraunts,shopping places and a movie theatre. Everything was there. It so happened to be by the lake where the pier was. Like a little mini carnival. It was great.

Stacy had been texting Miley all night but she was ignoring them to talk to me.

"Where are they performing?"Miley asked me.

"Well I think I heard they are performing by the pier."I said as I saw girls speed walking towards the pier. We began walking when me and Miley heard something.

"It's over there idiot!"

We turned to see two boys. One of them had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous and Miley noticed. The other was more rough. He had jet black hair and grey eyes. He had some facial hair.

The blonde looked at Miley.

"Hey sorry about the rukus. Uh we come every friday night to see the show and stuff."

Miley giggled,"Um uh it's okay."

I grinned,yeah they were attractive and manly but I don't know I just couldn't get my mind off Joe.

Even though Alan did have...those muscles..and yet was lean..and Urgh!

"I'm Jake.Jake Ryan."Jake extened his hand to Miley.

"Hi Jake."Miley grinned.

"I'm Alan."Alan said as he shook my hand.

"Uh you girls going to see the Jonas people perform?"Alan asked us.

"Well yeah we are."Miley said.

"Yeah been to thier shows. They kinda suck."Jake said.

"And what you have a band that's better?"Miley asked.

"Nope but..."Alan said interupting.

"We do have these bad boys."Jake said interupting pointing to thier motorcycles.

"Oh wow!"I said interested.

Alan smiled,"You into extreme sports Lily?"

"Well I love surfing."I said. I really did miss surfing it was my passion.

"No Way! Well I love down by Pacific Way. It has a small lake. But it gets awesome waves."Alan said.

Oh my gosh! This was great! I could go surfing!

"Oh Miley this is so cool!"I said with interest.

Alan then put his arm around me as did Jake with Miley.

We then began chatting and talking till we got to the performance area.

* * *

**JOE POV**

We were getting ready to set up we were prepared for a fight. Just in case we saw some uninvited people. Nick and Kevin were there just as ansty as me.

I still hated the werewolves...ever since that night.

50 years ago

_It was a battle that ended the peace treaty. Frankie a new vampire was like the little brother that me,Nick, and Kevin had become attached to. He had absentmindedlty wondered into werewolf teritory. I was running as fast as I could to get to the battle site. I have read Nick's mind on where the site was._

_I got to the spot and saw Nick flying through the air._

_I jumped up and caught him._

_"Thanks man!"Nick said to me. We then looked up and quickly moved out of the way as a dead werewolf landed in the spot we once were in._

_"Shit!"I hissed. I saw Kevin fighting a giant dog and it looked like he was winning._

_Then whats when i saw Christian fighting a werewolf. I saww Sandra fighting one too as well as Eva and Edgar._

_I looked to find Frankie. That's when I saw Alan. He grinned at me. Ever since i first saw him I hated him I couldn't explain it._

_Alan then came and attacked me in "dog form" as I call the werewolves that._

_I hissed. As me and him began fighting he slammed me against the ground as I moved and socked him in the face. We were fighting and attacking each other non stop._

_"Wow Mister Joseph Jonas it looks like you improved."Alan growled as I didged his scratch._

_"Wow Alan your drool looks like it has more dignity than you."I laughed as he grew angry and started chasing me._

_We were running and attacking each other when I heard a grunt._

_I quickly turned and saw Frankie,my baby Frankie fighting Alan's older brother._

_"Yeah told him i'd take you." Alan growled._

_I ran to try and go help Frankie. I had to get to Frankie._

_But suddenly I felt a something tug my foot and yanked me back._

_I landed and hit my head against a rock._

_"Fuck!"I hissed._

_I looked as Alan nodded to his older brother._

_Time seemed to stop. I saw Alan's older brother open his mouth and took a bite out of Frankie._

_My cold heart stopped. Alan looked as shocked as I did._

_Everyone seemed to stop moving._

_I then charged at Alan's brother and knocked him off his feet._

_Me and him tumbled until his brother began to attack. He tried to scratch me but I was way to pist to do anything. Then the werewolf stood up and with thats I made my hand stiff and swung my arm at his stomach._

_Time once again stood still._

_He stood him and soon his body fell into two parts and blood was everywhere._

_I turned and looked at Alan._

_"You let Frankie DIE!" I charged at him._

_Soon I felt someone's arms grab me._

_I looked to see Eva._

_"Eva let go!" I hissed._

_The rain began to pour as two enimies stood there unaware what to do._

"Joe!"

I turned to see Kevin waiting for me to go on stage.

I snapped out of it and began walking towards the stage.

As always it was packed filled with girls.

Nick was already on stage and so was Kevin. Girls were screaming.

"Hello everyone i'm Joe Jonas and we are the Jonas Brothers." I said soothingly.

I looked and saw the audience. I scanned and saw Lily smiling at me.

I turned to Nick and said something to him mentally.

Nick sighed and looked annoyed.

"Alright well tonight the song we are going to perform is Burning up."I grinned.

All the girls cheered and I saw Miley gushing over Nick.

I then went to the Mike and began to sing.

"I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I fell  
So fast  
I can't hold  
Myself back  
High heels  
Red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta impress

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby."

that is one of thier new songs. Just to let you know they only perform it on concerts!

The girls cheered and screamed. I nodded as we got off stage.

We were surrounded by girls and screaming fans. I sighed as I tried to find my way towards Lily.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Alan and Jake had excused themselves to wait outside for the performance to end.

"You got the plan set?"Alan asked Jake.

"Yeah."Was all Jake said with a smile as they waited outside to set thier plans in motion.

**_INSIDE_**

Lily saw Joe approachher and she felt her stomach flip.

"You were amazing!"Lily gushed as he smiled.

"Yeah thanks i'm glad you enjoyed it."Joe said.

Miley was right next to Lily and Nick waved at Miley.

"Hi Nick."Miley gushed.

Joe made a look at Nick and he sighed.

"So Miley..how are you?"Nick said.

Miley smiled,"I'm great."

Joe then looked at Lily.

"Hey..."Joe said to Lily.

Lily smiled."Look Lily wanna take a walk?"

Lily was shocked that Joe wanted to walk with her.

Lily nodded. MIley looked at Lily who was just as Happy as Lily was.

"Wanna take a walk too?"Nick asked Miley.

"Yeah. Of course! Let's go!"Miley said as they began to walk outside.

Miley was blushing as Nick was looking down.

"Nick your really good at singing back up."Miley said sweetly.

"Thanks,I mean it's cool."Nick said as his gaze rose.

"Yeah I mean don't you ever think about you know getting a record deal?"Miley asked curiously.

"Uh well Joe is more of the limelighter. I personally don't want to get famous you know."Nick said as he took a look at Miley. He never noticed how pretty she was for being human. He was used to being surrounded by unhumanly perfection. Miley however was beautiful for being mortal.

"Oh. Well it's fun being famous."Miley said before realzing what she said.

Nick then looked at her,"I kinda feel that everyday and it's great to feel normal."Nick said as he looked at Miley. Miley then looked at him with intensity when they both heard a crash.

Miley gasped and then didn't see Nick near her. She then looked around and rushed to where the noise was...

* * *

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGAGAG**

Lily felt as if her stomach was turning. She couldn't speak she wasn't used to this. She wanted to die right then and there. Joe seemed to have something on his mind. Lily couldn't figure it out.

A Bunch of girls were giving Miley and Lily death glares of jealousy. The whole school population was there and Lily and Miley were at the center of attention with the two hottest guys in the school.

Joe looked up at the moon and then at Lily.

"What you thinking about?"Lily asked Joe.

Joe then smiled.

"It must be wonderful, life,you know."Joe said.

Lily looked at Joe."Um yeah you enjoy life?"

Joe then thought about it and sighed,"I did."

Lily looked confused at Joe and smiled.She then lifted her hand and put it over Joe's...

* * *

**JOE POV**

Lily put her hand over mine and I felt weird. I know I shouldn't have felt this way but I did.

Should I have these feelings towards a human. It made it so frustrating that i couldn't read her mind.

I smiled at her. Lily then saw something on the side of the road.

"Is that an animal?"She asked as she walked over there.

"Lily."I called out. I was getting a bad gut feeling. She walked in the middle of the street and that's when it happened. I had no time to waste.

An empty car came rushing towards Lily and she turned and couldn't even scream. A few people noticed and turned and screamed. I knew people would notice but I didn't care I had to save Lily!

Time stopped for everyone else except for me.

I ran over as the car seemed three inches from Lily's body. I grabbed her and pushed her out of the way while craddeling her.Then time seemed to catch up. The car spinned and soon fliped over.

Everyone screamed as they thought Lily had been hit by the car.

Lily then looked up at me with fear and confusion.

I then looked up and saw Nick with fear and anger in his eyes.

I had done it this time. I risked us getting exposed in order to save a human.

"Joe!"Nick hissed.

Lily was still looking at me.

"You...saved me.But how.."Lily asked me. I quickly helped her up as other people began looking at me too,

"I gotta go.'I said as I looked at her. Kevin soon was there looking angry at me.

Lily's friend Miley then caught up to the scene.

"Is she okay?!"Miley screamed as she saw Lily.

Lily then grabbed my shirt,"Wait,Joe what just-"

I looked at her as Kevin quickly showed up with the car.

I walked away as me and Nick got in the car and started to drive away.

In the car Nick sighed,"You really fucked up."

"I know I know! I think she saw!"I said in a panic.

"What were you thinking!"Kevin asked angrily.

"I don't know!"I yelled at Kevin.

"Why didn't you just let that happen?"Nick asked me.

"What let her die?"I asked in disgust.

"It's just one girl. Not to be rude but you killed humans before."Kevin said.

I thought about it. What if Lily found out? Would she be suspiscious. Was this one girl worth our secret? I was being selfish...but how did that car do that...

* * *

**Lily POV**

I was still freaked at what just happened. One moment the car was right in front of me and the next moment Joe was holding me and the car had slammed right past by us. It was like something unreal. He moved too fast. The fear in his eyes when I looked at him something was wrong. And then he just took off. I was dumbfounded as Miley ran up to me.

"Lily are you okay?!"Miley asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah i'm fine.Where did Joe go?!"I asked more concerned with him.

"I don't know."Miley said as she was wondering th same thing.

Then I saw two guys running towards us it was Alan and Jake.

"Are you two girls okay?"Alan asked as he hugged me.

"yeah i'm fine!"I said.

Jake then looked at Miley,"You look scared it's okay we will take you home."

"You sure?"Miley asked.

"Yeah we got it under control. Sorry we lost you at the show."Alan applogized as he looked me in the eyes.(hehe)

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe this.

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAGGGAGGAG**

* * *

**okay well thats chappy 4.**

**please review and sorry about oliver not being in this chapter but I wanted to you know reveal you Alan and Jake Ryan!**

**Also im sorry about the Frankie thing but i WANT you guys to see why Joe hates the "Dogs"**

**But yes the song they sang is amazing youtube it! you'll love the song.**

**Things are gettin intense aren't they?**

**So please and thank you so much for reading. Please review!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Will Lily find out Joe's secret.**

**Will Jake and Alan Brainwash Lily and Miley.**

**How WIll Joe act around Lily Now.**

**and i PROMISE Oliver's appearance.**


	5. Chapter 5:surfing kisses

**Woooh! Okay Okay this chappy is going to be interesting no doubt!**

**It will be filled with goodness. All I have to say is "hold on tight it's a rollercoaster ride."**

**hehehe! PLEASE REVIEW they keep me going. R4R (review for review)**

**this chappy is short but enjoyable! HOPEFULLY**

njlove63: I thank you sooo much you always review and I know your a true fan!

But yes I Really hope you like this chapter!! Ahhhh I know I updated early for you

so you bettah read! LOVE YOU SO MUCHO!!

serena: I will dedicate the next chappy Mileyness to you!! But thank you so much

and I know it sucks and yay fellow LOE fan!

CodeyLinleyluva: Well yeah they are all the same grade but Joe is suppose

to be in his senior year but Kevin said it would be fun so he went a grade younger

to enjoy it and in this chapter he will! Ahhhh!! heheh enjoy this!

O Wingless One: You really won't get that much but there WILL be and

Lily and Oliver talk but next chapter he meets Joe...OOPPS spoiler!

LizardBreatheChick: I know I hate Alan and Jake too! Grr lets kill them?!

hhaha well I did update and I really hope you do enjoy this! Tell me

what you think!

nazgurl92: Hmmm read this chapter you WILL likey the ending. Ohh gurl

lemme know what you think! hheh I think you'll like the next chappy a lido more

but still!

OffDaChainXo:ahahah always mah fav review to read! Yes yes a little Niley!! Who knew

a dollar could go a long ways! Oh my goodness in this chappy you see the plot behind

the car crash!! but oh em geee review and tell me whaa you think! Oh gosh plz enjoy

hun!!

peach and plum: hehehe you will find out in this one! Yes Oliver does make an appearance but

in the next chapter he meets Joe so expect DRAMA!!

love-moon-child: ahh i feel so honored that you like my story!! oh my god you wanna help me with

chapter 6? Serio? I would want your help. send me your aim in a review! but I LOVE yer stories to enjoy love!!

* * *

chapter 5:surfing kiss.

**Lily POV**

The weekend went by slowly. After Alan and Jake had drove me and Miley

home,they gave us thier numbers. I was kind of excited some handsome guy

had tooken an interest in me. I think Joe had taken an interest me. But after

what happened I hadn't stopped thinking of him. On Saturday Robby had took

me and Miley,or Lola and Hannah to visit Mike for Dinner.

Mike smiled at me all the time we were eating.

"So..how is it over there met new people?"Mike asked.

Hannah of course gushed,"Yes! Oh my god there are these two

guys who are so hot and I think they have an interest in me and Lola

but then also these two hot guys that go to our school who are super

super hot but i'm not sure they feel the same."

Mike looked worried as he looked at me to see if I have felt the same way.

"Oh,what are thier names?"Mike asked pretending not to care.

"Joe and Alan are the guys i'm talking to."I said not looking into Mike's eyes.

"Oh."Mike said rather dissapointed.

Just then a little girl who had a Hannah wig went up to Hannah.

"Hannah Montana can I please have a picture with you?"She asked sweetly.

Hannah smiled and gave us a finger that she'd be right back.

The akwardness began.

"Lily, I really like you."Mike whispered.

I looked at him,"I am confused Oliver. I mean I just need time to adjust."

"Lily i'm going to see you every weekend until I can change your mind."Oliver said

to me as he put his hand over mine. I just smiled and looked down. It didn't feel right.

"So Miley told me about what happened at the pier last night. You okay?"Oliver

then asked trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah. I mean Joe saved me as he pushed me out of the way."I smiled.

"Oh,well thank god for Joe."Oliver grinned.

The rest of the night was a blur.

**GAGGAGGAGGAGGAG**

Sunday began to what would be my next six weeks.

I was sleeping in on sunday when I felt my cell phone buzz.

**lily.pick u up in 20.surfing.**

I then saw that it was from Alan. I then texted him back.

**wha? i j. woke up! & wha bout Miley n Jake?**

I ran out of my bed and began to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

I grabbed on a pair of shorts as I put them over my bikini.

I found my flip flops and then checked my cell phone.

**well itz j. me n u.ok? ill b there in 10.**

I sighed as I walked over to Miley's room and she was sound asleep.

"Mile."I said as I shook her. She groaned and turned over.

"I'm going to go with Alan for a surf."

Miley then openedher eyes and looked at me.

"What?As in a date?" She asked groggily.

"No. As in hanging out."I said defensively.

MIley rolled her eyes,"It's obvious that he likes you."

"Whatever."I mummbled as I walked out of the room.

Robby was at the radio station hosting again.

I waited for him and soon there was a knock on my door.

I opened it and saw him waiting for me. He did look attractive

and I could tell he was eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah stare cause that's all you'll ever do."I laughed as we made our way to his motorcycle.

"Fiesty."Alan laughed.

I grabbed him and he began speeding to Pacific way. I felt the chill breeze

hit my skin and I began to shiver. Somehow Alan seemed warm. He grinned.

"Ha,we are almost there."He said to me.

I rolled my eyes.

The beach went by great it was beautiful. We surfed for a while, me and him were

actually at the same pace and he seemed suprised.

We surfed for three hours and it was a blast.

I was happy spending time with Alan. I then checked my phone.

"Hey Alan I have to go back home before Robby gets back."I told him.

He smiled at me and nodded,"Sure."

I dired off a little and then got on the motorcycle with Alan.

He dropped me off home and i'm expecting he expected a kiss. Kind of funny how I smiled

and slammed the door on his face.

**GAGGAGGAGGAG**

The next day rushed to third period to see Joe. I was dissapointed when I didn't see him there.

I sat in class looking at the empty seat...it remained empty for six weeks.

**6 weeks later.**

It was Monday and Miley was upset again.

"What's wrong Miley?"I asked her as we began walking to first period.

"Nothing I tried to talk to Nick but everytime I try something always happens. Its been

a month and a half."Miley cried.

I nodded knowing exactly how she felt. I haven't seen Joe for six weeks and I was dying.

I couldn't help but think of him. I would sometimes have dreams of him. I just

wanted Joe right by my side. That's all I needed. Amy had dropped out of the play

for some odd reason. Opening night was tonight and I felt my guts twist.

"Lily are you still worried about the play?"Miley smiled.

"Yeah I am." I said honestly.

"Well the play is durring second period. The whole school and going to see you

and you will be great. Didn't you tell me Alan was coming to see you?"Miley asked

me. I laughed. For the past six weeks I see Alan every sunday. He comes Friday and

we go to the pier. Jake,Miley,Alan,And I. We have all become good friends.

It's weird. I KNOW Jake likes Miley and I can tell she has somewhat crush on him

but it's kinda weird. Whenever we go see Nick do his acoustic performance, Alan

and Jake always leave. I don't know I guess they really don't like thier music.

I tried to ask Nick about Joe,and Amy as well but I haven't even talked to them.

They seem so cold and into thier own little world it's like you can't approach them.

First period went by easily. I then rushed over to go to the gym while Miley went to our

second who was getting ready to see the play. I was rushing over when I felt an arm

grab me. I turned and saw Alan.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked in suprise.

"I snuck in here to see you I told you that."He grinned.

"I see,well thanks." I said hoping that it was Joe who grabbed me.

"What's wrong?"Alan asked.

"Nothing." I said defensively.

"It's Joe isn't it?" He asked me. I looked up shocked that he would know such a thing.

**ALAN POV**

I've been waiting so long to get this inside her head. She needed to know and to

be aware of Joseph and his bloodsucker family. If she knew thier secret they would most definatley have

to leave.

Lily looked up at me looking confused.

"Have you ever like wondered about them?" I asked her leading her into the story.

"What you mean?"Lily asked getting interested.

"Well if you ask anyone I bet you heard the rumors."I began.

"What rumours?"Lily asked me again.

"Well it seems that 400 years ago there was a vampire family

with the last name of Jonas. They settled here because they are

vegetarian vampires,funny,well anyways they just wanted somewhere to

live in peace but the werewolves who had respectively lived around the area first

was willing to fight for their territory you see, the vampires and werewolves hate

each other. Anyways there was a huge battle and it raged for years until there was

a treaty after some crap,don't remember. Anyways as long as the vampires didn't

eat a human in the area and as long as the werewolves didn't attack there would be

a peace treaty. So The Jonas's have lived there for the past 300 years."

Lily starred at me confused.

"You think that they are vampires?"Lily asked me.

"Psht,no."I lied,"rumors."

Lily was thinking. I had tried this weeks ago. I tried to get Joe to show he was a vampire

by saving Lily and the stupid bloodsucker fell for it and saved her. Knew he would do it.

If she wasn't suspicious before she would be now.

**LILY POV**

After hearing what Alan had told me I had began to think. I was backstage and began

to remember six weeks ago. Joe seemed to have saved me from the car. But it was

so unhuman. He looked scared too and ever since that happened he hasn't been here.

Was he a vampire? Wait?! Think Lily this isn't make believe land people aren't vampires!

Get that weird thought out of your head!!

I looked out at the audience and spotted Miley sitting next to Stacy. Ralph was also

next to them trying to see me i'm guessing. Weird.

The play went great and I memorized all my lines! I couldn't believe it. I was so happy.

I went back from my curtain call and smiled.

There were cheers from everywhere and I felt like I was on top of the world.

Then someone threw a rose on the stage. I looked down and looked in the audience to see

who threw it.

My heart stopped.

Joe Jonas was there after six weeks smiling at me.

**JOE POV**

Lily's performance I must say was good. I had picked a rose while I was doing my traveling

and saved it for her.

She saw me and her face lit up and it made me smile.

I now knew what was going to happen. I now know all the confusion. I wanted Lily

and I needed her. I don't need any more time. I am not running away. I just have to

let this happen. I need Lily I want her and even if she doesn't want to i'm going to be there

for her.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to keep Lily and Miley away?"Nick asked me.

I turned to see my brother there annoyed.

"Hey Nick."I said simply.

"So how was traveling America?"Nick asked me as he stood by me.

"It was fullfilling. I now know what I need to do."I smiled.

"Ha. Joe. You're a vampire. She..isn't."Nick said.

"So Miley isn't a vampire either. I know you think she is attractive for a human."I added.

Nick looked up at me,"Was the six weeks worth it?"

"Well I now know what I want to do you know? I mean before I was trying to fight this. But

now whatever happens,happens this has been the greatest feeling I have had in decades!" I

said excitedly thinking about Lily.

"Yeah I know. You seem connected to her. But what is Christian and Eva going to say?" Nick asked.

"I've contacted them and told them I went off to try and get used to beast blood. Which is mostly true."

I added.

"You?Beastblood?"Nick asked laughing.

"Shut up I did it."I added proud of myself. I survived six weeks off animal blood. Not giving into temptation.

"Congrats."Nick said as he smiled at me."Performances haven't been the same."

"Yeah,you guys need me." I grinned.

Nick socked me and I laughed. I looked up and saw Lily get off the stage.

"Gotta go."I said as I walked up to Lily.

She got off the stage and ran to me and gave me a hug.

"JOE! Where have you been?!"She asked me.

"I've been places but you were great Lily!"I said as I hugged her back.

I stood hugging her and it felt so great. This was a void I needed. I had no idea

what I was thinking avoiding her. The only hard part now was hiding the secret.

I looked at her neck and saw her veins pump. I could sense the bloof flowing through

how great that blood must taste...

"I'm so glad you're back."Lily said to me.

"Yeah,uh so do you want to go to dinner tonight? After school?"I asked her.

Her eyes lit up and she beamed."Yes!"

I grinned as I looked at the clock.

"Lunch."

"Yeah i'm hungry!"Lily said as I then put my arm around her shoulder and began walking to the cafeteria with her.

This was another strange feeling that was bugging me. I mean I know I wanted to be around her but

did I love her? I mean was she my soul mate? But how can you have a soulmate without a soul?

I was so confused but all I knew was right now I was done running and enjoying being around her presence.

Now Nickypoo needed to realize that maybe Miley was his soulmate.

We got to lunch and I invited Miley to sit with me and my group at Lunch. Lily then gave Miley a look.

_Oh gosh Lily is so lucky! I get to sit next to Nick! Oh god do I look okay? Am I pretty enough?_

_Oh no i'm so confused!_

I laughed reading Miley's thoughts.

We got to the table and I inroduced Miley to everyone. Eliza seemed nicer to Miley for some reason.

Nick smiled as he saw Lily. I'm guessing he was just as confused as I was.

"Hey Miley."Nick grinned.

"Hi Nick."Miley blushed.

MIley and Nick started talking about some performance he did when I was gone.

I looked at Lily.

"So how have you been?"I asked her.

"Ive been good. But Joe where did you go?"Lily asked.

Eliza butted in,"Away from you..."

I gave Eliza a death glare.

_What it's true._

Eliza said as I read her mind. I looked over again at Lily.

"Sorry about her. She can be moody."I said. Eliza laughed.

"It's fine."Lily smiled at me.

After lunch we went to physics where we began to talk more and more.

I felt as every minute I spent with her I was fine with living for eternity, as long

as I spent time with her for this while.

After school I grabbed Nick.

"Hey Nick why don't you hang out with Miley?"I suggested

"I'm not you Joe."Nick said.

This was getting to me.

"Nick you can't tell me that you never thought as MIley as more than

well aquaintences."I said.

"Yes I have had THOUGHTS but never actions."Nick said trying as hard as he could

not to be like me. But come ON who doesn;t want to be like me?

"Well be her friend at least..."I said.

"Fine,fine."Nick said defeated as he soon dissapeared into the wall.

I grinned at my victory as I walked to find Lily.

Lily was waiting for me in the front and Amy had been talking

to her. I was pretty nervous. Why would Amy be talking to her.

Then I felt Eliza push me.

"Stop it Joe!"She hissed at me.

"What you mean!"I asked as I was getting entertained by her anger.

"Stop it with her. She is human! Come on! You have to forget her unless you plan

on turning her!"Eliza grinned.

"No I AM NOT."I hissed back at her.

"Then forget her. I am going to tell Christian!" Eliza threatened.

I knew what this was about. When Eliza was turned she was meant to be my soulmate.

I just didn't feel anythign towards her. I tried but to me she is like my sister.

"Eliza please."I said as I walked away from her and towards Lily.

"Ready?"I asked her.

"Yeah."She said as we got into my car.

I turned to see Miley talking to Nick.

My doing...

**LILY POV**

We arrived at a Dinner not too far from school. My heart was just skipping I couldn't believe I was with Joe again I felt whole. I felt complete. We sat down and the waitress began drooling over him. Should I be jealous? Was he doing this just to be friends? I don't know all I know is that i'm with him.

We began to talk about things how his life was and my life.

Somehow his hand landed over mine and I touched his hand. We got closer

and were sitting next to each other.

"Oh god Lily you are too funny."Joe laughed at my joke.

"Hahah I can't believe it."Lily laughed at me.

I noticed how close we were. He then leaned in and our lips met.

Fireworks.Explosions.I felt as if I touched extasy.Theultimate paradise.

I was in heaven all my senses were growing insane. I needed more of this.

Like a drug addict with it's drugs. I was in heaven I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

I starred at him. He starred at me. This wasn't normal I know when you like somone it's suppose to feel

like magical but this was different but i liked it.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah."He said back looking into to me.

"It makes me wonder about the rumor."I said thinking about it.

"Which rumor?"He asked still lookin at me.

"About you being a vampire."I laughed at my sillyness.

He then stiffened and leaned in closer and whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine.

"What if I am?"

* * *

**Yeee I am done!! hahaha clifffy! Woooh dont you hate me?**

**So you guys I added Oliver but dont worry he will be in the next one more.**

**Oh and I promise NILEY moments next chappy**

**oh and dont forget...**

**DOES JOE TELL LILY?!**

**OR SHOULD LILY TELL JOE!!**

**please review until next time I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!**


	6. Chapter 6:alan vs Joe

**Well thank you once again for the reviews!**

**I really appreciate them! Yes I am cruel I left you with a cliff hanger...**

**i am evil. Well you guys should read and enjoy and watch as **

**the plot unfolds...oh and and thanks love-moon-child.**

**I got this idea from her. so sorry oliver fans.next chapter.**

**cuz i added NILEYYYY!!**

**Dislaimer:dont own anything. But I wish I had a purfume **

**that would make Joe Jonas love me...oh well. n sorry the replies r short but im rushing!**

Codylinleyluva:Thanks again for your review I hope you liked it!!

Lizardbreathchick: Yes they are vampires and im pretty sure you'll see some of Alan's plans!

OffDaChainXo: bahaha omg omg you are soo gonna love this chapter I promise! Its full of DRAMA and LOE MOMENTS!!

Supercrazymonkeygurl:Oh youll find out bby! I promise by the end of this hhehehe plz enjoy this!!

njlove63:yes of course THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME! serio i love you hope you like

peach and plum:yes he will be in the story more. and more jake and more oliver

just more and more!! I hope you like!!

love-moon-child: yes yes I USED your idea! I hope you like what i did!! plz review bby and thanks so much

serena: ahhhh serena I love you and dont worry joe will get his revenge on alan soon. AVENGE FRANKIE

Chapter 6: alan v.s joe

**LilY POV**

"What if I am?"He whispered in my ear.

My face was in shock and I couldn't help it as I didn't move a muscle.

_Did he just say he was a vampire? Ha, he is probably lying..yeah he is lying._

_Just play it off like if he was joking. Damn Lily you've been quiet for too long_

_he probably thinks you believe him, what if he is telling the truth? LILY!_

_Get a grip of yourself Lily vampire's aren't real!_

Joe chucked as the silence reigned until I finally spoke up.

"Haha,you a vampire?" I said slyly.

Joe cocked his eyebrow."Of course. Cause I sleep in a coffin."

Just then me and Joe began laughing at the same time.

I can't believe I almost believed he was a vampire. We then got our meals

and began to eat,well I did.

Joe just smiled and watched me eat,and as a girl I HATE,when guys watch me eat

it makes me feel fat. I stopped eating.

"Aren't you going to finish? I could tell you were enjoying it."Joe said sweetly.

"No, it's fine. I'm full." I said as I pushed my food away.

Joe starred at me with his gorgeous eyes. He did seem too beautifull to be human..

"Lily,you're lying."Joe said flatly.

It wasn't even an accusation he was saying it. I starred at him and smiled.

"No i'm not." I said stubbornly.

"Lily just finish eating." Joe said as he pushed the food towards me.

"No,Joe."I said as I pushed it back.

Joe then grinned and smiled at me.

"Lily please."He said sweetly.

I looked at him and couldn't help but swoon over him and I nodded

and continued eating. Somehow he had a way of making me do what he wanted with his face.

I sighed before taking a bite.

**Joe POV**

I grinned as she was eating. Just watching Lily was good enough to me as eating food.

I mean I can't remember the last time I had food. I admit to the world that I am falling

for this girl and I am falling hard. I feel so selfish though. Here I am putting Lily

in danger our the exposer of our lifestlyle and all I can think about is spending time

with her and wanting to be near here.

Lily then looked at me and grinned.

"This feels so much better." Lily said suddenly as she finished.

"Better than what Lily?"I asked her as I held her hand.

"Well better than any sunday I spent with Alan."She said with a laugh.

My body tensed up. Alan?! Could _this_ be the same Alan that I think?

No why would a werewolf be over here? It can't be...

"Alan?Who's Alan?"I asked curiously. Yes I am not ashamed to say I was jealous.

"Oh well this guy me and Miley met.."Lily said as I noticed she became uncomfortable.

"Oh really? Tell me more about this Alan." I began as I felt that I needed to be near her more.

"Oh well yeah he isn't that important."Lily said as she scooted closer to me in hoping to

get another kiss. That was another thing I had to be careful of.

My kiss. A vampire kiss is a kiss that is well how can I saying draining and electric.

It's such a passionate thing that I don't know how a human can take it. When I was turned I was kissed..

and I have to say as a human it was one of the highlights of my human life. The electricty.

I kissed Lily once and I wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it again. I also needed to know about

this Alan thing.

"Well i'm interested Lily."I said quietly as I began to whisper to her. I felt her body, fill with chills.

I smiled,seducing Lily was exciting. Her eyes were closed.

"Joe,can't we just-"

I then bearly put my lips on her.I began to speak and everyword I said my lips barley touched hers.

"Lily...come on."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"If it means that much to you..well yeah I go over to his city every sunday and I see him every friday."Lily said.

"Oh were you two dating?" I asked afriad of the answer. If she was dating him could it ever be the same?

"No..he is like another best friend. Me and him are so close I can't picture my life without him now."Lily said as she intentonally didn't look into my eyes.

She probaly thought that she comforted me. Making my jealousy come to rest but no.

My anger raged. A werewolf was trying to turn my Lily into a dog. I wouldn't be able to live with that.

I couldn't!

"Is he here?"I asked. I began to sink into the atmosphere. My senses were running wild. I sensed him he was close and he was

near. There was no way he was going to see my Lily again.

"No silly."Lily said. She smiled at me and I could tell she wanted to kiss me.

He WAS HERE.

I needed to kick his ass I needed to kill him.

"Lily may I excuse myself to go to the bathroom?"I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yeah it's fine."

I stood up and kissed her cheek lightly before walking towards the back.

I rushed and saw people starring at me. Mostly girls.

I got to the bathroom and saw a window which I snuck out of.

As I expected Alan was there.

He was leaning against the restraunt.

"Took you long enough leetch."Alan grinned.

"Ha,funny. Look doggy I am giving you one warning...stay away from Lily." I said as I walked up to his face.

Alan then pushed me back."Ha,make me we are basically best friend. I admit Jake has fallen for Miley

but me, I need a partner. Lily would make a great one dont you think?"Alan asked me.

MY blood boiled. My anger came out and so did my fangs.

"Get me."Alan said plainly as he began running towards the wood. I could see he was changing into a dog stage.

In one second I caught up with him and we were at least a mile into the woods.

My fangs came out and I felt stronger and a lust for killing. My eyes became black and all I could think

of was killing Alan.

"After six weeks you get to know a girl."Alan growled. I wanted to strike.

"Shut up Alan. Stay the fuck away from her!"I hissed.

"Ha! Tell Lily that we are best friends!" He shouted.

"Shut up I left to protect her! Now I know I made a mistake! I never should've left knowing

she might mingle with some dogs!"I yelled as I pounced on him.

He laughed as he pushed me off him.

"Lily loves me Joseph! You can tell me to stay away from her but you can't tell her

to stay away from me!"Alan yelled.

He then began running towards the restraunt.

I WOULDN'T let him get to Lily.

**Miley POV**

Lily and Joe went to dinner. SO Joe suggested that me and Nick hang.

I was happy and excited, Nick looked like he was bothered to be with me and it hurt.

We were sitting on the dock of the pier with our feet bare. My idea. Nick was resistant but

when he saw my obvious dissapointment he did it. This was bugging besides a couple of yes's and no's

I got nothing out of this boy. That's when I decided to ask him.

"Nick." I began unsure what to do.

He looked at me, with actual concern on his face.

"Yeah?"

I had to tell him how I felt. I mean I didn't want to be around someone who didn't want me around.

Besides Jake was interested in me. I mean Nick ignored me for six weeks until Joe suddenly appeared.

How could I like a guy who was like this?

"Nick,do you not like me?"I asked him.

He suddenly looked at me with his curly hair blowing in the wind.

"What?"He asked. Maybe he hoped I said something different.

"Do you not like me. Everytime I'm around you I get this weird feeling

that you don't like me. Like if i'm bothering you." I admitted.

He looked at me and sighed."Miley I do like you."

_That's the problem, Nick thought._

"It doesn't seem like it. I don't know you ignore me and everything and

it seems as if Joe has to make you hang out with me." I said spilling out my heart.

Nick looked at me with his eyes filled with concern.

"Miley it isn't you."Nick said to me. I looked at him for more of an explanation.

"Look, it's just I don't know. I'm not that sociable. But it's just things get

in the way,you know and I can't control it."Nick told me. He then put his hand over mine for

a second and let go."But in no way do I don't like you."

I smiled as he actually smiled at me and put his arm around me.

My heart began to flutter.

**Nick's POV**

I hated this. I hated Joe for making me think of Miley. I shouldn't give into temptation

like he did. Miley seemed to happy she didn't deserve to be around our kind. She didn't deserve this

at all. If she knew, they would want to turn her, and what makes her beautiful would be gone.

I couldn't let that be. I needed to keep her away from me and away from harms way.

If I told her that she was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and I wanted to make

her my soulmate...her beauty would end as she became one of the damned.

The only thing I could do beside hurt her was be her friend.

I put my arm around her and smelled her beautiful scent.

It was heaven being with Miley,and like heaven I was damned to ever be near it.

I needed to resist her...slowly though.

Besides it was cute how she has that dollar in her pocket still...

**Lily's POV**

I got a text from Miley as soon as Joe left.

I looked and it said.

**Lily! Nick and me r spendin tym 2gethr!**

I laughed and texted back.

**Ohh major Niley time eh?**

I waited and she buzzed back.

**Goin to da pier. txt me l8r.**

I sighed and waited for Joe. Maybe he was sick I mean

it's been 20 min. I decided to walk towards the bathroom.

I began walking there when I got a gut feeling something was wrong.

A Guy walked out of the bathroom.

"Excuse me Sir but is there someone in there?"I asked.

He looked back,"No mame sorry I was the only one in there."

I then began to get worried.

Did Joe Jonas ditch me?

Did he leave me?

Did he not like me?

I went up the the front desk.

"Excuse me but I'll pay the bill I think I am going to leave."I said suddenly.

She nodded and smiled. She probably thought that Joe had ditched me and

that she could have him. Sadly what if she is right.

I paid the bill and went outside. My sadness then turned into anger.

Joe could Joe leave me I thought he cared about me. I mean I know we weren't offically

dating but how could he do that to me? And make me pay the bill how rude!!

I heard some howl in the woods. I know its stupid girl to follow the noise but I had

to admit I was being stupid girl. What if it was Joe.

I walked towards the woods to where the noise was...

JOE POV

I slammed Alan against the tree and he grabbed me and slammed me against the ground and

attempted to bite my neck. I then kicked him and rolled off him.

"Stupid fucking dog stay away from her!"I warned him.

"Dog?"He asked as he soon bit my shirt and swung me as I smacked against the tree.

NOT MY FUCKING FAVORITE SHIRT! THAT DOG IS GOING TO PAY...

"Fuck you!"I shouted as I scratched his chest.

He stopped and howled.

"Shit!"I hissed it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

I then grabbed her neck and slammed his face against the rock.

"Shut up and be a good boy."I laughed.

"I'm not your fucking dog." Alan yelled back at me.

"Coulda fooled me!"I said as he got mad.

I laughed at him. Then I sensed something was close.

I turned and I turned back around to see Alan gone.

"Mutt."I said below my breath.

I looked up into the moonlight because it was now dark.

My skin seemed to glitter and my eyes were black. MY teeth were nice and white

oh yeah and sharp. I took a deep breath I needed to calm down before I saw Lily again..

"Lily!"I gasped and I lost track of time.

I ran up towards the city which like 50 feet away when I saw someone in the woods.

Lily was looking at me with shock. Her eyes were wide opened and I knew she saw.

"Lily, I uh."I was stuttering. I have never once stuttered in my life. But I needed to calm Lilly and ,yself down.

"You...you..you realy are a vampire."Lily said breathlessly.

I tried to find the right words to say I hope calm headed Joseph came out instead of stupid thick headed Joe.

"Um I told you."I said.

IDIOT! How could I say it like that?!

Lily just looked at me and nodded.

I tried to approach her but what if she ran and fled.

What would I have to do? Oh no! She knows. What am I going to do?

Christian is going to kill me. I am going to get killed killled.

Crap. Kevin is going to kill me and Nick is going to be saying I told you so over and over again.

"Lily?"I asked again.

She looked at me when her eyes rolled in back of her head and she fell.

"Lily!"I shouted as I ran next to her to see if she was okay.

Thank god she had only passed out. I picked her up and ran to my car. Thank god it was a tuesday so there was nobody there.

Crap. Her stepdad. What am I going to do?!

**so yes yes yes.**

**I know I know**

**Ahhh. I am not too confident again I wrote this in a rush but I hope you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW plz.**

**yey lily found out!!**


	7. Chapter 7:boyfriend?

**Wow thank you for the reviews! Ahaha I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I wrote it hoping it would be like oh my god she found out..oh no she didn't..**

**oh yeah she did! Ahha okay well I am confused right now and am depressed**

**about something so...yeah reviews would cheer me up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

BeStOfMyWoRlD90210: Awh thank you soo much! Oh dont worry her reaction wont be bad! I hope you like it.

OffDaChainXo:Oh helll yeahhh CORN POPS BOII!! haha poor joe but it's okay he gets something better in this chapter than any cereal. I HOPE you like this chapter I wrote this for your reaction! I HOPE U LIKEYYY

Truscott: welcome and im so glad you liked it! hehe well I hope you enjoy the plot unfolding!!

Serena94: Heyyy!! Omg okay I am going with that and next chappy i PROMISE major Nileyness im going to focus a lot on Niley actually... so review and tell me what you think.

Ilovejoe:heheh yes she did!!

love-moon-child: as long as you review ill keep updating and omgosh the plot is being revealed in this! well a lil!

njlove63: awhh your dedication makes me smile I really cant believe it. I LOVE you i updated early for you!

koolaid.makes.me.like.woah: omg im sooo glad you feel the same way!! woooh twilgiht fan cant wait till july 12th!! wat about you??

peach and plum: awhh your making me blush!! awhh thank you soo much honestly!! hugs u

luv me xoxo Gossipgal: hehe im so glad you do! I hope you will be continue reading and enjoying this!!

**Chapter 7:**

**Lily POV**

I woke up and looked around. I seemed to be in my room. I had no idea how I got there.

Then BAM

The play,Alan,Joe,and Oh my gosh.

I remembered going into the woods and seeing Joe look so unhuman and his

eyes,his eyes were black and his skin seemed to shine. He looked so unhuman.

His teeth they were sharp and...

Joe was a vampire. Oh my god. Okay,okay I HAD to think. I am not going

to freak out. Alright now if I tell someone they would think I am crazy.

I mean to tell them the guy I had been crushing on, who finally took me out

and then ditched me, was a vampire. They would think I was lying because I was

upset that he ditched me. I mean vampire's aren't real. Besides how in the hell

did I end up in my room. The last thing I remember is Joe looking at me frightened...

Joe. Oh god why is he always in my head. Am I weired that even though I think he

is a vampire I still like him. I mean I could tell someone but who in thier right mind would

believe me. I can't even believe me. I looked at the time and it was 3:00am.

I knew it was late but I needed to know what and how I got home.

I sneeked over to Miley's room where she held a cell phone in her hand.

I took the cell out of her hand when I saw the last text.

**From: Nicky(my love!)**

**alright. Goodnight Miley.**

**Ha,you too.**

**:)**

She must have had a goodtime with Nick. Wait did Nick know that Joe

was a vampire? Was Nick a Vampire as well? How could this...urgh I am

so confused.

I lightly shook Miley.

"Urgh."She groaned.

"Miley I need to talk to you."I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes and looked annoyed.

"What Lily?"She asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time.

"Do you even know what time it is?"she asked.

"Yeah,Miley I need to ask you something important."I whispered.

"What? and why do you have my phone?"Miley asked noticing I had the phone in my hand.

"Oh well I tried to wake you up by well anyways, um how did I get home?"I asked her.

Miley looked at me as if I was crazy,"What?"

"Yeah like how did I get home..."I asked her trying to sound as sane as I could.

Miley sat up,"Lily did you drink and you have some kindof hangover?"

"No! I didn't drink it's just I had this dream and now I can't remember anything."I said

thinking of the possibility that maybe Joe did put something in my drink.

"Oh,weird..um but well me and Nick got home around eight and you were sound asleep

in your room. Joe was downstairs waiting for me and Nick, he said you knocked out

in the car..wait Lily oh my gosh do you think Joe raped you?" Miley said suddenly getting

panicked.

"No! Joe did not rape me! God no!"I said in defense in the highest whisper I could.

I then thought about this. I needed to talk to Joe.

"I remember now..yeah I did fall asleep in the car. You know his car drives smooth." I added

with a little truth.

Miley smiled at me believeing me,"Well daddy got home at nine. Joe and Nick

talked to him and apparently they asked if they could take us home after school

because daddy has to work from 12pm to 8:30pm. from now on."

"What did he say?" I asked now curious to what was going on when i was "sleeping".

"He actually agreed after he interigated them. He then found out that they were the

Jonas's that everyone was so extactic about."Miley said with a smile.

"So how was hanging out with Nick?" I asked her gettin nervous that I would

have to see Joe a lot now, not that I minded but..

"It was-"Miley then stopped and looked at the time,"Lily can't we just wait

until morning?"

"Yeah sure i'm pretty beat." I smiled at her. She gave me and hug and went back to bed.

I walked sluggishly to my room and closed the door.

I then almost screamed! There in my bed was Joe Jonas himself looking so perfect in the moonlight

with a goofy grin on his face.

**JOE POV**

She had come back,finally.

She covered her mouth to keep her from screaming, maybe Nick was right, I shoulda waited

oh well too late now.

"Hey Lily." I said in a whisper.

Lily looked so cute with her hair messed up and no make up. She really did look

so pretty without any on. She had on her outfit from when we went out to dinner.

I'm guessing she finally chose the right words to say.

"How-What-Did-you get in here?" She asked as she walked towards me.

"Oh well your window was open and such."I said simply.

"What are you doing here?"Lily asked as she starred at me with confusion.

I could tell we were both avoiding the obvious queston.

"Oh yeah here." I said as I pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

She took it and examined it in the moonlight.

"Oh my gosh what is this for?" She asked me as she tried to give it back.

I quickly backed off.

"No, it's for you, for dinner." I said. I needed to pay her for paying for a dinner that I had invited her to.

"It was only ten dollars." Lily said as she sat down next to me on her bed.

"Well yeah but I think you deserve more considering I left for so long." I explained.

I was getting closer and closer to what we needed to talk about. I had a feeling telling Lily

would be a good warm up before I told Christian a human knew about our kind, well a human I was

in love with.

"Yeah..."She said. We both knew what was coming."You left for a long time..why?"

"Um,Lily what you saw..."I began.

"What do you mean?"Lily asked. I knew this girl was trying to deny it but if she feared me we could

never be the same.

"Lily I know you saw me in the woods. You fainted." I said.

She looked at me and looked around and began to panic.

"This isn't happening Joe, I mean I know your amazing,have great looks is super smart and

rich and you are practically perfect but I mean no...this isn't real you can't be a-a...-"

"A vampire?"I answered for her. She seemed scared,"Lily...it isn't easy for me either I mean

okay, I want to hate you so I can stay away from you but I can't. I do not know why I am so attracted to you

I honestly don't and if I did my life would be a whole lot easier but It isn't and baby i'm sorry

but I now need you in my life." I told her as she starred at me.

"Joe, I mean why me? I am not pretty, i'm not anything that I should be I mean I don't even know

why your attracted me me I mean Stacy is way prettier-"

I couldn't help it I needed to kiss her. I walked up to her and kissed her as soon as I could.

She suddenly got weak and I had to hold her to keep her up.

I pulled her down towards the bed and that's when she tried to make the kiss more passionate.

I wanted to so bad to go along with it but I couldn't...I couldn't risk losing control.

I stopped kissing her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Joe,you really are a vampire?" She asked me out of breath.

I nodded and she seemed to be at ease.

"And are you sure i'm not dreaming?"She asked me.

"Pretty sure." I grinned giving her a kiss on her forehead as we were both lying on her bed."But

yeah you can not tell anyone..." I added looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Joe the way I see it,it's like if I tried to tell someone they would think i'm crazy." Lily said.

I laughed,"Yeah they would."

I still felt as if she was hiding something.

She then asked,"Um Joe do you really kill people?"

I looked at her and sighed,"Honestly I did before in order to survive, but now I am a vegetarian like my family."

She looked at me shocked,"Vegetarian?"

"Well we only eat animals non human." I smiled.

"We?" She asked. Oh okay maybe I shouldn't do this but since she knows about me...

"Yeah me and my family we are all vampires.."I said to her.

"You mean my best friend has a crush on a vampire too?!"She almost yelled.

"Shhh! Tell the whole neighborhood!" I laughed as I pulled her down next to me.

"What?! I need to tell her."She said suddenly.

"No! Look. Lily I don't know why I can't read your mind. Maybe it's one of the effects of me

wanting to be near you but..Nick has to tell Miley on his own if he wants to..you can't tell

Miley about this." I said to her seriously.

"Joe this is unreal. I mean I can't believe any of this but I do." Lily said as she looked at me.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I owe you a date." I said to her. She looked at me.

"Yeah?"She asked sweetly looking at me.

"Yeah I mean what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't repay you?" I asked her.

Her eyes opened wide, i'm guessing at the boyfriend part.

She then smiled,"Wow my boyfriend Joe,sweet,funny,in a band,hot,smart,rich, and a vampire."

"Yeah you got the whole package." I grinned at her.

She laughed as I hugged her.

"So how did you get in my room?"She asked me,

"Well easily but yeah I was waiting for you to wake up. If you want I can come

everynight and be with you."I offered.

"Yeah I would like that." She said to me.

After a few minutes she fell asleep in my arms.

I hugged her and smelled her hair.

I was enjoying this moment.

**NICK POV**

"Kevin I don't know." I said angrily.

"Nick you were the last to see Joe now I sense something is wrong!"Kevin said to me.

"Maybe he is with that puney little human."Eliza smiled.

I shot a death glare at Eliza. I don't know why she is so better towards Lily.

She is probably jealous. You see if I went for Miley I would be in this situation.

"Look I don't know okay so leave me alone." I said to Kevin.

Amy then came into the room.

"Kevin leave him alone."Amy said as she wrapped her arms around her soulmate.

Eliza laughed. She then looked around and walked up to me.

"Your off the case. I'm guessing Amy will distract Kevin. Now Christian I don't know

about him but you are pretty much dead." Eliza said sweetly.

"Shut up Eliza." I hissed as I stormed out of the room.

I then sensed Joe was near.

I ran up to hsi room and tacked him on the bed.

"Woah! What's up lil bro?" He asked with a grin.

"You! Everyone is looking for you and asking me! Where were you!" I asked yelling.

"Lily knows."was all he said.

"No shit but do they know! Joe I told you when we left the house. Fuck now what are we

going to do?! Can she keep her mouth shut?" I asked getting nervous for my brother.

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about it."He said smoothly as he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Joe you know this relationship is bad." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever at least I admit that I like her. You won't be able to control yourself."Joe said teasingly.

"Yes I could." I said defensively.

He rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

**Lily POV**

I went downstiars the next morning. I had a boyfriend and he was a vampire.

I could live with that. I mean a lot of other couples live off weird things. Okay

I was nervous but I don't know for some reason when he held me it felt so right.

I just needed to be with him and knowing that he wanted to be with me was the happiest feeling

in the world.

I went downstairs and went into the kitchen totally ignoring the person in my kitchen.

"Lily?"

I turned to see Oliver sitting down.

"Oliver!" I screamed as I ran and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged me back,"Hey girl. Where's Miley I got news to tell you."

"Hold up! MILEY!" I screamed.

Miley ran downstairs and saw Oliver.

"Hey Oliver!"Miley said as she rushed over to him.

"Hey um I need to tell you something. You see I got into trouble the other night." Oliver said

slowly.

"What kind of trouble?"Miley asked.

"Well I don't even remember but I was hanging out with some friends and I don't know I knocked out and when I woke

up I was in this house and it was totally trashed. I mean i swear I didn't do it. It's like I was set up.

Anyways they are sending me to a boarding school."Oliver said rather dissapointed.

"Is that why you haven't been calling?" I asked upset that my best friend was forced to go to a boarding school.

"Which one are you going to?"Miley asked as she sat down holding his hand.

"Uh it's Pacific Way boarding school. It's near here actually which is pretty cool. There was an open spot,

because a student passed away recently." Oliver explained.

"I still can't believe they think you did it." Miley said in shock.

That's when it hit me. Pacific Way..wait that's where Alan and Jake go...

"Wait Oliver when did the student pass away?" I asked him.

"This morning. My lawyer called and confirmed it. It was suppose to be a supirse that I came to visit since I

needed to be in the area since my chances of going to that school was high. I went yesterday and met a couple of people. Well this cool guy. But since that student died this morning

there has been an opening and I guess i'm going.."Oliver sighed as he explained it.

"Who was the student who died?"Miley asked.

"Um his name was Alan Uler."Oliver said.

My heart stopped. Alan. My friend Alan. Died?

Just then the door opened and it was Jake..

"Jake?!"Me and Miley yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry I just.."Jake then ran up and hugged Miley.

Miley began to cry and so did I.

Oliver looked confused but quickly got it as he hugged me close.

"Why did he have to die?!" I cried.

Just then RObby came downstairs and saw all of us crying.

"What's going on?"Robby asked.

"Daddy Alan died!"Miley ran in to hug her dad.

Robby looked at Jake,and all Jake did was nod.

"I'm so sorry."Robby said as he conforted his daughter.

"Yeah and those sickos already thought of replacing him."Jake said angrily.

Oliver looked up at Jake,"Yeah with me."

Jake looked at Oliver.

"I'm sorry man." Jake said looking at Oliver.

My heart was broken. Why did Alan die? Why was Oliver being accused of something

he didn't do?!

I looked at the time on my phone and left it open on the table.

Oliver hugged me again as I cried more into his shoulder.

**NORMAL POV**

Lily's phone began to vibrate. No one seemed to notice as she recieved a text message.

Jake looked at her phone.

**From: Joeee**

**My family knows you know.**

Jake looked at it and quickly pressed erase.

He then quickly rushed over to the grieving group.

Jake looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Oliver don't worry man i'll introduce you to my close friends." Jake offered.

Oliver smiled,"Thanks."

**YES YES YES alan is gone but dont worry all your questions will be answered.**

**hheeh i am so evil leaving you like this but LOE moments always cute**

**next chappy major niley**

**oh and joe meets oliver!!**

**wonder what will happen**

**and joez family knowss**

**ahhh reviewww**

**and I LOVE YOU**


	8. Chapter 8:Niley and Oliver

**okay bad news..really bad news. Well it turns out this might be the last time i update until**

**monday..I might update friday...but yeah. I am so sorry I know you guys are so used to me **

**updating everyday. But what you can do is REVIEW. tell your fellow LOE lovers about**

**this story. It's gunna suck being away from you guys but plz it would be awesum**

**if the next time I updated I had 70 reviews... I know its not likey...but I hope..**

**:)**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything...but i am going to kidnap Joe**

**on JULY 12th!**

njlove63: oh my gosh i am sooo glad you likey plzz tell me if you like this one cuz I LOVE YOU

truscott: thank you and plz tell me what you think cuz i aint feeling confident. :( ILY!!

OffdaChainXo: HUn i feel like im dissapointing you with this chapter..im sorry but I LOVE YOU MORE  
THAN CORN POPS BOIIII! and ahahahaha dont worry ill go to the mental instatute with you! promise:D

love-moon-child: I did update soon!.I NEED YOUR HONEST opinion about this chapter seriously

i feel like poooop!! :(

peach and plum: yes oliver does like Lily and that question will be answered next chapter! keep the look out.

nazgurl92: Awh thank you well you will find out soon! They wont find out anytime soon. But awhhh I

hope you liek this chapter and YES HE IS!!

**Chapter 8:**

**JOE POV**

I was waiting for Lily to reply.. I wish she would. Should I call?

This morning was a riot! I might add. When the whole family found out about

Lily knowing...uhh they weren't too proud of me.

"Joseph Adam Jonas."Christian said quietly."Where were you?"

"Yeah where were you?"Eliza asked as she sat down waiting for the show.

"Uh well you see I was out with Nick."I laughed nervously as I looked over to Nick

who was lookiing annoyed that I got him involved.

"Joseph leave Nick out of this I know you guys were hanging out with Miley and Lily."Kevin interupted.

"Now there is nothing wrong with being friends with humans."Eva said as she rushed by my side.

I loved Eva she was always there for me.

"You see Kevin."I added with a smile,"Now if you excuse me.."I said as I turned around to go to my room

when I felt my body being forced to turn around."What the-"

I was turned and saw Christian had his hand up. A power Christian had. I wish I had it but I

had to be great in order to do that and since i'm the youngest vampire wise...

"Joseph, I do not mind you hanging with humans but I have a feeling you are having romantic

feelings for one. Now you know the rule,you can't turn anyone unless they are on the brink of death..

and as far as what I know she isn't on the brink of death."Christian told me.

I felt myself get angry and frustated. I knew it was the truth but I didn't want to face it.

I looked at Christian.

_Can we be alone?_

Christian nodded and he turned to everyone.

"Leave." He said. Eva smiled at me and she led everyone out.

Once me and Christian were alone he looked at me.

"Christian she knows." I said to him.

He looked up at me with concern.

"She knows?"

I nodded.

"How did she find out?"He asked as he began walking towards me.

"Alan. I was fighting Alan when she saw me." I explained.

"Alan?! Why were you near Alan?!" He asked now starring at me. I tried my best not to get nervous but

I couldn't help it.

"He is near her! He is trying to make her his partner! I'm not going to let that happen!" I groweled.

Christian then seemed to be thinking,"Joe I do not at all approve of this...can you try not to be around

her?"

"I did and I could only take six weeks of it." I told him now sitting down.

"So,you think she is your soulmate?" Christian asked me.

"Christian I have never felt this way,not even in my human life." I said honestly to him.

"Are you planning to eventually turn her?"He asked me.

"Never. I would never. Her life is so precious to me. I could never do that to her..never. I just want

to be with her to as long as life lets her live. I can't let her have this life

of the damned..." I said angrily.

Christain then nodded,"Joseph,just know I do not approve but if this is what

you feel then so be it. But she has to keep her mouth quiet. I mean if any other vampire

outside this family found out she would have to be killed..."

I nodded as I turned around,"Thank you for understanding.."

I walked out of the room and opened the door to see al of my family falling

over for listening to our conversation.

"Ow!"They all cried. I laughed as I walked out smiling knew that right now my unlife was perfect.

**Lily POV**

Robby asked us if we wanted to stay home. We both denied this offer. If we stood home

we be even more depressed. Besides I did want to see Joe. I needed to feel his touch.

I needed him. I knew Miley wanted to see Nick. I wanted to wait till school before I told

Miley that I was Joe's girlfriend...oh god that sounded so good to say..

Oliver and Jake stood at the house with Robby's permission. It turns out that Jake

and Oliver were getting along great. Which I was glad of. I mean Oliver can be there for Jake

besides Oliver needs a guy friend.

We got to the school and I saw Joe,Nick,Eliza,and Amy waiting for us.

"Lily!"Amy squealed as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi?"I said happlily.

Never had any of his family came up to me and it sounded weird.

Joe then gave me a kiss on the cheek and Miley gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed.

Joe then smiled at Miley.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend I asked her this morning."He explained to Miley.

Miley smiled and looked somewhat dissapointed. I'm guessing she wished Nick

was like Joe and just gave in to his feelings. Nick felt uncomfortable as Miley looked at him.

"Did you get my text?"Joe asked me.

"What text?" I asked him.

"I sent you a text that my family knows."He said to me.

"About.."I said obviously knowing what he was talking about.

"Well about our little 4 am chat."He whispered in my ear. I grinned at looked at

his family. All gave me a little grin except Eliza.

She just rolled her eyes. We began walking with Joe had his arm around me.

Nick then looked at Miley.

"Miley can we talk?"I heard Nick whisper to Miley. She nodded and they stood behind.

Joe laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

Eliza then past by us,"I cannot believe he trusted you with our secret."Eliza snapped walking ahead.

I looked at Joe,"Why does she hate me?"

"Don't worry aboout it."Joe said as he hugged me tighter.

As we were walking to class everyone was starring at us..even teachers.

Ralph saw and he ignored me,when before he would have said hi.

I could see jealousy all over people's faces.

**Miley POV**

My heart was skipping a thousand beats per second.

Nick looked at Lily and his family walked away.

He began to look at me.

"Hey Miley we need to talk."He said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked encouraging him to go on.

"Well we all know that Joe liked Lily and he went for her."Nick said.

My face dropped. Why is he talking about Lily. I nodded so he can continue.

"Well I said I liked you as a friend. I mean I do it's hard because I am

trying so hard not to follow Joe and what he is doing, I mean I wish I could explain

to you what is going on but I can't and that is what gets me mad. I am trying not

to like you and be around you and I have been doing a good job so far."Nick said

as he looked down.

My heart had just been broken.

He actually said he didn't want to be around me and that he tried not to like

me. I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Oh, um okay." I said as my voice was shaking.

He then got my hand."Follow me."

I don't know why I was following him. We walked towards the back of one of the buildings where no one was.

He looked around to make sure that no one did see us.

"Like I said I have been doing a good job." He whispered to me.

I nodded unsure about where this was going. I was just so confused that I wanted to fall asleep.

"But it's too hard!" Nick growled as he went up to me and kissed me.

He was so rough that he had slammed me against the wall and I gasped while

he put his tounge in my mouth.

This was better than any other drug. I needed more and never wanted to stop.

It was like other kiss I had before. Sex couldn't even be as good as I was enjoying this make out

session. He was exploring every part of my mouth and he was sooo how do I say tough and

in control.

I smiled as he began kissing my neck.

"Nick." I said breathlessly. I then noticed Nick stopped moving as he got to my neck like he was

frozen or something.

He looked up and kissed me deeply again and I forgot everything.

He then picked me up making me giggle

as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He then stopped kissing me as he put his forhead against mine.

"Miley I don't think I am ready for you know a relationship but I do like you." He told me.

I nodded, I was still in heaven.

"So can we not tell anyone, like you don't tell Lily and I won't tell my family." He asked

me hoping not to hurt my feelings.

I didn't care as long as he liked me,"Yeah I promise."

He smiled as kissed me softly.

**Joe's POV**

School was going great. I mean Lily was my girlfriend. I was too busy focusing on Lily being with

me to read anybody's mind. Even at lunch Nick and Miley were acting nice towards each other

which I thought was cute. Maybe he said he liked her or something, well I didn't know.

Lily and me were holding hands when she looked up at me with something on her mind.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just I am too happy to be with you but i am just a little sad." she admitted.

"Why are you sad?" I asked her now getting worried.

"My friend had pasted away."she said quietly.

"Oh Lily.."I said as I hugged her closer.

"It's fine I just don't wanna talk about it."Lily said suddenly as she began to eat her lunch.

"Okay."I said repecting her.

The rest of lunch went by fine with a few kisses on the cheek here and there.

After school I was holding Lily's hand and Amy was talking to Lily on how long she has been waiting to

tell her our secret.

"Yeah oh god Lily it was horrible ignoring you but I had to cuz well you know! Ahhh now we can have sleepovers

and such! Oh girls night I never had one before!"Amy said to Lily.

She was laughing sweetly here and there. Eliza was just looking confused closing her eyes.

I walked up to her,"What's wrong?"

"I sense something coming this way." She whispered.

I turned to where she was looking and before I could do anything..

"Oliver! Jake!" Lily screamed as she ran and hugged both of them.

Why was LIly hugging a dog! What and who was that guy! I didn't sense he was a werewolf.

I ran up to her and stood by her.

Jake grinned at me,"Hey Joe,have you met my new friend Oliver?"

Lily then looked at us."You two know each other?! Oh Joe this is Oliver. He is

my best friend since ever!"

Oliver blushed as he hugged Lily.

"Hi."was all he said as he hugged Lily and didn't let go of her.

I couldn't help but read Oliver's mind.

_Oh I wonder if Lily has thought about me liking her? I wonder if that guy Joe likes her._

_I mean no matter what I am going to get Lily to love me. She means too much for me._

_I also have to help Jake with Miley since he likes her._

I was getting angirer and angrier!!

I couldn't stand this! I looked at Oliver and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Best friend?" I asked.

Oliver looked at me with concern.

"Boyfriend?" He asked as I nodded.

Jake then looked around,"Where's Miley?"

"She's with Nick." I added in.

_Get the Fuck out of here!_

I told Jake thew his mind. He grinned and thought.

_Make me! Once I see Miley I am going to-_

I couldn't help it I lunged at Jake socking him in the face.

"JOE NO!!"Lily screamed.

**SO yeah i am ending it here.**

**I am so sorry about this but yeah.**

**Niley moments and LOE**

**i know it sucked and im sorry that you guys wont**

**be able to get anymore until monday or maybe tomoorw**

**but I PROMISE the next chappy i post up will begreat! no joke!**

**Ahhh please review and tell me what you think**

**cuz i HATE this chapter.**

**:( i wanna cry. But i needed to post this. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner and amy

**Welcome back welcome back welcome back. I am back again.**

**Sorry it took me forever. but while I was away I had time to think.**

**Well i just wanted to clarify what was going on. Because some**

**people are confused.**

**CLARIFACATION:** **Jake is Jake Ryan in this story the character. He is**

**a werewolf and so was Alan. Jake likes Miley,just like Alan liked Lily**

**and thats why Joe fought with Alan, because Joe didn't want Alan**

**to make Lily his partner. Now Jake goes to a boarding school in**

**Pacific Way(remember where Alan took Lily to surf),as DID Alan**

**before he died. Since Alan died there is room for a student and**

**that's where Oliver is going to go. So Jake is trying to take Oliver**

**under his wing.**

njlove63: Yay im so glad you liked it. Well im thanking you for helping me with my writters blockk ILY!!

serena94: heheh well there is kinda a triangle with NIley going on in this one and it will continue next chappy promise!!RnR!!

OffDaChainXo:WOOOOO!! Team Vampire! ill sooo put it on my page if yew make one!! oh gosh plz read and review bby!!

Truscott: hmm maybe its somethign you predicted!! who knows?! ahahah read and reviewww hun THANK YOU!!

love-moon-child: awhh thank you you gave me a confidence boost! hehe!! well i hope this chappy will be as good as the last!!

nazgurl92: well hopefully you think that this chappy is good too. And i know i know but she will soon find out! hehe ILY!

dancegurl291: awh im so glad you liked it! tell me what you thinhk!!

CodyLinelyLuva: ohh gurll i put the clarifacation juss for you!! PLZ reviewwww bby!

.ohmyjonas.: soon enough soon enough!!

**So I hoped that helped clear things up.**

**Anyways on with Chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Spies and Amy

**Miley POV**

Me and Nick had just finished a make out session as we were going to the front

of the school when we saw a crowd of people.

"What's going on?"I asked Nick. When I looked at Nick he seemed to

be a little out of it as if he sensed something.

"Let's go!"Nick said as he grabbed my hand and started running.

I could bearly keep up with him. We got closer and saw Joe Jonas

fighting with Jake Ryan! Why would he be fighting with Jake?!

I looked and saw Lily begging Joe not to.

"Jake!" I screamed. He then looked up as Joe punched him in the face.

Jake then pushed Joe off him and they both were starring at each other.

"Okay break it up." Eliza said as she picked up Joe. Nick ran over to him

and began talking to him.

Lily however ran to me.

"I can't believe him. How could he do that to Jake?"Lily said angrily.

"What?! That so isn't like Joe, let's go check on Jake."I said as

we rushed over to Oliver and Jake.

"Dude Lily that's your boyfriend he seems like a jerk to me."Oliver said

looking at Lily.

Lily I could tell was hurt. She just stood quiet and didn't even look at Joe.

I was so confused now. There was Jake Ryan who was hurt thanks to

Joe. I know Nick was Joe's brother but he should be mad that Joe started this

like Lily is. Jake then looked up at me.

"I woulda fought back but when I saw your face I decided to be the bigger person and stop."Jake

smiled at me.

My heart began to flutter. NO WAY in hell did he have the sexiness of Nick, but he did have charm

and I knew that he liked me. He stopped fighting for me.

Lily then looked at him,"Listen Jake I am so sorry for what Joe did."

"It's okay,look we know each other and I said something about our past. It is

my fault for provoking him."Jake told Lily.

Lily sighed and kept giving Joe some death glares.

Joe however was being blocked by his family.

I rushed over and hugged Jake. He hugged me back.

"Miley there is one way to make me feel better."Jake began as he looked up at me.

My heart was beating faster.

"How?" I asked. I knew it was coming. What do I do?! Do I change the subject...

"How about we go to dinner. Just as friends, but just me and you?"Jake asked me.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed,"Sure."

Lily and Oliver were grinning at our moment.

"Maybe he can help you move on from Nick." Lily whispered to me.

I smiled and looked at Nick. I didn't want to move on from Nick..but

I promised I would wait for Nick and I had to keep that promise.

**JOE POV**

Lily stood there talking to that dog.

"You shouldn't have done that."Nick said bitterly.

I knew he was right but I couldn't help it. Reading his thoughts

just made me angrier.

"Want me to go talk to her?"Amy asked as she could see that Lily was mad.

"No i'll do it." I answered. Yeah I had NO idea what I was going to say. If I told her

that Jake was a werewolf I don't know how she would take it.

Would she stop talking to him? I didn't want to freak herout more..and if Jake knew

that she knew would he hurt her?

I sighed as I walked over towards Lily and them.

Miley looked extreamly angry. I walked over there and Miley didn't look at me.

"Lily..."I began as I saw her face.

Jake grinned at me which I was pist.

Lily walked away and I guess she wanted me to follow so I did.

She turned around and gave me a dissapointed look.

"Look Joe I can't be mad at you for long so while i'm pist, I

am just going to say I cannot believe you did that to Jake, yes he did provoke you

but I expect more from you!"Lily shouted to me.

I was dying on the inside, if she only knew why I was so upset.

I just looked into her eyes,"I'm sorry."

She looked at me and sighed and she turned her head. She then looked up.

"I forgive you." She said to me.

I smiled and hugged her. She then kissed me on the cheek.

"So ready to go home?" I asked her signaling to Nick that it was okay to come over.

Nick walked over and I could tell he kept looking at Miley. Jake was talking to her and she was laughing.

I was so frustrated I needed to do some kombat with Kevin tonight or maybe even Marek to

keep me from getting angry.

Lily then smiled and then turned to Oliver and Jake.

"Actually Oliver had called Miley's dad and asked us to go out with him for Dinner

considering Alan's death."Lily said quietly the last part.

I sighed again and nodded.

"Oh okay." I said quietly. She then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you coming tonight?"She whispered in my ear.

I grinned and nodded,"You bet."

Lily then waved at Nick as Oliver rushed up to her side.

I grew angry. How could she be so oblivious to Oliver liking her?

**Lily POV**

I knew that Joe was pist off that I was hanging out with Oliver and Jake.

It seemed Nick was pist off at the fact too that Miley was talking to Jake.

But he had to understand that I was friends with Jake and Oliver before him

and I couldn't just replace them because he was my boyfriend even though he was perfect in everyway.

We got to the dinner and sat down. Jake the whole time was cheesing up to Miley and

she seemed to be flirting back in some way. Meanwhile I knew Oliver liked me

but I HAD a boyfriend I mean come on.

We were sitting there and Oliver kept smiling at me. I wonder what he was smiling about.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked Oliver. Oliver grinned.

"Nothing Lily."Oliver smiled.

CRASH

I turned and heard and looked for the source of the crash. I didn't see anything.

Jake looked around and grinned. He then kissed Miley on the cheek.

Oliver grinned at them and looked at me.

"Lily please I am asking you...Joe isn't right for you." Oliver spoke.

I hated it when he is like this,"No,Oliver...let's just enjoy this."

I looked at him and he just smiled before getting a text. He checked his phone

and then quickly closed it.

**JOE POV**

Me and Nick watched as they drove away.

Amy and Eliza rushed up to us.

"Just let Oliver have her Joe, I mean he is a human."Eliza said.

"Oh shut up Eliza!"Amy said as she rushed over to my side.

"You know if you and Nick went for a hunt I'd so back you up."Amy said slyly.

I looked at Nick and he looked at me with the same face.

"So uh yeah we are going hunting."I said fakely.

"Oh yeah i'll tell Kevin."Amy said with the same fakeness.

"You guys are idiots it's a stupid human!"Eliza hissed.

Me and Nick laughed at each other as we got in my car.

"We will drop you guys off first."I said quickly.

Amy jumped into the car as Eliza obviously took forever.

"So do you know which dinner they are going to?"Nick asked me as I was driving my fastest.

"Uh yeah it's like a mile or two away from our house."I responded. I couldn't wait

to drop off Amy and Eliza so me and Nick could get to Lily.

I'm pretty sure he was losing his control and falling for Miley he was just stubborn.

Nick then turned to Amy.

"You know about humans right?" Nick asked her.

I didn't want to read Nick's mind this time whatever it was I'm pretty sure it was about Miley.

"Yeah well the girls."Amy said as she got the same hint I did.

Nick just nodded and began focusing on the road.

We got to the house and Amy and Eliza hopped out.

I was soon driving to the dinner.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?"Nick asked me as we were almost at the dinner.

"Easy my brother check out the backseat."I said.

Nick then looked inside a bag and sighed heavily.

"SUnglasses and hats?!"Nick asked.

"Classic."I smiled as we parked away from the dinner so we could walk there a little.

"Joe you have to be kidding me we are going to spy on them with tacky disgueses?!"Nick asked

me as if I was crazy.

"And?! Fine then don't wear the hat!"I said as I snatched my things.

Nick sighed heavily as he put on his hat and glasses. We walked in the restraunt and saw them immideatly.

"Jake had to sit next to Miley."Nick said annoyed. I grinned at him as I saw Oliver looking at Lily.

"Let's go."I whispered to Nick. He nodded as he touched me and we looked to see if the coast was clear.

We then went threw the wall to try to see them better.

I leaned in and decided to listen to Oliver. We were sitting by a plant and looking

at them. I then consintrated.

_Lily sure had matured. Her boobs have gotten bigger,unless she is using a padded bra...but_

_looks how juicy they look.._

I was getting pist off. Why was he talking about Lily this way! He shouldn't even be thinking this way.

_I wonder if she is good in bed? Hmmm maybe she still remembers when we made out that one day_

I couldn't take reading his mind it was pissing me off I punched the pot and it crashed.

In an instant time froze. I turned around and saw Eliza and Amy.

"We couldn't let you embaress yourselves."Amy giggled.

"She convinced me."Eliza said.

For once I was thankful. We quickly got out of sight and all four of us hid somewhere else. When I looked

at a frozen Lily,Miley,Oliver,and Jake..Jake's face was looking in my direction. Did he know

we were here?

All four of us went and sat in a booth and held up the menu.

The time suddenly went back to normal.

"I feel like we are the scooby doo gang."Nick said as he was trying not to laugh.

"Ohhh! I wanna be daphnie!"Amy chirped.

I smiled at Amy and stood looking at them. I couldn't stand that stupid human even thinking of her!

Meanwhile Nick seemed to be rather calm.

Then Jake leaned in and kissed Miley on the cheek. I felt Nick's blood boil everyone could sense something

was wrong with Nick. He sighed.

"Let's go."Nick said suddenly.

"Are you sure?"I asked him. Amy and Eliza both had nervous faces on too.

"Yeah let's go."Nick said as he quickly got up.

We followed him and I took once last look at Lily.

We ended up going home. I texted Lily.

**I miss you.**

I waited for a reply when I didn't get one I decided to pay her a visit at her house.

But what if she was at the dinner still? I couldn't just go? I mean if I just would stay in her

room and suprise her...she'd like it right?

NICK POV

I knew this was pretty desperate but I had no choice. I walked inside the room and instantly

regretted it.

"Hey Nick!"Amy greeted.

"Hey Amy look Amy can I ask you for advice?"I asked her.

"Yes?"She asked me as she cuddled next to me.

"I like Miley but I don't know what to do."I said as I felt weird telling her.

"Oh well honestly I think you should go for it I mean I like her and she seems nice."Amy said.

"But be like Joe and suffer?"I asked her.

"Well not suffer but be in love."Amy grinned.

"Isn't being in love with a human the same?"I asked her.

Amy then looked at me."Hun I don't know when Kevin found me it was love. I mean after he saved me

I was dying. Do you think maybe I mean if Miley ever gets hurt maybe..."Amy thought.

"I would never want Miley hurt..."I said thinking about it.

"Then what do you expect?"Amy asked. I thought about it and I was so confused.

"I want Miley."Was all I could say.

"Then all I could say is go for it."Amy told me.

Okay I knew she was right but with Jake dangeling Miley in front of my face

I had no idea what to do. I mean I wanted so bad to make Miley mine but what if I end up

doomed like my brother.

**NORMAL POV**

It was dark and the area was dark. The moon was out and there was a blonde boy

waiting a car.

"Did you drop them off?"A voice said.

The blonde looked around and looked towards the woods.

"Finally. Kinda funny how we pulled it off."Jake said as he walked towards

the voice.

He saw Alan come out of the shadows.

"Yeah with me being dead after all. So, when do we turn that human guy?"Alan asked.

"When did the pack say?"Jake asked.

"Tonight."Alan said as he smiled.

"Then let's go."Jake grinned.

**woooh i updated?! Sorry it took me soooo long.**

**I will update soon! but so do you guys like!**

**Nope alan isnt dead!! and yes they r plannig to turn Oliver!**

**Ahhhh I hope you like reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	10. Chapter 10:Serenade a fire

**WOAH BABY I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS!!**

**oh my lord but YES I am soooo happy! Ah! I cannot believe it!**

**I am jumping up and down! No Joke! Well Yes They are planning**

**on turning Oliver into a Werewolf and Alan isn't dead...**

**YES DRAMA. oh did i mention i add a little sexiness in the **

**beggining LOE fans...thank me later.**

CodyLinleyLuva: Nope he is not dead! Gosh I am so glad you liked it! tell me what you think of this one!

FindingNemoRox: hehe well here it is I hope you likey this one as much as 9.

Truscott: YES U were RIGHT! High five UH son! heheh! well tell me if you like this one its the set up for the MAIN PLOT!

Njlove63: well THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I effen love you and appreciate you so much! I SWEAR!

xXmusic-in-my-soulXx- awh you changed your name! OH I CANT SEE THE BANNER! but yes we will be buddies! damn you

are tooo kool do you have a myspace? or aim? if you do send it to me!! AHHH ILY!!

love-moon-child: you were right. they were. damn those dogs! lets send them to the pound!!

nazgurl92: You didnt! yay i suprised you! I am so happy! yay i feel complete well hopefully you enoy this one!

Serena:OMJ i added some NILEY for you! I did I did I kinda took a little idea. so CREDIT TO YOU ON FLUFF!!

CrazyMonkeyGurl: yes I do recomend twlight. you will enjoy it and you WILL love it. guarantee! hopefully you like this chap!

JinXEd4eva: yay I am sooooo glad you did please review and gimme yo opinion

Peach and Plum: YES SURE OF COURSE just gimme what u want your character to be and yes you most def can!

youtookmytwinkie: welcome to my story and yes she did It was my bad. well I am so glad you liked please lemme know

if you like this one.

Loe4ev: GOSH I LOVE ur stories and I am so glad you liked mine! Your too kool!

Chapter 10: serande a fire.

**Joe POV**

I was waiting for Lily.It was going to be ten already. What was taking so long?

Suddenly I smelled the dog near. I felt my teeth gettng sharper. I hated Jake so much.

I waited and waited and then finally I heard a noise.

"Oliver.."Lily said annoyed as she got upto her room. I was about to come out of my spot

when I heard a noise towards the window. I looked and saw Oliver climbing in her room.

_What was he doing here?!_

Lily walked towards him and watched him stuggle.

"I told you not to come in here."Lily said as she was smiling at this.

"Yeah but you know me i'm a-"

"Doughnut. I know always have been always will be."Lily giggled as she helped Oliver in.

I was happy that she called him a doughnut but a little dissapointed that she helped him in.

I looked intensely and tried my hardest not to read Oliver's mind.

"So...why sneek in here after I told you not to?"Lily asked slyly as Oliver took a look at her

room.

"Well Lily do I honestly have to answer that?"Oliver looked at her. Oliver's hair looks like a bucket

head. Everything about him was making me angry and I couldn't stand it.

Lily just sat down in her bed as Oliver sat next to her.

This was a feeling I never had before. My stomach felt as if it was going inside of me.

My throat felt really dry and I wanted to scream. My palms were getting sweaty and

I couldn't describe how my heart was beating the more he looked at my girlfriend...

"Lily do you remember the 9th grade?"Oliver asked her. Lily closed her eyes and nodded.

"Me and you...I mean we decided that we just rather be friends..."Oliver spoke.

"Yeah."Lily said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I need to know if I feel I mean-"

Oliver leaned in and tried to kiss her but Lily turned her face and he kissed her cheek.

"Oliver I love you so so so much, but I just want to be your friend, your best firnd."Lily said.

That's when I knew it. I know I need to be with her for the rest of my life. I needed her.

She was the one to make my life complete. I wanted to move in and kiss her but

I couldn't risk getting caught. Oliver then got a text message. He looked at it and smiled.

"Jake is ready to go...so yeah. Bye Lily."Oliver said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and hugged him back.

He soon went down her window. I just kept grinning as she then was lying down on her bed. I soon jumped on her

bed and covered her mouth to hide the scream.

"Boo." I laughed.

Lily smiled as she pushed me off her.

"How long were you here?"Lily asked me as she threw herself on top of me causing me to fall back on

her bed.

"Long enough to know that you and Oliver made out." I teased. She blushed red and tried to

get off me but I pulled her back on top of me.

"Joe."Lily groaned.

"What? Oliver got your tounge?"I asked her teasing her again.

"JOE!"Lily hissed.

"Okay Okay sorry!" I laughed as she put her head against my chest.

"Do you have any idea how much I care about you?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled,"No, I mean I don't get why."

"You are different Lily, call it Destiny, call it Phil, i don't care all I know is that I never want

to let you go." I told her truthfully. Trying to be as serious as I could.

Lily smiled,"I'm dreaming."Lily said looking at me.

I couldn't help it I pulled her thin body up and kissed her. She kissed me back.

From the last time she tried to make out with me I stopped her but this time I couldn't help

myself. I then flipped her over so I was on top of her on her bed.

Lily smiled and kissed me I then kissed her hard and she opened her mouth

a little bit. I ten started rubbing my tounge on her lips. She knew what I wanted

and I know she wanted what I wanted. She opened her mouth and I slowly started

rubbing my tounge against hers. She then started getting chills on her body and I got

a confidence boost knowing that I satisfied her. I started getting a little more rougher with

her as I grabbed her hips.

"Hey!"Lily gasped as I grinned at her.

"You know you like it." I said to her out of breath.

"Shut up." She told me as she kissed me again.

We were getting into this make out session. I have never felt

a spark like I had before with this girl. She made my head go crazy. I felt her getting weak

though and I wondered how long she could keep up with this.

I soon closed my mouth as began to kiss her lips softly.

"Joe."Lily said out of breath.

"Yeah babe?"I asked her.

"Promise you won't ever leave me."Lily asked in a whisper.

I looked at her perfect face and grinned.

"I promise."

**NORMAL POV**

It was 3am. Oliver Oken was sleeping in his dorm.

Jake's bed was empy. Soon two body's drenched a towle with liquid and put it over Oliver's nose.

Oliver was soon knocked out.

Alan sighed."Ha poor kid."

"Yeah but oh well."Jake grinned,"I mean come on he was thinking of your girl."

Alan looked and kicked Oliver's body."You sure we should turn him?"

"Yes we have to he fits in perfect besides we need someone to spy on the bloodsuckers

and it makes us untouchable...since this little piece is friends with the bloodsuckers..uh

love interest."Jake explained.

Alan nodded as he put Oliver over his back. They jumped out of the window and started running towards the woods

slowly tranforming into werewolves.

They were running fast and soon dropped the body.

There were Five other werewolves looking at the body.

Jake then looked at Alan as he bit Oliver's leg.

Blood started squirting out.

Soon the werewolves turned into humans.

"So that's Oliver?"One of them asked. He looked like a hyper kid.

"Yeah, he is going to help us get rid of the bloodsuckers so they can leave

our girls alone."Alan added.

Oliver then opened his eyes and began sweating.

"Where,where am I?! Why is my leg burning?! JAKE! Help!" Oliver cried.

Jake then leaned down next to Oliver.

"Welcome to your family."Jake whispered in Oliver's ear.

Oliver began yelling in pain. The others watched fancinated by his transformation.

"What's happening to me?!"Oliver shouted as ge began scratching the dirt to hold

on to somethig for the unbarable pain he was experiencing.

"Jake! Why?!"Oliver cried again.

"Shut him up he is getting annoying!"Alan growled.

"Ha! Alan if I remember you were begging for your life."Jake joked.

Alan sighed. He watched and remembered when he first became a werewolf.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

Oliver was now out cold now. Alan walked olver to him and saw how his appearance changed.

Oliver was no longer lanky but had some built body. His hair was no longer straight but wild.

"Take him back."

Alan looked up as the strongest werewold growled. Alan would have to end up training him and he knew it.

He didn't want to at all because training was hard. He would have to threaten him and HE would be

responsible if Oliver screwed up and told anybody.

Jake nodded as he picked Oliver up.

"He aint that bad."Jake said as he told his pack.

"Hurry and get him out of here. He made enough noise already." The leader said.

Jake sighed as he started running to take Oliver back.

The two young wolves were running back to the school when Alan stopped.

"Jake! Cmon man we cannot to this. I mean Oliver, he how can we pull this shit off?"Alan asked.

Jake growled,"Dude shut up. We have to do this!"

**Miley POV**

I was so in love with Nick. I mean he was the guy who I wanted to marry.

Yet I think he didn't want to be with me which made me angry. But what could I do?

I was sitting in my bed while Lily went to bed early. Jake had left early and I knew he liked me a lot.

I mean he was such a great guy. What if Nick broke my heart? What would I do?

I hated this secret thing but then again it made it a little bit more fun. I was lying on my bed and

sighed. Then I heard my phone buzz. I checked and it was a text...from NICK!

**Miley. Hey uh can I come over?**

I grinned and almost squealed.

**Yes! How long will ya take? :)**

I waited for about thirty seconds till I got another one.

**6 min.**

I looked confused at my phone. I quickly ran to the mirror and checked if I looked

okay and thank god I looked decent. I looked downstairs and saw that Daddy was asleep

on the couch...watching the football game of course. I then turned back and went inside my room

when I heard music...and a voice. I rushed to my window and saw Nick with a guitar...

"_I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine..." _Nick sang. I looked at him and smiled. He

then looked up and began strumming his guitar.

"_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new.."_

I slowly began to climb down my window and never took my eyes off him, I hoped

I didn't fall. He was smiling while singing which made my heart melt.

"_That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and shes that were I wanna be  
Another 6 minutes everything feels so new."_

By this time I was on the ground and slowly began walking towards him.

"_That's just six minutes with you  
I need six minutes."_

He slowly stopped playing. I starred at him and my eyes became teary.

"Was I that bad?Joe was right I need to work on my-"

"No you dork! It was so nice! I just...you are so great"I said as I couldn't describe my feelings.

I leaned up and kissed him as he kissed me back.

"I promise I am going to work more on the song and perform it for you this friday."Nick told me as he hugged me.

"Nick,you make me so happy."I said as I kissed him again.

"Miley I really do like you I just need time but I want you to know I care about you and stuff..like

cause girls you know think guys don't care about them,but i'm not like that I mean I-"

"Shut up."I said as I interupted his cutness.

"Okay."Nick said as we started making out.

**Lily POV**

The rest of the week went by great. It was perfect. I mean Joe and me have been perfect. Besides him teaching me

how to drive...well it was just him saying as long as I don't run people over it's okay.

It was friday and the day of Joe's performance.

I checked my cell durring lunch.

"What is it?"Miley asked me. I had a huge feeling that Nick and Miley had a thing but I didn't want to say anything

because Miley always would deny it and I didn't want to push it. Besides Nick pretty much ignored Miley

unless we were all together.

"It's just Oliver or Jake haven't texted me since well that one night." I said worried.

I mean maybe Oliver was busy with school but at least he would text.

"Just calm down Lily I am pretty sure he will be fine."Miley smiled.

Joe was talking to Nick and Amy about something I decided to listen in.

"I am just saying if we do plan the trip I say I drive."Joe said.

"You drive please unless we all want to die I think not."Amy said as she sighed.

"We won't die just all end up paralyzed."Nick said with a smirk.

"I drive you guys all the time!!"Joe complained.

"Yeah but not far places!"Amy squeaked.

"Can you guys shut up! Besides we are going with Marek. So most likely

he will drive." Eliza butted in.

"High Kill."Joe whispered.

Nick snickered.

"Shut up you weirdo."Eliza said.

"Well I am just saying you are a mood killer, you kill the mood."Joe laughed.

Nick gave Joe a high five while Eliza hit them in back of the head.

I laughed and soon got a text message. Miley also got one too we looked.

**from:Olii**

**Lily. im here.**

I looked and saw Miley.

"Jake's here!"

"Oli's here!"

We both said at the same time.

Joe and Nick then looked at us.

"Who's here?" Nick asked.

"Uh Oliver." I said. I didn't want to mention Jake

since well yeah.

"Yeah?"Joe asked interested.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The fire alarm had went on and the water went through all the cafeteria.

"Oh god!"I screamed as the water hit me.

"Let's get outta here!"Eliza panicked.

Joe got my hand and started leading me towards the exit.

Nick and Miley soon followed us and Eliza and Amy were the first ones out.

"Is there a fire?"I asked Joe.

Joe looked around as we were in the feild where all the students had to wait.

"I don't know. "Joe said looking around looking confused.

Miley then whispered something to Nick.

"No."Nick said to her.

Then the principal came.

"Joseph Nick!"

They both turned and looked at the principal.

"What is it?"Nick asked.

"It seems your lockers have been destroyed."The principal said.

They both looked at each other and looked angry."Are you serious?"Joe asked.

"Please come with me it seemed like a prank."The principal said.

"So it was fake?"Miley asked.

"Yeah apparently."Amy said as she looked at her hair.

"Now I can go get my things, I left my bag in the cafeteria."Miley said.

I didn't want her to go alone.

"I'll go with you." I said as we both went to the cafeteria. Thank god it was a small school with little supervision because

no one noticed.

**NORMAL POV**

Three young men were starring at all the events that happened.

"Do you have control?"Jake asked Oliver.

"Yeah I think so."Oliver said. Alan then nodded.

"Make us proud then."

Oliver looked at Alan and nodded as he began to run towards the school.

Jake then looked at Alan."The plan is in motion."

"Yeah hopefully Oliver doesn't fuck up." Alan spat.

**YES YES YES! The next chapter is where the big BANG of the story happens.**

**yes sadly oliver is turned if you havent guessed the next chapter is the one where Oliver**

**descibes his weeek.**

**SO i added NILEY AND LOE moments!**

**I hoped you liked.**

**reviewwww please**


	11. Chapter 11:please be mine

**GIVE YOURSEKVES A HUG! yay I got over 100 reviews for **

**our chapter 10!! Wowzahhh! well okie i just want to thank you all!**

**Also MyJONASESSENSESARETINLEING i got your pm! Thanks very much!**

Truscott: Thank you well another super review! Well if you like the flirt

part there will be more! wink wink

Youtookmytwinkie: I know poor oliver and hahaha! You liked that part

well thats great! Im going to give your story a read! So keep reading and reviewing.

CodyLinleyLuva: Awe im so glad you liked the little fluffness. With Niley. Ahah I love

that song too lets see what other song they sing?!

njlove63: YOU are what us story writters call a devoted fan. I love to see your reviews and

YES this chapter will contain MAJOR LOENESS.thanks for your request!

love-moon-child: Thank you very much! hehe Well IM SO SORRY I didn't update yesterday!

Im starting to get busy with school. So I might update the next day or the following day. Keep posted ILY!

duchessofcharm: heheeh you like twilight too?! Wooh well I read it in a day! yes I am a bookworm when it

comes to books that dont make me drool! haha! BUT THANK YOU!! keep reviewing!

peach and plum: Next chapter the character will be revealed.I hope you enjoy it. BUt until

then enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

serena94: Hehe I hope you liked the NILEY! I mean I had you in mind when I wrote this

as long as others who LOVE NILEY. hehe well I hope you like LOE too!!

xXMusic-in-my-soulXx: OMG NOOOO I didn't get it! BUT! I did request you on myspace

so you can send it through there. And you werent on aim yesterday! :( BUT TEAM VAMPIRE!

forever! hehe READY FOR SOME LOE?! Well your going to get it! ILYLAJ!! MWAH!!

amy4156:Thank you so much amy! Im glad you liked the story! Well if you havent read the twilight series

I say you go and pick up a copy I PROMISE you will not regret it! So tell me when you get it! so we can gush about it.

SweetSerenityPeacexRose : awhhh!! it is great! tell me when you get it so we can gush about it!!

**disclaimer: I do not own anything but I am working on owning JOE JONAS!**

**Chapter 11:**

**LILY POV**

Miley was following me as I rushed inside of the school to get my bag. I had valuable things

inside there and what if someone stole them. I mean I know they say never go alone but

Miley was there.

"LILY!"Miley squealed as she followed me."Lets go back it's creepy being here."

"But Mile I need to get my bag."I said as I was soon in the caferteria.

"Hurry up and let's go get it." MIley said annoyed as she followed me inside.

I rushed over to where we all hang out and grabbed my bag.

"Okay Miley let's get out of-"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"What's going on?" I asked as I heard the loud noise.

"I don't know but...let's go!"Miley shouted as we began running towards the exit.

The suddenly then part of the roof began to collaspe towards the door.

"Miley!" I screamed as I grabbed her shirt and pulled her back before part of the roof fell.

"Gosh thanks Lily!"Miley said as she was shaking and holding me.

"I'm scarred!"I admitted as I looked at it. The exit was blocked and there was no way to get out.

"What if we get blammed for that?!"Miley asked as she now heard people comming towards the scene.

"Hey!"

We both turned aroudn to see Oliver open a door that wasbehind a bunch of tables. I can't believe I

didn't see that.

"C'mon let's get out of here!"Oliver shouted signaling us to go towards him.

We both ran over and went outside the door.

"Man do you girls ever not get introuble?"Oliver chucked as we seemed to be in a secret hallway.

"Shut up!"I said.

"Oh thank you so so so much!"Miley said as she hugged Oliver. I then too felt guilty as I hugged him back.

"Yeah Oliver thanks I don't know what we would've done without you." I said.

He then looked at me and grinned,"Anything for you."

We were walking towards the exit when I noticed Oliver looked different. He seemed to have more muscle

and looked older and a lot more attractive.

"Oliver you look good."Miley said before I could say anything.

Oliver spinned around,"Thanks. Sorry I haven't been in touch with you in the past few days

i've been going a few things with people.Getting to know them."

I looked and him and smiled,"Are you getting closer with your new friends."

"Well Lily I can honestly say they are like my family."

I was so happy that Oliver had made new friends I mean with everything going on in his life right

now and the fact that I am constantly rejecting him it feels great that he has something good going for him.

We got the the exit and Oliver stopped us.

"Wait until the coast is clear." He said in a hush voice.

"Oliver how would you know if it was clear or not?"I asked him.

He looked at me and grinned,"Trust me I have a gut feeling."

IN like two minutes OLiver opened the door and the coast was clear. I smiled at him as we all rushed to where the students were.

Amy and Eliza looked at us.

"Oh gosh Joe and Nick are looking for you! The roof collasped!"amy squealed.

Eliza looked at me and laughed.

Then theyall of a suddden looked alert as they saw Oliver.

"Hi ladies."He smiled at them.

"Ha, I see your good friends with Jake now."Eliza said.

"You bet."Oliver winked.

Oliver never had this attitutde before I wonder why he was acting like this.

Amy then looked at me and Miley and sighed,"You better get off school grounds before

someone reports you for trasspassing."

Oliver was about to speak.

"Amy he saved us."Miley said.

"Saved you?"Eliza asked looking at Oliver. Oliver just kept a smile on his face.

"Yeah we went back to go get my bag when the roof started collasping." I added.

Eliza then looked at Oliver,"Really?"

"Yeah! And we were trapped until Oliver found the back door and we got out of there."Miley finished.

"Wow everything is so convient isn't it?"Eliza said.

"Gosh Eliza calm down he saved them."Amy said in a hush voice.

Eliza just gave Oliver a death glare. I mean I know she was a bitch but come on.

Suddenly Joe and Nick came running towards us.

He stopped and then looked around and starred at Oliver. Joe's first face was

confusion then anger and Nick did the exact same thing.

"Ha, is that a way to greet a friend?"Oliver asked them

Joe and Nick looked pist beyond all reason.

"Was it forced?" Joe asked Oliver.

I had no idea what was going on.

"At first but hey I kinda like it."Oliver smiled.

"Woah guys lower your testosterone."Miley said getting inbetween Joe and Oliver.

Nick was also tense too which was rare.

"SO you saved them?"Nick asked eyeing Oliver.

Oliver smiled,"Yeah I mean they got trapped so I was near when I had heard it so I thought why not

go save to of my best friends."

Joe laughed as he put his arm around me.

"Seems our lockers were trashed."Joe said as he starred at Oliver.

"Sucks for you man."Oliver said. I could see it was getting tense I had no idea why everyone was mad at Oliver he did

nothing wrong but help us, I mean geez!

"Attention all students, classes have been canceled today due to a dangerous collapse. Your

parents will be informed." Somone lady said in the speaker.

"YAY! Thank god!"Miley exclaimed as she hugged Nick.

Nick's eyes popped open and he slowly hugged her back.

I looked at Miley and she saw me and quickly let go of him.

Joe also looked but then sighed and looked at me.

"Let's go out."He said to me.

"Um okay well I-"

"Me and you." He interupted me.

"Um sure."I said glad that it was just going to be me and him and this time there would be

no vampire secrets!

I quickly hugged him and looked at Oliver.

"Uh Miley Jake is coming."Oliver added.

MIley perked up and she beamed,"Really?!"

Joe turned around so quick I felt a slap of wind hit me.

"Nah man, Joe, go this shall be fun."Nick grinned.

"But I-"

Nick then shook his head and nodded towards Amy and Eliza,"CHillax have fun."

"Oh okay man I'll see you tonight."Joe said refering to the show they would do.

Nick nodded as the five pair of people were starring at each other akward.

I wanted to drag Miley along but maybe time with Nick would be good for her and maybe alone time

with Joe would be good for me.

We walked to Joe's car and sat inside.

"Are you okay?"Joe asked me once we were in the car.

"Yeah, why Joe?"I asked him as he began to put the keys in the ignition.

"Nothing I just hate it that he saved you when I didn't...I shoulda helped you not him."Joe said quietly.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I hated that it was always akward whenever Alan

was involved I mean Joe didn't seem the type to be jealous...

We began driving and I noticed that we were passing by dinners.

"Where are going?"I asked him.

He just looked and smiled at me,"Ha,don't worry about it."

I grinned and smiled,I loved Joe so much I mean I need him in my life...just

looking at him driving and him glancing at me every once in a while made my stomach turn.

We then were by some woods it looked plain, you know when you are driving and you pass by the

boring scenery. He then suddenly stopped.

"We're here."Joe said as he smiled and got off the car.

I saw him and looked around confused. I slowly got out of the car as Joe was stretching.

I slowly looked around. I mean it was just simple and there was no place to sit down...why would he take me here?

"Joe um are you sure we are here?"I asked him just to make sure.

He laughed,"Duh Lillykins."

I giggled."Okay so what are we going to do?"I asked him.

He then turned his back towards me.

"Joe?"

He turned and grinned,"Hop on the Joe Jonas express I guarantee it's going to

be a great ride."

I blushed and walked towards him. I wanted to but I was still worried if I was too heavy.

He then looked at me to see if I would go.

"Lily,c'mon we are almost there."

I sighed and hopped on his back. I squeezed my legs tightly around his waist.

I also hugged him tight.

"Hold on tight baby,don't let go."He whispered to me.

I then made my legs and grip tighter.

In doing that I felt so strange...I mean me and Joe have made out before but

our bodies have never been so close. I never have pressed against him so tightly.

I sighed and then Joe Began to run.

I could't explain it but it was weird it was like time stopped except us.

We seemed to be going so slow yet everything else was going too fast.

I looked up and saw thinsg past by so quickly.

Within 10 seconds he stopped.

"You okay?"He asked me.

"Yeahh."I said a little dizzy. He gently put me down and I almost tripped.

"Woah careful clutz!"Joe laughed as he helped me up.

"Shut up!"I laughed as I playfully hit him. I then stopped... and looked.

It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The light seemed to glisten of glitter...the grass was

a pretty shade of green it was a little meadow but the sky looked so blue and I was enchanted by it.

There was a blanket in the middle of it.

"This spot no one knows about...except you."Joe told me as he looked around he seemed at awe.

"Joe...why me?"I asked. I mean this was his spot and he didn't even show Nick or Kevin.

"Because...Lily I mean you mean a lot to me and this spot is meant for peace

and when i'm with you I feel like that."Joe said as he looked in my eyes.

I leaned up and he leaneed down and kissed me softly. He then took my hand and led me to the

blanket. We sat down and he looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"I asked. I was feeling nervous too for some reason but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"It's just...I am just...listen please?"Joe asked me.

I laughed and nodded.

He then held my hand and began singing.

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

I bit my lip and did the only thing I could do I leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed me back and I pushed him down on the ground and he laughed.

He then flipped me over and got on top of me and kissed me hard.

I started kissing him and began kissing his neck. He started to breathe heavy.

"Lily..."He breathed out of air. I smiled knowing that I satisfied him...or at least I think I was.

He then grabbed me and sat me on top of him and he looked at me.

"Lily...I want you to be mine...I love you."

I was in total shock. He had told me he loved me and that he wanted me.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him softly.

He held me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

I knew what I wanted to do now...it was all clear.

"Joe...turn me."I said to him.

"What?"He stopped and looked at me confused.

"Make me one of you..."I said to him as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Wha-wait Lily, I love you too but uh...I can't."Joe told me.

I looked at him I mean how the hell could he say no...I mean didn't he want me?

"But Joe..we can be together forever right?"I asked him.

"Yeah but there's no way in hell i'm going to let you be a vampire. It's such a cruel life

I mean I want you to have a normal life."He told me.

"So what is going to happen to us then, I mean can we last..your going to be 17 forever

and what you are going to be with a 40 year old me?"I asked him starting to get upset about

this.

"I don't know I didn't really think of that.."Joe said looking at me.

**Nick POV**

It was an akward moment since Lily and Joe left. I had a feeling Joe was going to tell her that he loved her

and I couldn't be more happier for him but then at the same time it made me worried..

Should I go public with Miley?

Jake was purposely at this point flirting with Miley in front of me.

"So Miley..what areyou doing this friday?"Jake asked me.

"Uh I am not sure why?"Miley asked.

"Well why don't I take you out on a date?"Jake asked her.

"Uhh well I am not sure because..well I-"

"C'mon Lily."Jake said hugging her.

I couldn't fucken take this anymore.

"JAKE GET A FUCKEN CLUE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"I yelled.

Eliza,Amy,Miley,Oliver,and Jake all looked at me.

"Excuse me?"He asked me getting up.

"Jake,Nick calm down."Miley said standing up.

Jake then walked over to me and said slowly.

"Trust me i'll turn her before you."Jake winked.

I couldn't take this I didn't want to pull a Joe but..

"Miley is my girlfriend."I said slowly.

Miley looked at me with excitment and rushed over to me.

"Oh Nick!"She squealed.

Jake looked disgusted,"Oliver let's go."

Miley then looked at Jake and Oliver.

"Why are you guys going?"She asked suprised.

"Miley we snuk here to see you. We did. So i'll call you tonight."Jake said to her.

Oliver hugged Miley as they soon drove off.

"Christian is going to kill you."Eliza said as she looked at Miley.

"I know!"I said as I hit my head.

Miley then looked at all of us confused.

"Why?"Miley asked.

"No reason it's just no reason."I said as I began to pace back and forth.

**Normal POV**

Jake was fuming.

"What are we going to do?"Oliver asked Jake.

"I have no fucking clue."Jake snapped.

Jake then suddenly stopped and smelled the air.

"What's up?"Oliver asked now curious.

"They're comming."Jake smiled.

"Who?"Oliver asked. Jake then turned to Oliver.

"Well since you know that the Jonas's are vegetarian leeches..."

"As in they only eat animals?"Oliver asked.

"Yeah...well let's just say a couple of meat loving vampires are heading this way.."Jake smiled.

"Will Miley and Lily be okay?"Oliver asked concerned about his best friends.

"Yeah...as long as they are with us."Jake winked.

**YES YES I UPDATED! sorry i was going through some problems but...**

**I solved them. Anyways I do have aim and myspace so if you want to chat..**

**oh and I added LOE...it may have seemed bad and akward **

**just to wait till you read the next chapter...SEX ED.**


	12. Chapter 12:Kiss a Lie

**So uh I am reallu surprised you guys havent killed me yet...**

**I know it has been forever but let me explain**

**I was going to upload it but my computer completely flopped**

**and I havent had one in forevr**

**so I am so sorry welll i do not own anything yadda yadda yaaa**

**BUT THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**SERIO!**

**Myjonassensesaretingling: **good job recuitung twilight fans! yay and omg oka ill soo check

that book out thanks for the heads up! and yes they are coming! I know! ahhh! tell me what you think of this one babe! I love you!!

**dutchessofcharm:** I dont know if this will be funny but more tention next chappy will be funnier

I promse because of a game they will play! awh damn you can read it in a day too! High five!!

**Truscott:** I have some Loe moments in here but this chapter is like tension! but next chappy I am excited to write cuz its Mushy Loe and Niley plus the BAAMM happens!

**amy4156:** heheh thanks so much baby! keep reading darling! I am too! lets hide under Joe's strong arms! heheh wink wink

**Serena94: **awh thanks bby! rah rah rah! will you like this one? lemme knowwww!

**xXMusic-In-My-SoulxX:** hoooozaaaah! yes i did get it I EFFEN LOVE IT BABE! IT IS THE SHIIII!

CORN POPS BOOIIII status! did you like my friends story? hope you did! Oh gosh I KNOW you will know what happens next chappy when you read this one! eeeekk! I cannot wait to see your response!

**CodyLinelyLuva:** Yes he did! But he also has another prob!! read and find out! Oh and Oliver gets in Lily's and Joe's buzzznizzzz! oh snap! read and review I LOVE your opinions!

**love-moon-child:** so have you read twilight yet? oh trust you WILL love it! It is amazing! and ohh well thank you so much for the recomendation! I will look into that for you darling! and I am hopign you like this one...I love that your dedicated thanks it means a lot!

**nazgurl92:** well one of the things you wondered comes true in this chapter! oh they meat eaters

will come soon! trust me! Ohh god there is one CUTE Loe line that I hope you like it made me gooo awww so corny! review plz!

**Youtookmytwinkie:** ahhhh yey! thank you you seem to be dedicated to this story im going to read your soon! I think you hilarious keep up ur work and review mines! thanks sweety!!

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose : **Oh it will be revealed pretty soon! You are the first to know that there will be a SEQUAL! to this story!! heheh yes yes yes! plz review this chapp!

**peach and plum:** BABE IM SO SO SORRY! its going to be in the next one for sure! There is a love triangle for your character! trust you are in love with two people!! heheh! so be excited for the next one!

**njlove63:** must i always say your so dedicated and I love you? yes i do I do love you! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU

**CELY:** next chapter your prediction will come true! yes yes yes you guessed it! geez you are too cool! ima give you a HUG! thanks and review again hun!

**chapter 12: Kiss a Lie.**

Ever since that one day in the meadow me and Joe have been a little akward. I mean don't get me wrong but whenever it's just me and him he tries with all his might to avoid the subject about me turning into a vampire or if we do he ends up kissing me and then we have a huge make out session. Also Miley and Nick have been all weird. I mean they are together but Nick gets nervous however Miley re assures that they are all good.

**Miley POV**

I felt Nick push me into the janitors closet. I knew what this meant..major make out session. When we went public I thought things would get fine but instead he rarely holds my hand.

"Nick." I gasped as he slipped his tounge in my mouth.

"Shhh."Nick grinned as he grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Nick...I-"He then pushed me against the wall and brooms fell.

He then began to nibble on my lips.

I just went along with it. What did I want to ask him?

He then began to reach for my pant buttons.

"Hey!" I gasped as i playfully slapped his hand away.

"Sorry." Nick appologized as he kissed my lips lightly.

"It's okay babe, uh listen baby I wanted to ask you how come it seems like you kind of embaressed to be with me?" I asked him.

"Uh well if people ask I say yeah." Nick said looking at me.

"Yeah but Joe and Lily get to go out and have dates all romantic..and stuff." I said feeling jealous if Lily.He grinned and then pushed me against the wall and began massaging his tounge so lightly I was craving for more...

"But does Lily brag on how Joe satisfies her like I do to you?" Nick asked me cocking his eye brow.

"No...she doesn;t."I grinned. It was true. Nick was more of the agressive type who LOVED private make out sessions...while Lily and Joe just made out without as much passion.

"I love you Nick." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. Nick leaned forward and kissed me and smiled.

**Lily POV**

Joe hugged me as we were holding hands. I loved Joe so much but I wanted to know if he wanted to be with me as long as I wanted to be with him I measn I wanted to marry him!

We were in class getting ready to go to our next class.

"Did you do the homework?" I asked Joe as he was brushing his hair.

"Yeah of course silly." Joe joked as he showed me all of his work.

"Urgh I didn't get it." I complained.

"I thought you said you finished your work?!"Joe asked shocked.

"Well uh.." I began.

"I sense problems." Eliza said in a high pitch voice.

"Shut up Eliza, stop being such a bitch." Joe snapped.

Ever since me and Joe have been together Eliza HATES me a lot.

Eliza rolled her eyes and began talking to Amy.

"Well I kinda got carried away in our little make out session." I blushed.

Joe sighed,"Lily I do not want to distract you from your studies.."

This was getting me mad. All I wanted was a little lust and Joe treats me like if I am a kid.

I got annoyed and looked down.

Joe looked at me and he looked like he was about to say something.

Amy then looked at Joe and he just looked at Nick who was talking to Miley.

I admit I was acting like a baby but hello A girl has got to you know get a little passion.

Miley then texted me

**Hey Lil. u ok?**

I looked at her a nodded.

The bell then rang and we got up to go to our next class. Joe was walking next to me and managed to grab my hand.

He looked at me,"You okay?"

"Yeah I am fine." I smiled.

We walked in class when we saw a man we didn't reconize.

Then our teacher walked in.

"Hello students well today is a special day as we talk about sex ed and this is Mr. Hasher. Please procede..."

**JOE POV**

_Why Sex Ed?! Why ?! It was bad enough Lily thought I wasn't passionate about this it's just I might get carried away and make a mistake and what if I turn her?! That was the last thing I wanted to do I care too much about her. This was going to be akward._

Lily was paying attention as he was describing a penis with a banana.

"Alright now let's see you there."Mr. Hasher pointed to me.

"What?!" I hadn't been paying attention to anything he was saying.

"Come up and see if you can properly put on a condom on the banana." Mr.Hasher said.

I almost blushed as I felt Lily's eyes on me.

I mean I didn't know what to do I mean I didn't want to look like an idiot. I kept a cool face and calmly walked over to Mr.Hasher and took the banana.

"So this is suppose to be a penis?" I asked him looking at the Banana.

"Well yes." Mr.Hasher said. I looked at it and shrugged and was mortified at the thoughts I was reading of the girls in the class.

I simply slipped it on,"Here take your banana."

I then walked back to my seat. The class laughed and so did Lily.

Lily then blushed as they began to actually talk about intercourse.

I could read that the whole class wondered if me and Lily had, had sex before...most thought yes and some thought no.

I mean I knew Lily wanted to have sex with me and don't get me wrong, I did want to have sex with her I mean how could I resist but...once again I didn't want to turn her but I knew she would get pist. I really wanted to avoid the whole sex topic when Lily whispered to me.

"Do vampires have sex?" She asked.

I blushed and turned towards her,"Yeah."

"Oh." was all she said.

After class was over we heard it was going to be on for three days.

I had my arm around Lily when she turned to me and smiled.

"Hey."She whispered.

She then leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back and then her tounge was licking my lips...wanting to make it more passionate, people were starting to stare I had two choices one people can talk and I would deepen the kiss and risk showing that I was a vampire and possibly killing people, or two embaress Lily and push her off me for everyone's good. She was going to kill me but I had to do it.

She then looked at me. I could hear a couple of girls whispering.

"Lily I- I had..." I tried to explain. She then nodded.

"It's okay I better get to class."Lily said as she walked to class. I chased after her.

"Lily wait!" I said easily catching up to her.

"What Joe?" Lily asked.

"Lily I am so sorry look...I just I can't do that in public." Joe said.

Just as time has there way with making me look bad Nick was making out with Miley against her locker.

Lily looked at them and me.

"Uh...Nick has uh.. I got nothing." I said in defeat.

Lily smiled and walked away.

I felt so bad and rushed over to the making out couple.

"Nick can I talk to you!" I asked.

Miley's eyes were still closed but when she opened them she blushed.

"Oh! Uh I sorry!" She stuttered as she walked away.

"What?"Nick asked annoyed that I had ruined it.

"Lily thinks I don't wanna be with her." I complained.

"Why would she think that?"Nick asked me.

"Well I kinda don't really do P.D.A." I admitted.

"Yeah well niether do I." Nick said.

"Yeah but you show her passion a lot by making out with her in public. I mean I

am new to the whole resist human blood thing and am afraid i'll bite her." I complained.

"Explain that to her." Nick said quickly.

"Well what if she gets freaked and leaves me." I asked worried.

"Dude if she didn't leave you when you told her you were a vampire i'm pretty sure

she wouldn't leave you for anything. I don't think she is capable of leaving you." Nick smiled.

"Yeah you're right." I said realzing it. I mean I loved Lily and if I explained things to her she would have to understand.

**Oliver P.O.V ( i know right!)**

I had sensed something was going to happen so Alan and Jake had told me to wait around school. I mean since I did "save" the girls that day they should be happy to see me.

I was walking around school when I picked up Lily's scent. It led me to the back building. There I saw Lily with a late pass.

"Lil." I said as I hugged her.

"Oliver?!" Lily asked shocked as she smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey...so you look upset what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing it's me and Joe It's kinda weird to explain to you." Lily said.

"I'm listening." I said, truthfully I didn't want to but I needed to.

"Well I sometimes feel like Joe doesn't love me as much as I love him."Lily said.

GREAT!!

"Oh why is that?" I asked getting interested.

"Well I don't know I mean I would like it if he you know showed a little bit more

interest." Lily said.

"Oh well Lily listen you are so beautiful and if you were my girl I would do anything

for you." I said sweetly.

Lily looked at me and grinned,"You are too sweet."

"Lily I am in love with you and I feel like I should tell you something." I said.

Yeah I know it was a llittle early in the plan but since Joe was doing bad I thought

I could weaken thier trust.

"What is it?" Lily asked avoiding the I Love you part.

"I am a werewolf." I said to her.

"Whaa what?!"Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah I know Joe and his family are vampires." I said to her.

"But what?! How did you..who?!" Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah but don't worry I only turn when there is a full moon or when I desire but I have no restrictions." I smiled emphasising the last part.

"Did Joe know this?" She asked almost in tears.

"Yeah and I don't know I mean I try and be friendly but Joe hates the fact that I turned." I said being a little dramatic.

"Oliver who turned you?" Lily asked.

"I don't know I was bitten on the first few days. I mean I didn't want you to be scared and when I found out you knew Joe was a vampire I thought..I should tell you I mean it's only right...I can't believe Joe didn't tell you." I asked shocked.

"No.. I mean I thought he would tell me that one of my best friends was a werewolf." Lily said shocked.

"Yeah so did I. Listen Lily I am gonna head back to my town. But i'll be here friday...call me whenever." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. There I left Lily with a look of shock on her face...perfect.

**Joe POV**

After school I went to Lily's class to wait for her outside. I looked and didn't see her in there.

I decided to walk over to the front maybe she was there and she was.

"Lily!" I smiled as I ran over to her.

Lily was standing by herself. She looked dissapointed.

"Lily? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Lily said suddenly. I needed something to cheer her up I needed to think of something

so she would not hate me.

"Lily this weekend my family is having a family baseball game..."I began.

Lily looked at me,"Ahuh."

"So do you want to come?" I asked her.

Lily smiled,"Yeah, what about Miley since she doesn't know..."

Lily then began to think. I starred at her. This is the time I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"Well Nick has to deal with it." I said to her.

"Okay. Joe I love you." Lily said.

I looked into her eyes,"Lily when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me

everythings alright,when your right here by my side."

LIly then beamed and she jumped on me and kissed me.

"Joe you're amazing."

I smiled but when I looked at her I couldn't help but feel she was hiding something..

**I am so sorry if it sucked! ah I truely am like I said it got deleted so I needed something up**

**well if you TWILIGHT fans read the baseball game thing then you know what is coming up!**

**oh and try to get the youtube video quote hehehe**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ily!**


	13. Chapter 13: turning and baseball

**Wowzahhh! Let's seee hmm. Who saw the CAMP ROCK music video premier on Disney channel?! I know I did!! Hehehe. Come as you are you are a superstar!**

**AH! I just cannot wait. Let's see 8 MORE weeks till the soundtrack comes out.!**

**And 8 WEEKS and three days till CAMP ROCK! Wooh! Okay well anyways. This is going to be the dun dun dun. Only let's see 3 more chapters till it's over.**

**I know I know im getting sad. BUT there is going to DEF be a sequel. Im gunna like skip New Moon cuz it would be too much Loliver. And im a LOE fan. Anyways…prepare for the twist.**

**njlove63: heheh well I am glad that you are dedicated at the end you will be OMJ!**

**BriiAna: well thanks for even bother reading it I mean I hope you will! Oh the answer to your question will be somewhat answered.**

**CodyLinelyLuva: AWH! im sooo glad you liked the quotes! heheh the ending I hope will get you hooked for sure! keep reading!! ily!!**

**Serena94: hehe well yeah sorry about that but thats why its rated T :) But hopefully this chap rocks your socks. next will be PURE FLUFF**

**Truscott: THANK YOU SO MUCH and it will be ahhh i know i keep repeating it but the end of this was even a shocker for me!**

**xoxoAnnaxoxo: Thank you so much for putting me on your favs. hehe you made me smile. review please.**

**morgiecorgie: STEPHANIE's Love interests is revealed next chapter and steph will be in the next sequel.**

**XxMusic-in-my-soulXx-  TEAM VAMPIRE WOOOT WOOOOT!! heheh well I LOVE your replies...and I hope you read this and like enjoy the ending and I WANT YOU TO REVIEW this one.**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose: Well the werewolves and vampires are enimies...but they both know Lily and Miley so they didn't want to reveal themselves in front them since they are human. and im glad you liked it please review this one.**

**love-moon-child: awh well try to read it soon!! please try!! pleasee its great! and i wanna read more of your stories. :) so enjoy this!**

**Erin: IM al so glad you like this story! hehe i hope to see your review in the next chapter!! :) thanks so much and you'll see!**

**Chapter 13: Turning and a Baseball  
**

"Will you stop it already!" Joe snapped at his younger brother. Nick had been pacing back and forth through the walls and Joe usually would laugh if Nick hadn't been doing it for two hours straight.

"Shut up! I'm nervous. What do I do?!" Nick asked confused.

"Don't invite her!" Joe said plainly.

"I have to! You invited Lily, so if I don't invite Miley then what?!" Nick asked nervously.

"Then you are introuble with Miley Stuart and damn that Miley is feisty when she is mad." Joe pointed out and added a laugh thinking about it.

"Okay, I mean. You don't think the family could hide they are vampires?" Nick asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Nick seriously…" Joe said.

The Jonas Family baseball game happened every year. They all used their abilities to play at their best. It was one time that the Jonas's could have fun all together without hunting.

"What do I do?" Nick groaned.

"Look I'll have Lily take care of this." Joe smirked.

"And Lily! What's this I hear about her wanting to be turned into a vampire?" Nick asked curious.

"Uh, god please don't bring it up! I get enough of it from her…" Joe groaned. For the past few weeks that's all Joe has been hearing about. She would pretend not to bring it up and then BAM. Also in front of Amy who would actually be persuaded to side with Lily until Joe gave her a look and reminded her no.

"Don't you want to be her soulmate…I mean you love her right?" Nick said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I do. I just love her too much to give her this life." Joe said. But he had been thinking. What if she grew up. Would she still be in love with him? Could they work. Would they end soon? If she did turn then he would be taking her life away. He couldn't do that to someone he loved with all his heart.

"Well okay if you are sure." Nick said before getting up.

**LILY POV**

It's been a few weeks since the whole health class incident. It had me thinking about Joe and our relationship. I do love him but sometimes I feel like he doesn't love me as much as I love him. That would change because tomorrow was the annual baseball game I got invited to.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I looked at saw it was a text from Oliver.

**Im downstairs ;)**

I sighed as I looked at the text. It has been weird knowing Oliver was a werewolf. I knew Joe knew and he doesn't know I know. That has also been bugging me, why wouldn't he tell me that my best friend was a werewolf.

Oliver explained that it was weird that I was hanging with a group of blood suckers and that I should hang out with him and his friends more.

I walked downstairs and felt huge arms wrap around me. I suddenly was in my bed with Oliver smiling at me.

"Fast?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Oliver said. He got off me and looked around my room.

"MILEY!" Oliver shouted. Then in three seconds Miley was in my room running towards Oliver as she gave him a hug.

"Oli!" Miley squealed.

At that moment I looked at all three of us. How did this happen? Was I insane? How could Oliver be a werewolf, I be the girlfriend of a vampire, and Miley be girlfriend with one too but doesn't know it.

"Gosh." I said quietly.

"So you guys how about Hannah, Mike and Lola go to a premire of a Mikayla's new movie." Oliver said.

"Hmm sounds interesting."Miley thought.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Oliver said as he took out his sweater and sunglasses.

"Today?"Miley asked.

"Well no tommorow." Oliver said.

"Oh I can't." I said right away.

"Why what's going on?"Miley asked me.

"Uh Joe kinda invited me somewhere..."I said.

"Oh where?"Miley asked me.

Oh no! Okay do I lie to her?What do I say?!

"Oh to this baseball game..." I said.

"Oh really whos playing?"Miley asked me. Okay she knew somethign was up.

"Uh a couple of people..." I said trying to lie. I AM HORRIBLE at lying.

"Like who Lily?"Miley asked stepping in front of me.

Even though Oliver was a werewolf he still knew not to piss MIley off when she is in interegation mood.

"Uh, i'm going to uh go like uh get some water." Oliver said quickly leaving the room.

"Lily!"Miley squealed.

"Okay okay okay! The Jonas's are having an anual baseball game!" I said quickly.

"Ugh! Nick didn't invite me?!" Miley said angrily as she was getting her car keys.

"Uh hey um where are you going?" I asked nervously as she stormed of out my room.

I then heard Oliver say,"Hey MI-Oh..okay."

I went downstairs and saw Oliver eating an ice cream.

"Where did she go?"I asked.

"I'm guessing your boyfriends house."Oliver said putting emphasis on boyfriend.

"Oh god! Uh can't you run fast? I mean i'll hop on your back and we can-"

"Oh! No no no no. Lily we have a pact I mean I can't go on thier territory and they can't come on ours. It's a rule." Oliver said.

"But! I need to get over there!" I complained. Oliver then sighed.

"Look. I'll make you a deal. I'll take you to where the line between our territories are." Oliver said.

"Okay." I said.

I noticed Miley took the car so she is probably driving 400 miles per hour. I hopped on Oliver's back and he ran and within 10 seconds I could see

her in the car.

"Let's go through the woods." I said to Oliver. He nodded and we went through there.

We now passed Miley and I decided to wait until I saw Miley's car come.

"Where's the line?" I asked Oliver who was now smoking a ciggarette. I wasn't suprised by this.

"About 30 feet away." Oliver said pointing ahead.

"How can you tell?"I asked him.

"I could sense it." Oliver smiled. He then threw the ciggarette on the floor and smiled at me.

"Lily apparently we aren't going to the premire so...ill see you some other time." Oliver told me.

"Okay bye Oliver." I said hugging him. He hugged me extra tight and sighed looking at me.

"Lily, be careful and if anything happens...at all. Call me." He said looking worried at me.

"Okie Oken." I winked. He nodded and walked away.

I could sense Miley's car was comming, and because it was a roaring car. I stepped on the opposite side of the road

so if she did see me and couldn't stop I wouldn't get hit.

Suddenly the car screetched and stopped about 10 feet after me. I rushed over to see a shocked look on Miley's face.

"How did you get here so fast?"Miley asked shocked.

"Uh Oliver, motorcycle, shortcut. Oken left." I said as I hopped into the passanger seat.

"Miley maybe Nick had a good reason not telling you.." I said trying to cover up the obvious reason.

"Well I want to hear it from him."Miley said fast as we were almost at thier house.

**NICK POV**

I was relaxing watching a movie when I heard screetching. My senses went wild...Miley?

Joe sat up too and alert.

"Did you invite them?" Joe asked looking at me.

"No!" I said as I jumped and was all of a sudden down stairs.

Amy and Kevin were in a middle of a massive make out session.

"You GUYS! Miley alert!" I shouted.

"Nick!" Kevin said angrily. Amy then sighed.

"How you gunna explain that to Christian?!" Amy asked.

"No fucking clue!" I said as Joe was downstairs suddenly too.

"Okay well where are the others?" Joe asked.

"They took Marek to Italy, but they will be back in a couple of hours." Eliza said.

"Okay cool. Kev! Eli! Please pretend to be human! Please!"I begged as I fell to the floor.

"If Christian finds out.."Kevin warned.

"He won't! I swear it!" I said.

"Fine." Kevin said annoyed. I knew I was going to get introuble for this I just knew it.

I couldn't tell Miley like Joe told Lily, Miley was different.

Soon our doorbell rang.

Joe then made a face and laughed.

"What?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Answer it." Joe grinned.

I opened the door to see my girlfriend pist, very pist.

"Nick!" Miley said.

"Yeah Miley Wiley?" I asked.

"How could you not invite me to your family baseball game?"Miley asked.

"Oh, uh that,um I uh-"

I was at a lost for words. I mean I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it now. I looked at Lily

who smiled at me and then matched eyes with my brother inside.

"Come in?" I said inviting the two girls in.

Lily went straight to Joe and they greeted each other with a kiss.

Miley huffed,"Nick, you didn't want me to go did you?"

"No! I do it's just I get embaressed I mean MIley please come to the game!" I said all a little too fast.

Joe then saved me,"Yeah I mean he really does want you to go."

I smiled and thought,_Thanks Joe your a life saver._

Miley thought about it and smiled,"Okay."

**Joe POV**

It was the next day and time for our baseball game and I had no idea how Nick was going to explain to Miley about our mad major skills.

"My family is good just to let you know."Nick said to Miley for the 63267487574302750 time.

"Haha okay I get it." Miley laughed kissing Nick.

Lily was holding me and would kiss my neck a lot.

"You are such a tease." I whispered to her.

"No you are." Lily said as she bit my bottom lip.

I LOVED it when LIly did that, I felt goosebumps approach my skin. Lily giggled and kissed me.

We were driving in the car there and when we got there we saw Christian, Edgar,Sandra,Eva,Marek,Kevin,Eliza,and Amy.

Nick and me got out of the cars and with Miley and LIly walked towards them.

"Hi you guys this is Lily." I said. Everyone knew about me and Lily not that I cared if they approved or not.

"This is Miley." Nick said quietly. Im guessing Miley felt Nick's umcomfortableness.

She waved to them.

"HI, so why don't you girls sit down over there and watch us play." Edgar said excitedly.

I noticed Lily and Miley drool over him and I got annoyed.

"Actually I will be sitting out this one." Sandra said.

"Suit yourself." Marek said as they all went to go play.

I went to the feild it was me, Nick, Kevin, and Eliza on one team. Then there was Christian, Marek,Amy,Eva, and Edgar on another.

So it was like us young ones v.s the olders.

We began to play and let me tell you Miley was amazed, we all went our quickest jumped high,slammed the ball and everything.

Let me tell you Nick had to do a lot of explaining.

**Normal POV**

Sandra sat inbetween the two girls. They were sitting in the grassy area by the field.

"So Lily i bet you plan to be with Joe?" She asked.

"Yeah I do I really love him." Lily beamed.

"What about you Miley?" She asked.

"Yeah I do but I don't know if he does." Miley said sadly.

"Oh darling don't let him get to you...he just doesn' t do well with girls." Sandra said with a chuckle that made Miley and Lily laugh.

"Wow they are amazing." Miley said speechless.

"Yeah they are." Sandra said. Soon Sandra got alert. So did the others and the game stopped.

"What's going on?" Lily asked Sandra.

"Non vegetarians.." Sandra said suddenly.

"What?"Miley asked confused.

Lily however was frozen and she wanted to run. She wanted Joe near her right then and there.

Suddenly Five People appeared in the field.

...

Joe and Nick got tense and Joe worried about the girls as well as Nick.

_Hide Miley and Lily._

He sent a message through Sandra's head.

"Well Well well isn't it the Jonas's..." The leader said.

"Derek." Joe said simply.

Christian stepped in front of Joe.

"Leave now Derek." Christian said.

"Why I mean we can be here after all it is vampire territory." Derek said smugly.

"Vegetarian only." Edgar corrected.

"Edgar,don't you learn by now to be quiet?" Derek asked.

Soon a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes came. She looked all bubbly.

"I smell human blood." Nikki said.

"Really? Keeping humans as pets Christian?" Derek asked.

"Can you shut the hell up and leave already?" Joe asked.

Derek walked up to Joe.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Oh I thought being a vampire gave you good hearing and not make you deaf." Joe shot.

Derek then smiled and sniffed Joe.

"Gross. Loving your food. YOu bring disgrace to all vampires." Derek barked.

"Oh yeah, well at least i'm not a mudering cold hearted son of a bi-"

"Leave now Derek."Marek said. Christian and the others stood quiet to contain their anger.

Derek's eyes then turned black. His skin became more pale and he showed his fangs.

"I got my target." He said quickly. Joe read his mind and before he could move he blinked.

Joe's eyes opened and in one second Derek was standing in front of Miley grabbing her.

"Ah! What? NICK!!" MIley screamed. Miley had no idea what was going on. Were they vampires?

Was this guy about to kill her? Nikki then stared at Liily and instantly fell to the floor.

Lily was terrified on the floor and couldn't move while Sandra was starring at Derek.

"Leave her alone." Sandra said. Then in a second the whole Jonas family was behind her.

He then looked at Lily.

"Your right I found a better one." Derek grinned.

Derek then bit Miley's neck. The Jonas clan was shockked that they would even do that!

"MILEY!" Everyone screamed.

"AHHHHH!"Miley screamed in pain.

Nick ran up to kill Derek but he threw Miley hard behind him against a tree and then had Lily.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Joe roared.

Sandra, Nick, and Amy ran to MIley while the rest of the Jonas clan waited to kill Derek.

Then three other vampires came right next to Derek within a second.

"Smell her." Derek commanded.

Lily was on the verge of tears."Please don't!"

"We shall play hide and seek."Derek whispered in her ear."You hide we seek."

Then in a flash they all dissapeared.

Lily was shaking as Joe rushed up to her holding her.

"I'm sorry!" Joe said kissing her forhead.

"Joe!" Lily cried. She then looked at Miley who was on the floor.

"MIley!" Lily screamed. She ran over to her as did the rest of the family.

"She's dying."Sandra said holding an uncoincious Miley.

"No!" Nick growled holding Miley rocking her back and forth.

"Nick, there's nothing you can do." Kevin said.

Lily was hugging Joe uncontrolably."Joe do something!"

Joe didn't know what he could do."I don't know..."

Amy then took a deep breath.

"Turn her." Amy said.

"What?" Nick asked inbetween sobs.

"Turn her." Amy repeated.

Nick then looked at MIley's limp body. Will he damn her now and forever?

* * *

**didnt expect that did you?**

;)

review please


	14. Chapter 14:outta my head

**So. I havent updated in a while. Hmm.**

**Well there is a good explanation for that.**

**I have a new laptop. It's pretty and lime green!**

**My old laptop is now dead and burried so I lost ALL my work.**

**Pretty sad eh? Well no fear! no fear! no fear! I am updating now.**

**:) So I hope you enjoy this highly anticipated chapter!**

**21 effen reviews?! omgosh I would be the happiest gal in da world**

**if when i upload chaptwe 14 and i have 172 reviews!! eeeekk I would die!**

**:D help make my wish come true and i promise ill update friday!**

**:)**

**you guys are the best reviewesr!!be jealous everyone cuz my reviewers are the**

**most kick ass loyal awesome omahgahtastic reviewers out there!!**

**truscott:** heheh i glad you thought that! well this chappy is the setter for the next one! i hope you likey!

**amy4156:**omj! i am soo glad i inspired you to read twilight! isnt the series amazing! hehe well im glad im keeping you occuipied remember the movie comes out december 2nd i think! wooot!

**MyJonassensesaretingling:** Yes she will be and you will see how jealous she gets in later chapters! I mean i would be too! hehe I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**njlove63:** Thanks for your review! I love your reviews sooo effen much! heheh! well yes you will find out in this chapter!

**peach and plum: **the appearance of Stephanie is in this. She will be in the next chapter a lot!! :) hope you likey!

**Serena94:**oh he shows her in this chapter! Its Niley love but more drama for Loe! But doncha love with Loe has drama?!

**ttran59: **Thanks and I am sooo glad you are a twilight fan! hehe you make mehh happy! and im glad you like Loe and Niley I love them a lot soo much!! Hope you like this once. Its a little emotional for Nick

**dutchess of charm:** sorry for the cliffy but hey hey hey this chappy helps you!! hehe I hope you like this one. Idk if it ends in a cliffy lemme know! keep reviewing.

**xoxoAnnaxoxo:** Ahhh! hehe yay I hope you like it! Like serio I hope you do. not as good as the last one but I hope it satifies you until saturday!

**Vita of Damno:** awhh thanks you ROCK! haha well its okay I sometimes read and dont review...at least I know your a fan! tru and review this chapter!! Hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkee!

**love-moon-child: **it took me forever and im sorry! really but hey I updated and its better than never! please review my loyal reviewer please :)

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose: **Wow hehe I LOVED Your review! well you will se if he will turn her or not. and jackson lives in their old home back in L.a he will be mentioned in the next chapter for sure! hehe and well all your questions will be answeered next chapter promise! but keep up the questions I love em!!

**XxMusic-In-My-SoulXx: **hahahahahah!! OMJ OMJ I EFFEN LOVE YOUR REVIEWERS!! they are awesome and you get soo into them I love them! Ahh well yes yes yes Nick will make this choice very very soon! Trust me very very soon! Oh oh and a shocker int her in the next chapter! I love you I love you! I love you!!

**JB Lover:** I know I feel so bad for Lily tooo!! but I love this! and I am addicted to Twilight tooo! Like Major no joke Lets gush about Twilighgt yay!

**Briiana:** eeeekkk I hope Miley doesnt die either well she does die...OOPPPS SPOILER!!

**CodyLinelyLuva:** ahahah thank you for enjoying this!!I like that you like this story! woooot wooott!! heheh I hope you likey this chappy!

**jss2420:** OMJ i am sooo happy you read this! awhh I love twilight and Niley and Loe! So hopefully you like this Niley chappy!!

**YoutookmyTwinkie:** Yeah she is going to feel alone and of course she is going to be dramatic! Oh youare too effen funny for words! Seriously!! :)

**Ilovejoeeee:** thanks keep reading sweeety!

**nazgurl92: **well thanks for reading this chapter! I really appreciate the reviews that you give me!! hehehe! Well I hope you like this one!

**cjjonas01:** are you serious! I feeel soo honored! Awh thanks you made my day please read this chappy! and please tell me what you think!

* * *

chapter 14: outta my head

**Normal POV**

"I can't." Nick said quietly.

"What's the problem you thought about it before." Kevin growled.

"Yeah I know I know! But I urgh! Shut up!"Nick yelled as he looked at Miley's pale face.

Joe knew where his brother's head was. All confused and out of frame plus Nick wasn't

too good under pressure so this must be really messing him up.

Lily couldn't stop crying and Joe looked at her. He held her tightly he knew Lily's life would change

forever and he didn't want her awake for this moment. Joe closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"Lily asked inbetween sobs. Joe then whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight."

Lily looked at him confused and he kissed her eyes. As soon as he removed his lips

from her eyes Lily was knocked out cold.

**Nick POV**

I saw Joe kiss Lily and she passed out I knew why he had did this. I looked at

Miley's limp body and I knew I had mere minutes left.

"Why are you taking your sweet time?" Joe asked once Lily had fallen into a sleep. He still held her

in his arms.

"I don't know I've only done this once and to kill." Isaid quietly. I looked at Miley. If I messed

up and drank too much then it was my fault that Miley died. Either way these last moments, her dying moments, were the

last moments I would ever hold her. I will never be able to see her skin glow. Her eyes glitter full of life. I would

never be able to control her or just observe hoow beautiful her humanity was. My Miley was dying slowly and

it was over whelming but I knew what I had to do in order to save her. IN order to keep her on this earth.

I looked up and Christian was starring at me.

"Nick this is up to you." He said calmly as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I knew what my choice at this point and I looked up at Joe and Kevin and nodded.

Miley's body temperaurture was going lower and lower. I then saw her glow dissapear.

It was now or never.

_im with you..._

I knew that was Joe's voice. I looked down and leaned in.

Being thid close to her neck, smelling her scent...memories...

_"Sweet Nibblets!" Miley exclaimed. I turned to her and handed her a dollar _

_and saw her blush..._

"I love you Miley." I whispered to her ear. I let my teeth come out and quickly bit on her neck.

My senses began to race, I felt everything and became aware of everything around me.

I felt a rush it was pure addiction, pure extacy, all the best feelings around were comming from

MIley's blood and I needed it. I felt her last bits of life slowly fading away and I knew I had to stop soon.

_Stop Nick Stop!_

I heard Joe's voice in my head again. I quicky threw myself off Miley and starred at her.

I then bit down on my wrist and saw blood coming out I placed my wrist on Miley's lips and

she slowly opened her mouth and a few blood drops touch her tounge. That's when it started.

Her body started to twitch and she began to moan in pain.

"Ow!"Miley groaned as her body began looking like she had a seizure.

I wanted to go over there and make sure she was okay.

"Stop."Kevin held me back.

"Why she is in pain." I complained.

"Leave her let her transform." Kevin said as he held on to my shoulder tightly.

I couldn't keep my eyes of MIley as she was twitching. I then looked at Joe who's eyes

were tearing up. He then looked down at Lily and then I understood why Joe didn't want

to turn Lily. If I had Miley had been asking me to turn her like Lily after seeing this I would've said no.

Seeing Miley in pain and appreciating her beauty of life was too much to give up.

Soon Miley's eyes opened and they turned bright blue. Her pupils were dialated and her skin became very

pale. Her body seemed to get more mature and her teeth became perfect,white and I saw her fangs appear.

Miley then looked at herself and at all of us.

"Um Miley baby, uh I forgot to mention something." I said nervously. She was so beautiful I couldn't help

but stare and get nervous.

"Nick.."Miley said obviously scarred.

"Uh i'm a vampire and uh youa re a vampire...kinda funny huh?" I said.

Joe slapped his forhead and Kevin gave a heavy sigh.

"What?! This is...what?Lily?!"Miley said as she was panicking. I looked over and my family began

to get worried.

"Lily is fine." Christian spoke.

"Have you guys all been vampires this whole time?"Miley asked.

"Well yeah."Marek said.

"Oh my gosh! Does Lily know?"Miley asked looking at me.

"Umm yeah." I said hoping not to get her mad.

"Why didn't she tell me?!"Miley asked sadly.

"Look how you're reacting." I said hugging her.

"Nick,what did you expect. My boyfriend is a vampire then I get attacked by another one

and now I am a vampire. What am i going to tell daddy?!"Miley shouted.

Then in an instant she was gone.

"Woah!"Joe said looking around for Miley.

"Miley?!" I shouted.

Christian then looked around as well as the rest of my family.

"Where did she go?"Amy asked.

"I'm right here!"Miley said then in a flash she was there.

"Miley?!"I asked confused.

"I was here the whole time how come you guy's didn't see me?"Miley asked.

"I don't know but that might be your power to be invisable."I said very impressed as I looked at Lily.

"Wait,woah I have a power? Do I have to suck peoples blood?"Miley asked again scared.

I looked at her,"No, we are vegetarian vampires meaning we don't drink people blood but animal blood."

Miley looked grossed out and I smiled.

"How?How I am so lost.."Miley said as she looked at herself and the people surrounding her.

"Wait...Lily."Miley said.

Joe looked down and looked at Lily.

"Yeah we need to talk about that."Joe said as he looked at Lily.

"Look take Lily back to her house and we will just take Miley to ours to help her adjust."Christian said.

"I'm not going to leave her alone."Joe said immidiately. I knew Joe was going to be VERY touchy now.

Now that MY girlfriend was a vampire and Lily wasn't I knew he was going to be annoyed and very hard

to talk to now. I have what he fears and what he desired. I have my Miley forever...Joe however doesn't.

"You have to don't be stubborn." Eliza said.

"Oh Eli stop being such a puss about it. But seriously Joe Miley needs us now."Amy said.

Amy then looked at Miley,"Yeah! Oh my gosh it sucked not letting you in, in our little secret!"

"Yeah?"Miley asked smiling.

"Well whatever."Joe said annoyed.

"Will Lily be okay?"Miley asked me.

"Yeah she isn't in any pain I am just letting her sleep."Joe said.

"Wait!"Joe said quickly.

"Oh right. They will be looking for Lily."Amy said.

"Lily is in danger?!"Miley asked scarred.

"Don't worry we will protect Lily."Christian smiled at Miley.

I held Miley's hand."Do you still love me?"

She looked me in the eyes and smiled,"Yes silly. I do. I'm just so confused. I'm a vampire."

I hugged her dearly,"Miley I am so sorry but I just had to save you..."

Miley kissed Me,"Does this mean that I am going to live with you forever?"

"Yes for eternity."I said truthfully. Amy aweed and Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Awe Kevin poo! Remember when we first fell in love!"Amy said as she ran up and kissed Kevin.

Kevin blushed,"Yeah I do."

Joe then all of a sudden picked up Lily,"We have to go now."

**Lily POV**

_I remember a force pulliing me down...this girl vampire...then someone whispered in my ear_

_that they'll find me...then black..._

I woke up and I was in a big bed. The comforter was zebra stripes. The room was messy clothes everywhere and pleanty of shoes.

There was also weird things in the room like a giant dice and wigs.A High tech computer and nice video camera was there with alsi a huge stero and

Dj stand. I got up and I was on a checkered carpet. There was also a keyboard and guitars ans tamborines...I think I was in Joe's room. But I don't know

how I got there. There was another door and I walked towards it. Inside was a bathroom in there was a haitr straightener and a bunch of hair

products. I was in Joe's room. I smiled and just imagined waking up in his bed for a different reason. I really did love Joe with all of

my heart and he kept my heart beating. Then all of a sudden I remembered..Miley. I walked out of the room and saw the staircase down the hall.

I slowly began creeping when I heard Miley's laugh.

"Oh no you didn't Kevin!"Miley laughed.

"Yeah I know!"Kevin laughed.

I looked and saw all of them talking to each other and they looked so perfect. Miley looked like she belonged.

She was in Nick's arms and they were sitting next to each other. I noticed she looked different. She got taller and her eyes were

brighter and when she laughed I saw her teeth! She was a vampire now?! My heart started beating faster. Oh gosh! How did

Miley take the news? What will she tell Robby? What will Oliver say?Do?Oh no! Was Miley mad at me? I suddenly

felt so alone. At least with Miey I could be normal but now she was one of them without even asking to be!

Here I am begging for it and I can't even get it. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't know why but I wanted to get out.

I quietly went back to Joe's room and put on my shoes.

I sighed and looked out the window there was a little fence so I could climb down. I opened the window and began to crawl down.

I was about halfway down until I slipped. Then as soon as I let go I felt strong arms catch me.

"Ompf!"

I looked to see Joe's face smiling at me.

"You know for a klutz you are a pretty good climber." Joe smiled.

"How long were you out here?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, uh since you opened the window."Joe grinned devilishly.

"Well thanks for catching me but I got to go." I said as I jumped out of his arms.

"Wait why?"Joe asked me as I started walking.

"I got to get home and-"

"Lily! Your best friend is a vampire.."Joe tried to say this carefully.

"I know." I said. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Well I mean don't you-"

"Joe, I don't know what I want okay.."I said a little emotionally.

"What do you mean?"Joe asked me now getting a little angry.

"Well Joe I don't belong here now." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Of course you do-"

"No I don't Joe, you guys are all vampires and even Miley. I mean she

is going to be with you guys all the time and I just I don't know. I feel so out of the

loop!" I cried.

"Are you jealous of Miley?"Joe asked me.

I could have slapped him but nothing could have made me actually done it.

"No! It's just I don't know this is too overwhelming and I wanna be alone." I cried.

"Lily look you cannot be alone. You are in danger. Vampires want to kill you!"Joe said.

"So let them kill me!"I said stubbornly.

Joe sighed and hugged me.

"Lily I know your upset but seriously just calm down."Joe said as he hugged tighter.

"Joe! Please I want to stay mad!" I said.

I hated that I coudln't stay mad at him.

"C'mon." Joe smiled as he took my hand.

He led me into the living room where the family was.

Miley smiled and ran up to me."Lily."

"Hey Miley, so uh I guess you found out." I said nervously.

"Yeah! I mean everyone is so nice! I can't believe it." Miley smiled.

Nick then got up."Yup and I have my soulmate forever"

"Amazing."I said quickly. Joe felt my tenseness.

"Okie we got to talk about this Derek situation." Kevin said.

"Yeah we do." Christian said.

"So he is after Lily."Miley said. It seemed that everyone was already in the loop including Miley.

"Yes and he will do anything to get to her so we got to keep her safe."Joe said.

"Well Robby is safe for now.."Miley said as if she already knew the answer.

"Alright and I'll be there everynight in order to protect you."Joe said looking at me. I smiled.

In my head I was so lost. I was seeing everybody protecting me I felt like a bother.

I'm not even a vampire and yet they are trying to protect me.

But I didn't get why.

"You guys you can stop I mean I'm not worth any of this." I said suddenly.

Joe then looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Lilz you must be crazy I would do anything for you..."Joe said.

"Knowing how much Joe cares about you, shows us that your worth this." Amy smiled.

Eliza even nodded.

"I am so sorry..it's just I mean I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." I said.

"Don't Lily you are my best friend, I don't want you hurt."Miley said.

"Alright." I smiled.

I still felt so alone and weird.

**2 days later**

Things for the past few days have been weird. Miley is starting to hang and get closer to the Jonas's and everything.

I feel so left out and Joe is always talking about how is going to kill Derek. He is working on plans and is not

really acting like a boyfriend. I have been mostly have been spending time talking to Oliver.

Miley is distant towards him now ever since she found out about him being a werewolf.

"So they trust you with me?"Olive asked as we were hanging out in my room. Joe was hunting while Miley and Nick

were in their room.

"Well kinda." I said. Joe hated Oliver but he just tried to accept him knowing that he wanted to protect me too.

"I have been talking to this girl Stephanie hopefully you will get along with her."Oliver smiled.

"Well she seems cool. I mean since everyone has been trying to protect me I haven't been close

to anyone." I said quietly.

"Lily you know I am here for you."Oliver said.

"Yeah I know Oliver. I mean ever since Miley became one of them I don't know where I belong." I said.

Oliver then got closer."Lily you will always belong with me. Why don't you come hang out with me in L.A tonight?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Yeah sneek out tonight i'll come get you."Oliver said devilishly.

"I don't know..."I thought about it.

"I promise to protect you."Oliver said.

Oliver is a werewolf and he would help me. Besides I needed to think.

"Sure." I grinned.

**Joe POV**

These past few says have been a killer. I mean Christian and Kevin and Marek have me working as a dog. I am trying to protect Lily

but it's killing our romance. I mean we havent' had a kiss in a while.

I know she has been feeling lonely it's just that I can't take time. I mean im so desperate for her to be happy i'm even letting her hang

out with that stupid dog.

Nick has been spending time with Miley since she is new to the family.

I decided to suprise Lily tonigh actually...

"Going to Lily's?" Kevin asked me.

"Yup, to spend time with her." I said with a Lily in my hand.

"Niccce."Kevin said."You two need time with each other. Is Nick still with Miley?"

"Always." I said jealous.

I got in my car and was there withtin 2 minutes.

I then got a little scared. I didn't smell Lily.

I rushed over to Lily's room and didn't see Lily.

"What the.." I began to panic. I didn't sense her but I did sense a dog...

I got instantly jealous. I went into Miley's room to see my brother making out with Miley.

"Nick!" I shouted.

"Ahhh!"Miley screamed.

"Dude!"Nick shouted.

"Fro bro! You are worse then me when I babysit you!"I shouted.

"Why?"Nick asked.

"Yeah Lily is just hanging with Oliver."Miley said fixing her hair.

"Well they are gone." I said angrily.

"What?!"Miley and Nick shouted in shock.

"Yeah!" I said annoyed. I then called Lily's cell phone.

_Hello?_

**Lily?! Where are you?**

_Um hanging with Oliver.._

**Why arent you here?You know you can't leave when things are like this!**

_Relax.. Joe Oliver is keeping me safe..._

**Lily where are you?!**

_Me and Oliver are in Los Angeles._

**Lily!! Why are you there I am going over to go get you!**

_Joe! Seriously? Well me and Oliver are at the house of blues.._

**Ill be there in ten minutes!**

I hung up the phone and I looked at Miley and Nick.

"I'm going to L.A to get Lily. I cannot believe Oliver let her go there." I said angrily.

I can't believe I trusted that dog to take care of her.

"So are we going to L.A?"Miley asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

We both rushed downstairs to see Kevin at the door.

"I sensed you guys needed to get to Lily...where are we going?"Kevin asked.

"L.A" Nick said. I got in the car while Kevin got shotgun with Nick and Miley in the backseat.

"I need to get to her now." I said.

**Lily POV**

"Joe sounded mad." I said to Oliver.

"Don't worry about it."Stephanie said to me.

Stephanie was Oliver's friend she came with us and she seemed nice.

"Yeah i mean he can't be too mad right?" I asked Oliver.

he had a nervous look on his face.

"yeah." Oliver smiled.

It was open mic at the house of blues. There was

a guy singing with his guitar and I was laughing. I don't know being away from everything made

me feel so free. Oliver then leaned in.

"Why don't you go up there?"He asked.

I laughed,"No I don't think so."

"C'mon if your not scared to be with a vampire then you should go up there."Oliver snickered.

My cell phone then rang and my eyes shot open. It was my mom.

"hello?" I asked confused.

"Lily...hi darling. How are you?" She asked me.

"I miss you mom." I said. This was overwhelming I haven't seen my mom in months

ever since she went to jail.

"Well i'm getting out of here in three days. Come home so we can talk..please." She asked me.

I smiled and sighed,"Yeah sure mom."

"Thank you. I gotta go but i'll talk to you soon." She said softly.

"I love you."I said before she clicked.

"Who was that?"Stephanie asked.

"My mom."I said. Oliver looked at me and held my hand."You okay."

I nodded my head. I needed to keep this quiet from Joe. If he knew he would try to

help and I didn't want him to know this side of my life.

Soon I saw Joe,Nick,Kevin and Miley in here.

Why does Joe have to drive so fast?!

"Joe.." I smiled nervously.

"You!" Joe said angrily as he rushed over to Oliver.

"Me?!"Oliver asked.

"Yeah you! Why did you bring her here knowing Derek is after her?!" Joe said his face going red.

" I can protect her!" Oliver defended himself.

"Yeah right! I have the right mind to kill you!" Joe said.

"Ha! Like you can bloodsucker." Oliver laughed.

"Wanna bet doggy?" Joe said daringly.

"Guys!" I said getting inbetween them.

Oliver and Joe were starring tensely at each other.

"Seriously not here." Kevin said.

"WHY WOULD YOU ENDANGER HER?!" Joe yelled.

"I didn't I protected her unlike you who has been leaving her! I love her!" Oliver shouted.

My heart dropped. Miley's mouth opened and Joe swung at Oliver all in half a second.

**you like? I hope it was worth the wait. Okie well the call from her mother you know what that **

**means twilight fans!! :)**

**Hahaha well yes a lot of romance next chapter!! ill update byy saturday! pretty sure if I can get **

**a lot of reviews! I love you guys more than air!! i love you! I love you!! I love you guys!!**


	15. Chapter 15:Scratches and Calls

**well i am so sorry it took mehh forevva to update. no excuses i will be updating tomorow for sure!!**

**:) just to make it up to you guys! But yes yes Ahh it's sad to say that we are close to the ending of Goodbye and Goodnight...but i'm happy to say there will be a sequal. so yes.**

**Well ...THANKYOU GUYS SOOO MUCH OMJ OMJ I GOT OVER MY ASKED REVIEWS AND I WANTED TO CRY**

**OF HAPPINESS THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE OF YOU! ILY GUY SO MUCH!! ILY!**

**disclaimer: do not owny thinggggg..**

**jss2420:** oh gosh i know I would die to spend eternity with Joe Jonas! eeeeek! Well yes you will see what happens in the next chapter about her mom. :) keep reading!

**dancerPat:**oh you shall see what he and Lily do. You should see how anger can lead to things... hehe!Stephanie will be more in the sequal but yes she is an important character.

**amy4156:**I know i do feel bad for Lily too. But hey I had to make this story interesting!OMJ i know right the books drive me mad and I went to a bookstore and say the display for the next book and I screamed! hehe

**Serena94:** just for you Serena I made Niley a little more interesting. And ppl need to drift to get closer but there is an intense LOE moment. I would never let LOE die!

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling:**You are more than worthy to call yerself a fan!! Oh I know it would kill me tooo!! But ahh at least Liily get's to kiss Joe!! OH MAH GOSH!! you did?! how did it go? How did it go? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!!

**Why Does He Love Me: **Thank you and I will. Keep reading!!

**DevinDme:**hahah yes yes yes!! I think you got it! woooh do feel special cuz your special to me!

**Truscott:** Thank you that you enjoyed it!! And I shall keep writting as long as you keep reviewing!!

**Peach and Plum:** sorry it took me forever. No lily doesn't Stephanie will be in the last chapters more because she is an important character in the sequal. VERY important and I hope you had fun!

**sweetpi:** NO YOU ARE SO AWESOME! and i do too! why doesn't he just do it! grr stupid JOE! but ilj!

**Jen:** thanks Jen! Well I love your review! and I love twilght too! High five!

**love-moon-child:** yay now you are a fan! yay i am sooo glad you read it. and the vampire diaries is better? gasp I have to read it then! but omg omg omg omg yay I cannot wait until the new one comes out. but i am so glad you are one of my faithful reviewers!

**xoxoAnnaxoxo:** thank you I smile whenever I see your review cuz I know you are a dedicated reviewer. keep reviewing ILY!

**BriiAna:**thank you! I updated so check it out! heheh ! yaya! yay! i didupdate after a million years. but review this chappy Brii! Love ya!!

**njlove63:** you already KNOW. how i feel about you. i mean cmon we only aim a lot and talk a lot. you are the super awesome reviewer who is also my friend. i love you much!! :)

**SweetSerenityPrincess:** Well Miley is still living at home. Robby doesn't know. But I know I feel bad for her too but this chappy hopefully will make it up! keep reviewing faithful reviewer!!

**XxMusic-in-my-SoulXx:** TEAM VAMPIRE!! I know everyone is telling me say that they feel nad for Lily! But don't worry mean she gets somethign good happen to her! YOU ARE AN AWESOME REVIEWER!! woooo! but yeah LOE MOMENTS!! in this chappy!!

**ilovejoee:** im bringin the LOE

**Joe and Kevin Jonas fan:** thankyou for loving this keep reading it and reviewing it! I love Joe Jonas tooo! woot!

**Sara:** i am so sorry that you missed the carnival Sara. I am updating tomorow just for you I really hope this chapter satisfies you!! please enjoy this and review! GO LOE AND NILEY!

**Tiff:** i am updating now i am i am i am! Im so sorry it took me longer. Please enjoy this.

**musiclover33:** I know i hate to dissapoint my readers but please review! I love ya!

**.Nazish.:** its because I got major writters block. so yeah i am so sorrry!! but yes please review! I am so sorry i will update sooner.

**J0nas0besssion0verl0ad:** yes yes you got it and yes I am still obsessed with that book i love it.

**Chapter 15: Scratches and Calls.**

Oliver fell back and almost crashed on the table and a couple of people noticed.

I was so embaressed and I angrily looked at Joe.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled at him as I turned to grab my bag but Joe immideatly grabbed my arm.

"Lily i'm sorry it's just I don't want you to get hurt!"Joe said with a plea as he looked at me.

I sighed too frustrated and Oliver got up.

"Hard to accept the truth or what?"Oliver asked as he stood up.

"What?"Joe asked confused. Just then the security guard came.

"I'm going to ask your party to leave." He said very rusty.

Kevin then turned to the guy and looked in his eyes.

"Um what?"The security guard said suddenly confused.

"You were just about to give us a table next to our friends."Miley smiled as she hugged Kevin's

arm pretending to be his date.

"Um let me get you guys a waiter."He said scratching his head.

Oliver and Joe were still looking tensely at each other.

"Appologize."I said as I looked at Joe. Usually we fight and he eventually does so I was

expecting an argument but instead...

"No."Joe said flatly.

"What?"I asked starting to get angrier.

"Uh let's order something!"Nick smiled looking at Miley.

"Everything here looks gross."Miley said looking at the food.

"Because food doesn't fullfill your hunger anymore babe."Nick said as he kissed her cheek.

Joe growled and Nick raised his eyebrow like 'not my problem.'

Just then my food came.

"Enjoy."The waitress smiled at me. Oliver had ordered steak and ribs while I went for the salad.

"Thank you."I smiled a little bitterly still angry at stupid Joe.

"Joe once again appologize to Oliver."I said looking at him tensely.

"Yeah applogize to me."Oliver smiled slyly. I wasn't in the mood to put up with attitude like that.

"Shut up Oli."I said.

Joe kind of smirked and looked at the menu.

"Lily I don't applogize unless I mean it and honestly I do not mean it."Joe said as he then looked at the alcohol section.

"You socked my best friend!"I shouted at him.

"Well Lily i'm sorry that I care too much about you! But what if something went wrong like I said I would kill myself

if you got hurt!"Joe said calmly this time.

"Well you are hurting me! Joe your not always going to be my knight in shininh armor."I said.

Joe then looked up at me and looked hurt. I could honestly say I felt bad at what I said but what I said was the truth.

"Then who is."Joe asked.

"Look Joe I don't want to get too into this but seriously. You have to trust that Oliver can and will take care of me.

I love him too much and he is not leaving any part of my life." I said quietly.

By this time Kevin,Nick,and Lily were trying thier hardest not to get involved in the conversation but obviously were listening.

I sighed and began to eat my salad.

Joe stood quiet the rest of the time until I finished eating my salad.

"Well isn't this awkard."Oliver stated as soonw e were all quiet and listening to the acts.

Miley then looked at Oliver and smiled. Oliver knew that she had chosen life with Nick over her

friendship with Oliver. Oliver just nodded his head at Miley and sighed.

Nick was paying close attention to Oliver to make sure he didn't say or do anything to make

Miley talk to him.

"Uh. Vacation is coming soon."Miley said a little quietly.

This caught everyone's attention including mine. I turned to Miley. Vacation

meant Hannah,Lola,and Mike. Hannah was still schedualed to do a summer vacation. We were in May

next month June...so not good.

"So is Lola going to be with Hannah?"Oliver asked me smiling knowing that Joe was looking at him with tense eyes.

"I'm not sure."I said looking at Miley.

"Well I mean I uh. We are going to have to. If Hannah dissapears out of nowhere...the rumors might pop up again."Miley thought.

Joe seemed to have a one track mind and he sighed heavily.

"Look we have to protect Lily, I do not want to what happened to you to happen to her."Joe said to Miley.

I looked at Joe and was about to speak until Oliver shockingly opened up.

"I agree with you for once, I wouldn't want a beautiful Lily to be a bloodsucker." Oliver said seriously.

"Shut up puppy."Nick said.

Miley felt awkard and I could tell.

"Okay you guys first let's get out of L.A."Kevin spoke up.

"Right. But Lily you cannot come here without me."Joe said to me.

I laughed,"Joe!"

"Seriously."Joe said as he put his arm around me.

"I believe LIly came with me I think I should take her home."Oliver said as he stood several feet away from Joe.

"You're funny."Joe laughed but I stopped.

"You didn't appoligize so i'm going home, Oliver will take me."I said.

Joe looked at me and just stopped.

"See you at home."

Everyone looked at Joe even Oliver with shock.

"What?"Miley asked.

"Yeah."Joe repeated himself.

Joe then kissed me on the cheek and began to walk out.

"That was weird."Nick said.

"Nick I have to talk to Lily. I'll meet you at the car."Miley smiled.

Nick nodded and kissed her on the lips and went with Kevin who was following Joe out.

Miley then turned to me and Oliver.

"Lily,what are we going to do?"Miley asked scared.

"I don't know, I don't wanna tell Joe but I am scared."I said honestly.

"Lily I won't let anything happen to you."Oliver said as he gave me a hug.

Miley then looked at Oliver."Oli..look I-"

"I know, I mean we are where we are."Oliver said.

"Yeah but I still wish we could hang out..."Miley said as she thought about it.

I then came up with an idea.

"I'm going to to Malibu."I said.

Oliver and Miley looked at me.

"Yeah um..my mom is coming back."I said quietly.

"Are you serious?"Miley asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean I know Joe isn't going to want me to see you,"I said looking towards Oliver.

"But if I say I'm just going with Miley and Robby I am pretty sure that you know they won't follow

since you are going to be Hannah. And I will be Lola."I said excited.

"And I will be Mike?"Oliver asked hopeful.

"Yeah."I smiled.

**XXXXXX**

I was walked into my room and wasn't suprised to see Joe there.

He had some tight gray pants with a black tight v neck shirt. (just think

camp rock outfit)

"Hey."I smiled at him as I sat down on the bed. He was suprisingly quiet.

"I'm jealous."Was all he said.

He was looking out the window and he saw Miley sneek out of her window. Nick was waiting outside with a smile

on his face. I was now watching. I saw thier happiness and I became jealous too.

"Sometimes I wish that could be us."He said.

"What?"I asked. He looked at me.

"I want to be with you for eternity. I sometimes wish that."He said.

This came as a shock for me. I felt my throat dry and my face became hot.

"Lily please."Joe said as he could tell I was going to cry.

"I love you! Isn't that enough?"I cried to him.

"It's more than enough! But it's because I love you i'm doing this!"Joe argued back.

"Joe! You don't love me!"I shouted to him.

"I do love you! I love you so much if I could become human again I would! But there's no way i'm going

to let you suffer this life. You are better than this!"Joe said to her.

"Stop saying that! Miley looks happy!"I shouted back.

"Urgh! You don't get it!"Joe said as he looked at me.

"What's there not to get Joe?!"I asked him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!"Joe shouted at me.

In that one instant we were intense. The fire in my eyes and the fire in his eyes.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

"I love you too."I said angrily. I leaned up and kissed him as he quickly picked me up

and threw me on the bed. He deepened the kissed at put pressure against my body.

My body was going crazy. I felt like there was this warm tingly feeling and my heart was racing

as such a great speed I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack.

"I-"He grabbed my leg and squeezed it it making me gasp."love-"

He growled making me bit his lip."you"

I began to scratch my nails in his back not purposely but it made him moan which made me want to take his shirt off.

He then pulled me up and kissed me harder.

This was addicting. I needed this now. There is no way in hell I was going to let Joe

not let me have this. Soon I felt the urge. I knew he felt it too.

He looked at me and I looked at him I leaned in when he moved his head back.

"Um..yeah."He said.

I felt so stupid and awkward.

"What?"I asked him.

"It's just...no.I mean I don't think you'll be able to handle it."He then saw my face

and quickly changed his tone,"Not like in a macho way it's just your human and

shouldn't you wait until marriage?"

"Then marry me."I smiled as he leaned in closer and gave him a kiss.

"When you get married when you're older."Joe said carefully.

We were back where we started. But instead of hostility there was silence.

"I want to protect you forever. I got so jealous because I knew I wasn't the only one who could.

I know Oliver can,not as well as me, but I mean...I know he has a little chance."Joe said.

I smiled at Joe. Even when he was being serious he seemed to be Joe.

"Joe.You are the only one I want to be with."I looked at him with a smile.

"I know.You are the only girl I wanna be with too."Joe smiled.

"Joe there's something I gotta tell you."I said as I looked at him.

"What is it?"Joe asked I could tell when he gets nervous...and he was nervous.

"Hannah is having a little get together and Lola and Mike are invited.I mean can you

trust me to go alone?"I asked him.

Joe did a squishy 'im thinking' face.

"Well they have no idea you are Lola and Miley is Hannah. Besides there will be a ton of people i'm pretty sure that they won't think

to look there."Joe said as he stood up.

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Sucks to have vampires wanting you dead."I said as I looked out the window.

"Don't sweat it babe. The Jonas clan has a plan and we are already going to set it up.

They all will be dead within a couple of days."Joe grinned. He stretched.

"Ow."Joe hissed.

"What is it?"I asked.

He turned around and took off his shirt to reveal scratch marks.

"Oh."I blushed.

"Oh?Oh is all you have to say?"Joe asked with a chuckle as he picked me up and kissed me.

**XXXXXX**

NICK POV

I held MIley's hand as he looked up in the sky. We were under the moonlight and I felt this

nervousness in the bottom of my stomach.

I never thought that this would happen. Miley kept's trying to ask me what was wrong but I kept

denying it. Until Miley got in one of her girly fits.

"NICK!"She shouted.

"Miles calm down. I laughed. I loved it when she was made she looked so cute.

"God damn tell me what is going out. I did not sneek out of the house so I could feel iriitated!"Miley

said little pist.

It just bursted out.

"Selena is coming back."I quicly covered my mouth and she looked at me.

"Who in the hell is SELENA?"Miley asked.

"This girl..."I said. I was completely nervous as hell.

"What girl?"She asked again.

"Um, well we kind of were suppose to be meant for each other."I blurted out.

Miley smiled and laughed. She walked away and came back.

"Why are you telling me this now?"Miley asked.

"Um because..she is coming in a couple of days.."I said hoping she wouldn't get too angry.

"WHAT?!"Miley almost screamed.

"She is going to help save Lily."I tried to explain.

"You don't like her do you?"Miley asked dryly.

"No! Of course not. You are my life."I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Does she still like you?"Miley asked.

I thought maybe if I stood quiet she would forget.

"SHE DOES!"Miley yelled.

"Well I mean she doesn't know that we are together."I said,man this was going worse than I thought.

"Okay,but if she tries anything..."Miley warned.

"Don't worry she won't."I smiled.

Miley huffed. I sighed. Selena and I were meant to bet together. We kind of were together until her clan had to move.

They moved to Paris because one of the vampire's in her famliy had broken a treaty. I didn't get details.

The distance wasn't working because I wasn't willing to leave my family and she wasn't willing to leave hers. But when

Christian had told them about out predictament with Joe and Lily they came willing to help and...god I do not

want to see Miley's face when she finds out Selena is moving back here.

**xxxxxxx**

Joe POV

I stood two feet in front of the girl I was in love with. She smiled at me and looked down.

Robby was in the car waiting for Miley and Lily to get it. Lila was dressed up like Lola.

She had a longer wig and it was bright pink. She had a shiny aqua top and silver tight pants.

Her make up was eye liner and glitter eye shadow. She looked gorgeous. She was about to leave and

I couldn't even give her a goodbye kiss because Robby was watching which made me kind of

dissapointed. She looked at me.

"We will be back at the end of the weekend. It's only like two days."She smiled at me.

"Yeah only two days..."I said Lily then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ha I so wish I could do more right now."I whispered to her ear.

"Really?"Lily laughed and she hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you."I said to her.

"Me too!"Lily said as she looked at me.

"By the time you get back Derek will be history and you won't ever have to worry about him anymore."I

said to her."Eliza said he was planning to get here saturday, so he will be done by thursday. Well for sure cause I can beat him single handedly."

"ha yeah right."Nick said with laugh.

"What? I could."I said seriously.

"Yeah whatever."Nick said again and he gave Miley a kiss on the cheek.

"BUD! LILY!"Robby called again after us.

I then paid more attention to Lily as she was about to go.

"When we get back we will go on a date."I told her.

"With a flower and a candle?"She asked me.

"Yeah I promise."I smiled.

"I love you."I hugged her tightly.

"I love you more."Lily said as she gave me a squeeze.

Before I could say anything back

**HONK**

"Bye!"Lily said as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Nick and Miley had said thier goodbye too before Miley rushed off.

I looked at the car until they drove away. I looked at Nick.

"Should we have gone after them?"I asked Nick.

"No. because Derek will wonder why you are In L.A. I mean he isn't that stupid."Nick said.

"Yeah that's true."I said as I thought about it.

"The most we can do is kill Derke while the girls are safe away."Nick told me.

"Yeah I am just nervous."I said looking at the small dot which was the car they were in.

"Yeah but now it's time. We have to prepare for tomorow."Nick reminded me.

I nodded. All I could think of was how much I wanted to tell Lily that I loved her more.

Lily POV

Miley was going on and on about Selena.

"What if Nick likes her?"She asked me again.

"Miley you are his soulmate!"I repeated again.

"Yeah but I don't know..."Miley said.

I began to get annoyed when I saw my cell phone ring.

"Lily don't pretend it's ringing."Miley said annoyyed.

"I'm not."I said weirdly as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lily.I'm out."My mom said.

"Oh my gosh that's great!"I smiled.

"Yes, well I will be able to see you tomorow. Will you be in town?"She asked.

"Yes I will Oh my gosh I missed you mom."I said happily.

"Well me too. When do you want to meet princess?"She asked me.

"Um I don't know you choose."I smiled excited I was going to see my mom.

"Well how about the old dance studio there's a restraunt near there."She said.

I remembered that studio I used to dance up until I was 11. Then I stopped going. Me

and my mom used to take classes together when we were close.

"Perfect."I said.

"Okay around 3? Meet me there. I love you darling."She said to me.

"I love you too."I smiled as I hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"Miley asked.

"Oh i'm going to meet my mom tomorow."I told her.

Miley's eyes opened wide."Wow."

"Yeah I know."I said thinking about it.

"Well I guess me and Oliver can hang out for a little to work on our friendship."Miley said.

"That seems like a good idea."I told her.

I smiled thinking about meeting my mom tomorow.

Selena POV

I got out of the car and realized I was in America. I smiled realzizing I was closer to seeing my one

and only Nick. I saw the Jonas house and smiled. I was at the Jonas place.

I jumped out of the car to see Nick in front waiting for me.

"Nick!"I screamed as I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Selena."he smiled. I looked at him and leaned in to kiss my one and only.

* * *

**yes that is Selena Gomez. Yes i did take forever. Yes I am sorry. yes I will update tomorow just for you**

**and yes I do love you guys with all my heart.I do I do I do I do!**

**so please make my dreams come true and review**


	16. Chapter 16:LA Suprises

**Yes yes it is close to the end. Two more chapters! But Yes I thought It posted but it didn't. Im just two days late**

**but I hope you get to enjoy this!**

**disclaimer: do not own anything. :( darn it.**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3:** I do like Selena more than Miley a lot. But don't worry Selena will be in

the sequal more. Im not going to ruin Niley. Oh gosh that sounds so exciting getting to meet Stephanie. What city do you live in?

And how is the host? Is it really good? Because I was about to get it but I didn't wanna because what if it didn't live up to twilight?

Well anyways you are one lucky girl! Im so jealous!!

**lilmizsmarty**: She won't ruin Niley I promise! And thank you for loving my story. I oughta read some of yours!

**Truscott:** Another awesome review and here is the next chapter!! Hope you like it!

**Dancer Pat**: no no nick won't! Selena isn't in this chapter much! But i hope you like it.

**njlove63**: YES!! i loved your stories awesomeness and of course sexual tensions!! they are the best! their isnt that much in this chapter!

but yess review this one doll. Talk to you on aim!

**DevinDme:** Well i feel special that your readin my story!! Hey ima check out your stories!! I bet they will be the bestest!! Awh hope you enjoy this one!

**ttran59**: hahaha Selena wont make a big mess in this story but I dunno about the second part!! :) Thanks for reviewing!

**nimakitty:** your awesomerestist!

**love-moon-child:** I KNOW i read that a loong time ago! ahh i cannot wait after breaking dawn comes out then ten days later a little bit longer! eeeeeeekkkkkkkKK!! Oh okay well obviously Joe is edward. Lily is Bella. Amy is Alice. Eliza isRosalie. Christian is Carlisile, and Kevin is based on Jasper. SO yeah :) but yess I wanted to change it a little and umm tooo late!

**xoxoAnnaxoxo: **thanks for waiting and oh dont worry Niley is in no trouble what so ever!! so just smile and review!

**Jemily1991**: OH GOSH thanks soo much and im gunna check out your stuff! im so happy that you liked it! and yay im glad

you gave this story a chance. looking forward to your next review!! ILY

**SweetSerenityPrincessxRose:** Oh i wonder if he will?! ;) heheh thanks for reviewing hun!

**Serena94:** hahaha for sure how did you know what I was going to do?!

**peach and plum:** I hope you like it!! and sorry its two days late!! HUN go buy it its so worth it!! dont wait cuz youll wanna read it over and over again!

**Shadowglove:** Oh its soooooo worth it!! please check it out and i promise you wont regret it! I have inspried some of my reviewers to read twilight and they have thanked me. So please read it anf review this!

**J0nas0bsession0verl0ad**: hahah i love Edward he is my favorte character and Alice is my second fav. Bella kind of annoys me! and I didnt really like new moon that much because it was mostly a bella and jacob thing. But thats why the sequal is going to be based on eclipse. and yeah I know who your talking about its Tanya. Oh go to wikipedia and see twilight that have a new promotional poster! its ahhhhh!! seriously! i am soo excited for the movieeee.

**SweetTemptation92**: Ahhh! I know I will add more Nileyness!! eeeeppp!! and yeah but the Bella and Edward is Joe and Lily. awww.

Well i am so glad you like this story. i promise there will be more Niley!! next chapter.

**BriiaNa**: Awe well your review is awesum and amazing and wonderful! You make me smile I am so glad you enjoyed this!!

**chapter 16: L.A suprises.**

Lily POV

We pulled up to Miley's and my old house. Jackson came out of the house with Oliver and smiled.

Miley looked at me."Man I haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah I know."I said as we stepped out of the car.

"Hey dad!Miley! Lily."Jacksin greeted us as we got out of the car.

Miley had those big hats that kept the sun out of her face and sunglasses.

"Wow Miley you've gotten...taller."Jackson said notcing Miley's new height and how much

more mature her body has gotten. Her skin was also paler and then Jackson looked at me.

"Knowing Miley she stood inside the whole time while you went surfing."Jackson whispered to me.

"Ha,yeah."I said. Man is only Jackson knew.

"So dad when does Hannah have to be spotted?"Miley asked as we stepped inside the house.

"Well I was thinking Lola,Hannah and Mike can go to pasadena."Robby said.

"Sounds great I need new clothes."Oliver said as he smiled at Miley.

"Oh are you guys hungry?"Robby asked.

My stomach was growling.

"Yeah"

"Yes!"

"no."

Jackson,Robby,me and Oliver looked at Miley.

I almost forgot she didn't need to eat.

"Miley you better eat something before the Hannah concert tomorow."Robby said.

"Okay dad."Miley sighed.

**xxxxxx**

"HANNAH!Where have you been?!"

"Hannah is it true you are really Miley Stuwart?"

"Hannah I hear you moved somewhere far."

Hannah was getting a headache. I am guessing she didn't feed. Oliver was even nervous being around

Miley.

"Stop it! I had a stressfull day!"Hannah shouted as we went into a restraunt. We sat down in this dinner and Hannah's skin looked extra pale

and her eyes were getting blacker.

"Uh Hannah I think you need to eat."Mike said quietly.

"I am not hungry for that!"Hannah hissed.

I had never seen Hannah like this at all she looked angry beyond all reason and she

did look extra hungry.

"When was the last time you fed?"I asked.

"About two days ago with Nick. We were suppose to go this morning but daddy woke us up extra early remember."Hannah snapped

at me.

I sighed. What if Miley went crazy on a little fan or something. I then felt a vibration. I got my cell and looked and smiled to see

**Joe:Hey Lily. How are you doing?**

**Lily: im okay.Hannah isnt :(**

**Joe:I was afraid of that. Well tell Oliver to take her hunting.**

**Lily:We are in the city.**

**Joe:So?Oliver should b able to do it.**

**Lily:Okay then. I miss you**

**Joe:I do more. The other vamp family came. Tomorow is a Hannah concert right?**

**Lily:Whaaa?**

**Joe:Yeah,it's a suprise concert. **

I looked up at Miley.

"Hannah has a concert tomorow?"I asked Hannah.

Hannah looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"Um how come you didn't tell me?"I asked her.

"Lily! Daddy just told me ealry this morning it's a small concert! Calm down!"Hannah snapped.

I was really getting annoyed with hungry Hannah.

"Oli maybe you should take her..um to get some fresh meat."I said as I pointed how grumpy Hannah looked.

"Yeah I will."Oliver said.

"I am pretty hungry too."Oliver smiled.

"Wouldn't you rather eat ribs here?"I asked with a laugh.

"I like it better when it's fresh."Oliver stated.

Nick POV

Selena was hugging me and then she smelled me.

"You smell weird."She said looking at me.

"Smell like what?"I asked her knowing she knew.

"Like another vampire..."Selena said a little angrily.

"Selena..look it wasn't going to work."I said feeling like crap.

"Well thanks for telling me."She said angrily as she saw Joe coming.

"Joe!"Selena smiled as she hugged him.

"Selena! Man I missed you!"Joe laughed as he swung her around.

I felt gulity. At once I was in love with Selena and I thought I forgot about her.

But when I saw her look at me I felt nervous. I wanted to be there for her and I hated

to see her angry at me.

"Selena.."I began.

"Anyways so what's the plan?Where's Eliza? I love that girl."Selena said completely ignoring me plea for her

to talk to me.

We walked inside and saw about three vampire families.

"Alright now we need to figure out how to destroy Derek and his clan."Christian began as we got into the room.

"Yeah but the thing is he is coming saturday. So we must be prepared by tonight."Kevin added.

"Look just leave Derek to me. I promise he will be dead."Joe said.

"Joe."Amy began.

"What?! I can handle him."Joe defended himself.

"Look what we need to do is come up with a strategy. When you feed on human blood you become stronger..you

should know that Joe."Christian told him.

Joe nodded. I remember the days when Joe only drank human girls blood. He was way more stonger and bolder.

Now he isn't weak but not as strong as he was.

"And man did that taste good!"Joe smiled just thinking about it.

I just sat there listening to the plan and actually started thinking. I could die tomorow.

Miley POV

Me,Lily, and Oliver were sitting down in park where all the bushes were away from sight.

Lily was getting grossed out as I was sucking a squirrel dry. I had about two dead squirels around me.

Yeah before I would've thought this was gross but it's like food. The way you look at a hamburger

it's just dead meat.

"Still crabby?"Oliver asked.

I opened my eyes and my senses were once again focused.

"Nope."I smiled sucking the squirrel dry.

"Eww that's hella gross."Lily said looking down.

"Well when you turn into one it won't be that gross."I said as I then realized I started a hostile conversations.

"She isn't."Oliver said right away.

"I can be.."Lily said.

"What are the chances of Joe actually turning you."Oliver said.

"OKAY! Well Lily let's prepare for the Hannah concert."I said getting Lily up.

Lily thought about it and sighed.

"Look let's just not talk about Joe right now okay."Lily told me.

"Yeah,OLIVER!"I said looking at Oliver. It was too obvious that Oliver was in love with Lily and

it was more than obvious that Lily was in love with Joe. Man I wish they could all just be like me and

Nick happy. I wonder if Selena is there.

We went back to my place while Oliver went with Jackson to surf.

I was seeing which Hannah outfits I would be wearing tomorow while Lily was silent.

I really couldn't take this anymore.

"Lily.."I began.

"No, it's just that Joe..what Oli said. I really don't think he is going to turn me...and I know I am wasting my time and

when we have to move on i'm going to hurt..but I don't care I just want to be with him."Lily told me.

"Oh Lily...I bet he will."I said hugging her.

"Is it really that bad?"She asked me.

"Is what bad?"I asked Lily.

"Being a vampire."She asked me. I thought about it.

"Well I miss being able to want things and miss life."I explained.

"What do you mean?"Lily asked me.

"Well I miss being able to be hungry and eat.I miss whenever I saw Nick I got these weird feelings in my stomach and i blushed.

I miss being able to not worry about people figuring out I was a vampire. I just miss being a human. Just

living life,it's hard to explain."I told her.

"But is it worth it to be with Nick?"She asked me.

I didn't even have to think.

"Yes."

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say because the life in Lily's eyes seemed to leave.

"Um the concert is tomorow right?"I smiled at Lily.

"Right."Lily smiled.

No one POV

Lily was the first one to wake up on saturday morning. Guilt was in her stomach. This was the day it would happen.

She had complete confidence in Joe but the thought that he was going to be fighting a killer,scared her to death.

Also she was seeing her mom after almost two years.

Miley groaned as she was asleep on her bed. Lily tip toed downstairs to see Oliver awake.

"Hey."Lily smiled.

"Hey."Oliver smiled. Lily sat down next to him and grinned.

"Ready to see your mom today?"Oliver asked her.

"Yeah i'm actually kind of nervous."Lily admitted.

"Well don't worry."Oliver said pulling her to lie down next to him.

She felt comort on Oliver's arms. She smiled and Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."Oliver whispered in her ear. Lily just smiled and looked at Oliver.

"You have BAD bed hair."Lily laughed.

Oliver then sat up.

"Hey Oliver if I ask you a favor...can you um not tell Miley.."Lily asked.

"Sure what is it?"Oliver asked.

"Well I want to you know get dolled up to see my mom. I mean the last time she saw me is when I was skateboarding."Lily laughed.

"Oh...I don't know Lily."Oliver said thinking about it.

"Please.Oliver Joe and them are fighting that Derek guy and besides, i'll be Lola."Lily said to Oliver.

"Joe will try to kill me if I found out I let you go."Oliver said.

"Oliver."Lily pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry."Oliver said.

Lily rolled her eyes and left Oliver's side.

Lily went upstairs and called her mom.

No answer in fact it was off. Lily sighed and waited until Miley woke up which was at 11.

"Lily?"Miley asked.

"Hey! Finally you woke up!"Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah. So..it's 11 and i'm going to meet my mom at 12."Lily lied.

"What?"Miley asked confused.

"Yeah I talked to my mom and she said to meet her earlier."Lily said as she began getting ready.

"Oh, um that's good. Are you going to go to the Hannah suprise concert?"Miley asked Lily as she started to put her shoes on.

"Um actually I was planning on being late."Lily said looking to make sure Miley didn't get mad.

"Oh! It's fine. I mean your mom can drop you off right after right?"Miley asked.

"Yeah for sure."Lily smiled. She didn't want to lie to her friends but she just didn't want to be smothered. For the longest

everyone has been watching her every step all she wanted was to go see her mom.

**xxxxxxx**

Joe kept pacing back in forth.

"What's wrong?"Kevin asked.

"I need to go to L.A"Joe said annoyed.

"Ha! Joe, today is the day Derek is going to come."Kevin said seriously.

"I know but I have a bad gut feeling, I need to talk to Amy."Joe said as he ran inside the house.

Nick passed through the wall talking with Selena when Joe stepped up to them.

"Hey! Where's Amy?"Joe asked.

"Uh she is with Eliza upstairs."Nick said confused.

Then in an instant Joe was upstairs. He saw Amy and pulled her aside.

"Amy! Please can you tell me if Lily is okay?"Joe asked.

"Joe calm down. Lily is Lola and Derek and his crew don't know about it so you can relax."Amy said.

"Amy!! I need to know for sure!"Joe said a little timid.

"She is. Derek is coming later in the day. I know that much."Amy said defensive.

"Okay...okay."Joe said still not convinced.

**xxxxx**

Lily was shopping for an outfit when her cell phone rang. She smiled and picked it up and realized it

was Joe.

"Miss me?"Joe asked.

"You bet."Lily giggled.

"So where are you babe?"Joe asked.

"You know shopping with Hannah as Lola."Lily lied.

"Really?"Joe asked.

"Yeah. I'm worried about you Joe. I mean you doing this for me."Lily said.

"Babe your family. As long as your family. We will do anything for you."Joe smiled.

"I'm scared."Lily said suddenly.

"Scared for what?"Joe asked seriously.

"You..I mean, what if-"

"Lily! Do you really think i'm weak?"Joe asked insulted.

A smile plastered on Lily's face."No,it's just the normal girlfriend worry thing."

"Oh. Well i'll be fine. I'm just worried about you."Joe said.

"Oh,don't be."Lily said.

Joe sighed."Well he is coming later tonight."

"Oh,are you guys prepared?"Lily asked.

"Yeah. You bet."Joe smiled.

"So by tomorow this will all be over?"Lily asked.

"I can promise you that."Joe promised.

"Joe thanks for everything."Lilly said.

Then Lily heard a beep. She checked her phone and saw it said.

**MoM**

"Joe I have to go now.My mom is on the line. Bye Love you!"Lily said before hanging up to answer.

"Hello?Lily?"Heather asked.

"Yeah! hey mom!"Lily answered excitedly.

"Lily. How are you sweetheart?"Heather asked.

"Fine. I'm fine just finish shopping."Lily said.

"Oh well that's great. Did you want me to pick you up?"Heather asked.

"Haha in the big van?"Lily laughed.

"Actually no. I got a brand new car!"Heather said excitedly.

"No way!"Lily squealed.

"Well actually it's your new car! You can drive us to where you wanna go!"Heather said.

"Oh gosh! Well i'm at pinkberry!"Lily said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."Heather said.

Lily said,"Okay."Before hanging up.

She saw she had three unread text messages.

Two from Joe and one from Miley.

**Joe:Wait mom? You didn't tell me about that. Um when?**

**Joe:Call me back. Is your mom okay?Ily**

**Miley:How is hangtime with ur mom?**

Lily decided to respond to Joe first.

**Lily: Hey babe. Well yeah my mom wants to hang. love you more**

**Miley:yup. She is goin to pick m. up. I dnt think im goin to the hannah concert.sry.**

She smiled and looked at what she was wearing. A loose thin white tip with a loose thin grey sweater.

She had black leggings and white short boots. Her hair was down and wavey.

"I look nice and I got a new car! I got to tell Miley!"Lily squealed as she called Miley.

"Hello?"Miley answered.

"Miley! I got a new car!"Lily squealed.

"What!Oh my gosh!Oliver shut up,Lily got a new car!"Miley said.

"Yeah! My mom is going to show it to me any minute! I'll make sure to take a picture when she shows up!"Lily squealed.

"Okay! Well me and Oliver are mini golfing and he sucks!"Miley giggled.

"As Hannah or Miley?"Lily asked.

"Hannah."Miley answered.

"Alright. Well I got to go!"Lily said quickly as she saw a brand new car pulling up/

Lily couldn't even remember how her mom looked like.

She just remembered her petite figure and blonde hair. She was sure she changed.

She saw a black porshe coming and a blonde driving. Lily smiled.

The car stopped right in front of her.

It was a cloudy day that day and Lily hoped it didn't rain. I mean it was a brand new car!

Lily took out her cell phone and took a picture of the car and sent it right away to Miley.

_cannot sent. in outbox. send later_

Bad signal... She quickly forgot about it as she saw her mom get out of the car.

"Mom!"Lily almost cried as she rushed up and gave her a hug.

"Lily!"He mom said hugging her. Lily looked at her mom. She had huge sunglasses and she got way skinnier.

Her blonde hair seemed to be whiter and she seemed much paler. Lily was sad how much jail ruined her mom,and the drugs.

"Lily, i'm sorry about everything."Her mom said.

"I know I missed you!"Lily said hugging her mom.

"So how do you like your new car?"Heather asked.

Lily looked at it exctedly and jumped up and down.

"It's amazing!"Lily screamed as she looked around.

"Well drive us where you wanna go!"Heather smiled.

"Dance studio?"Lily asked.

"Go ahead."Heather said.

Lily smiled as she began to drive to the dance studio.

**xxxxx**

"No nick."Miley said a little annoyed.

"Are you sure he isn't trying to hit on you?"Nick asked again.

"Baby!"Miley laughed.

Oliver was in the restroom and Miley was waiting outside talking to Nick.

"What?"Nick laughed too.

"Well it's getting to noon and I think i have to go soon."Nick said.

"I love you so much."Miley said thinking of her boyfriend.

"Me too.I love you more than life itself.Well you know what I mean."Nick laughed.

"Yeah.Well i'll see you tomorow, and call me after you know."Miley said nervously.

"For sure. I wrote another song..for you."Nick said.

"You did ?"Miley smiled again.

"Yeah it's called Kung Fu Grip."Nick said.

Miley heard a beep. It was a text but all she cared about was the song Nick was going to sing to her.

"_She's got a smile that i'd die for. Everyone knows that i'm a prisoner of war for her,yeah. Sometimes I _

_wish I had a kung fu Grip Never let her slip away she'd be my girl. I wish she knew, what I feel is true. She'd be my doll_

_and I would be her hero too, i'm so in love with her. I don't care who knows that i'm ready to fight rready to go just liek a G.I joe.."_

Miley almost cried.

"Oh that was soo great!"Miley smiled.

"Thanks well Christian is calling me so I better go. I love you babe."Nick said before hanging up.

Miley smiled.

She looked at the text and it was from Lily.

It was a picture of Lily's porshe. Miley was amazed at this she then looked at the picture confused.

Why was the car in the middle of the road with no one driving it.

**xxxxxx**

"Nick!"Christian yelled.

Nick ran downstairs to see all the vampires attacking the Jonas clan.

Nick saw the rest of the vampires and saw Derek.

Joe was fighting him with all he got.

"C'mon Joseph!"Derek teased.

Joe growled as he tackled Derek down.

Derek soon dissapeared from right under him.

He looked around as Selena was fighting a girl vampire. There was no sign of Nikki or Derek.

Joe was then tackled again by another vampire Joe grabbed them by the neck and cracked it.

Something was wrong...

**Xxxxxxx**

Lily drove up to the dance studio.

"Urgh it's closed."Lily groaned.

"No it's not."Heather smiled as she got out of the car.

Lily shrugged as she got out. Lily peeped inside and saw some lights on.

"I rented it for that day."Heather smiled.

Lily beamed,"Oh mom you're the best!"

Heather smiled as she opened the door.

Lily then walked in and smiled to see the dance studio.

Heather then followed her and closed the door.

Lily looked around,"I haven't been in here in ages."Lily said looking at the mirrors.

"Remember the backroom?"Heather asked.

"Duh! That's where the ballet room is in!"Lily said as she rushed to the back.

Heather followed her and Lily noticed the room was dark.

"Mom can you find the light?"Lily asked.

"Sure thing darling."Heather said.

The lights turned on and Lily saw her mom standing behind her with the door locked.

"Mom?"Lily asked starting to get nervous.

"Mom isn't here right now."Heather said before she transformed into Nikki.

"Oh no.."Lily groaned.

"Oh yes."A voice said.

She turned around to see Derek smiling at her.

"Found you."Derek smiled.

**Cliffhanger right?**

**Well just to let you know there are about two more chapters before this story is finito!!**

**so yuupp tell me what you think!! let me know!!**

**Love you and review. For sure ill update tomorow. My laptop crashed again but not anymore!**

**Im starting to write the next chapturrr now!**

**So press that blue button!**


	17. Chapter 17:Death and Dancing

Sadly...the next chapter is going to be the last one. and finally I kept my promise

and I updated today :) Proud oh me eh?

Well I'm starting to put my ideas together for the sequal and it should be up by wed or thursday.. :)

Anywhooo thanks to all you guys who reviewed and stayed loyal since the begging

and thanks to you guys who gave this story a chance. CAMP ROCK IS LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY!! does a little dance, scratch that supertastic dance okay.

So whos going to the Burning up Tour like me?

**HUGE HUGE FAVOR: I WAS WONDERING IF SOMEONE CAN MAKE LIKE A TRAILER**

**OR LIKE SOMETHING COOL ON YOUTUBE FOR THIS STORY. IF YOUR WILLING**

**DONT PM ME LIKE LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW CUZ MY EMAIL IS WHACK. THANK YOU!**

**thanks Music-in-my-soul who made the FIRST banner :)**

**oh p.s dont think i forgot about Jake... ;)**

**like I said HOLD ON TIGHT! This chapter is a rollercoaster ride!!**

**disclaimer:**** i do not own anything...**

**njlove63****:** i hope you enjoyed the desert. How was it? Ekkk wasn't it hot? Thanks njlove63 your always one of the first to reviews. you are an awesome friend! Who knew a story would have us aiming right? Well your awesome! and I KNOW my fingers were dying.

**sweetSerenityPeacexRose:**I know,why does Lily always get herself in situations. First she

gets a boyfriend vampire, then has a whole clan of vampires wanting her dead...boy that Lily :)

**SweetTemptation92****:** really? Well I will for sure check it out. I bet it's awesome just like your awesome reviews! Oh trust there will be loads of Niley.

**love-moon-child:** hehe I am I am trust me im so excited i'm almost done with this one!! :) I feel like the happyfeet penguins!

**morgiecorgie****:** heheh Yay I am so glad your now joining the Twilight fans! Twilight needs more

fans. Can you not wait for the movie to come out?! I think i am going to read Twilight again :)

I am making it up to you promise!!

**Peach and plum:** hehe yes you told me. Oh and trust Stephanie makes a special appearance in the last chapter!

**xoxoAnnaxoxo:** I am updating soon. Well by the looks if it Lily is stuck in a room with two deadly vampires and Joe is off busy fighting other vampires while Miley and Oliver thinks she is with her mom and no one has no idea who she is... :O

**m:** trust me hun I am making a sequal!! thats a for sure. But i'm not sure what day it'll be up depends on how many people want a sequal :) But I am glad you are enjoying this.

**xXMusic-in-my-soulXx:** hahah yeah I was all awh did she stop liking my story! but im glad that wasn't the case!! Hahah I know stupid Derek let's blame him! TEAM VAMPRE FOREVER!

**BriiaNa****: **Yes!! i am so glad it isn't what you expected that's what I always try and do and i'm

never sure if I do a good job at it. But thanks hun you an Ahhmazing/wonder/great reviewer!

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****:** I know don't you just wanna shoot that Vammp with a silver bullet?!

haha I know they get me mad too! Ahh man in here in Los Angeles...well are you sure it is?

Like is it as addicting as Twilight? Cuz the whole alien thing was a turn off for my reading pleasures.

**Jen:**ha well you don't have to wait any longer cuz dun dun dun chapter 17 is here!!

**dancerPat****:** yes I did check out your story and it made me want to get into Harry Potter again. Well when your write a jobro one let me know so I can review it :) I will and I think I should have the final chapter up by tomorow for sure...

**Jemily1991****:** I know what you mean I mean I would want Joe to bite me in the neck just got the chills Hehe well I wanna check out some of your things! I hope you are looking forward to my sequal so you can be a fan from the beggining! Trust me if you think this one was love triangled you should prepare yourself...heheh sorry for the cliffy :)

**shadowglove****:** haha like I told xoxoAnnaxoxo she has herself in the worst predictaments. I knnow Joe would be super super jealous considering he hares Derek with all his black little heart. Ahh Breathe Breathe this chapter is coming up! Please breathe!! I need YOU! hahahaha

**ttran59****:** I KNOW that's why im updating faster. Im not even going on myspace just to have this up soon! IM at the edge of my seat too.Im still unsure how i'm going to end this!

**.****Nazish****.:** hey I just looked carefully and the button is kinda purpleish blue . hahah well yes yes prepare for an awesome chapter if I do say so myself! :D

**Truscott:** haha I know you are awesome at predicting things like that. Your are ahead of all the other cookies I hope you can guess what happens at the end of this chapter.

**DevinDme****: **Duh I am going to look at your stories silly! Pssht! Oh I would be honored to help you!

Im so happy your asking me I feel special! Anything I can do? you have aim or myspace to make it

easier for me? Lemme know right away! and thank you, thank you very much!

**Serena94:** no problem anytime I love my nileyness.

**Chapter 17: Dancing with Death**

Lily POV:

Okay...so I am alone in a room with two vampires who want to kill me...great.

I turned around to make a stupid attempt at a escape when Derek was suddenly behind me.

"Ha,uh where do you think your going?"Derek asked me.

"Um away from here."I answered truthfully. Okay maybe not a good idea to act like a smartass in front of something that can kill me in an instant.

"I don't think so."Derek smiled.

"Just kill her already!"Nikki said rather annoyed.

"Why so soon we have to make sure that Joe knew it was us."Derek told Nikki. Okay I have to get out of here or to make sure Joe knows that i'm introuble.

Soon I felt a vibration in my hand. Derek and Nikki were too busy arguing on a way to kill me.

I slowly without looking down moved my hand and texted back whoever texted me typing

**hellp.**

Derek then heard the little beep which meant it sent. he growled at me and grabbed the cell phone

away from my hand making me scream.

"Shut up."Derek growled. He looked at my phone.

"I would take a picture of me but i'm pretty sure Joe would be here in an instant, leaving thisa small victory."Derek said as he went through my text messages.

"You know it was pretty easy to fool you."Derek chuckled.

I was so mad. How could have I missed all the signs? My mom never answered yet managed to call me back. Miley thought I was ignoring her when I answered my phone. Why did I have to be so secretive. Oh god I feel so dumb. I need to get out of here.

"Joe will come."I said with a lack of confidence.

"Yeah fucking right. Listen Lillian he has no idea where you are right now. Even if you did call for help where would they come to look for you?"Derek said as he was in my face. He flashed me a smile and I saw his sharp teeth. My heart began to beat faster and faster. He then closed his eyes and put his hand over my chest making me more uncomfortable.

"Your heart is beating so fast."Derek whispered to me. I looked at the mirror and saw Nikki looking at her nails not paying attention. Maybe if I made a run for it I could get out...

**xxxxxxx**

Miley POV

I sighed and was waiting for Oliver. Boy he was taking forever. I just got off the phone with Lily who was enjoying her new car. Man she is soo lucky. But Yet my boyfriend and lover forever wrote me the cutest song ever in the entire world! Ahh I could still hear his lovely voice. I closed my eyes and

saw I got a text. I opened it and saw it was a nice car. Brand new. This was sweeet. I then noticed the backround one thing about being a vampire was you noticed things. I got used to it.

No one was driving..yet why would the stirring wheel be turned like that. The car also seemed to be turning in the picture yet no one was driving it. Oliver then came out and saw Miley looking at a text.

"Nikkie Boy checking in on you to make sure we aren't making out?"Oliver asked with a laugh.

I couldn't help but stare at the picture.

"That's Lily's car? Niiiiiiiiiiiice!"Oliver said looking at thw picture.

"Oliver look there's no one driving."I said right away.

"Well yeah it's parked obviously."Oliver said as if I was going crazy.

"No look at the wheel and the way the car is turned!"I ssaid frustrated.

"Look just calm down. Look try and call Joe okay?"Oliver said.

"Okay.Okay."I said nervously as I dailed Joe's number.

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

"You've reached Dj Dangahhh! Can't make it to the phone but do what you do!"

I was getting frustrated. Okay He is probably fighting some bad guy right now and

Lily might be endanger.

I quickly dialed Lily's number.

It went straight to voicemail. It must be a bad area. Crap!

"Oliver we need to find Lily!"I said worried.

"You think something is wrong?!"Oliver asked now panicked.

"I know something is wrong!"I said with a million thoughts rushing through my head.

Oliver then started thinking. He grabbed his cell phone.

"Jake! Yeah I need you...Lily is introuble."Oliver said quickly.

"Okay what are werewolves going to do?"I asked a little angry he was bringign Jake.

Oliver looked at me. He knew the past I had with Jake and I would feel weird with him

being here besides what can he really do? I was getting antsy and ansty and time passed.

"Did she tell you where she was going to go?"Oliver asked me.

"No.."I said I then looked at the picture."She is in pasadena!"

"What?"Oliver asked me again.

"Yeah!"I said quickly pointing out the street patterns."I would reconize that anywhere."

"Okay! Call Nick. Let's go!"Oliver said as she squated.

"Um, why are you squating?"I asked him again confused.

"Look i'm faster than any car. Just hold and and don't let go."Oliver warned me. I gulped before

hoping on his back.

**xxxxxx**

JOE POV

"Christian!"I yelped. I looked around everywhere and there was a fight. I growled to see Christian fighting one of the leaders from Derek's clan I rushed up behind the other vampire and slashed his throat.

"Joe!"Christian said in suprise.

"Derek and Nikki!"I said a little out of breath.

"What?"Christian asked.

"They both. Not here!"I said as I quickly grabbed another vampire by it's legs and smashed it into the ground.

"Where's Lily?"Christian asked looking alert at every fight that was going on.

"She's with her mom in L.A!"I said quickly.I shouldn't have let her go. Why am I so stupid.

I needed to borrow someone. I looked over and Kevin seemed busy helping Amy fighting. Eliza was fightin with Marek. I then saw Nick. He seemed to be done with his battle and we locked eyes and I rushed over to him.

"Lily's endanger!"I said quickly. His eyes popped open.

"I had the feeling when I saw no sign of Derek or Nikki."Nick said thinking about it.

"Well the two strongest aren't here and i'm pretty sure Christian and Kevin can handle what's goin on here."I said.

We both rushed back to the house and I grabbed my cell phone and noticed one missed call.

I checked it and realized it was from Miley.

I was dialing her number and it was busy. When I got downstairs Nick was getting in the car, well

more like just going through it and on the phone.

"Miley called."I said quickly getting into the car and began 0-90 in about three seconds.

I needed to get to L.A quick.

"Oh, crap. Yeah.Okay.I know.Well we will be there as fast as we can."Nick said with worry in his voice. He then hung up.

"What?"I asked. He better be telling me everything.

"Miley says Lily sent a picture of her new car-"

"Lily got a new car?"I interupted.

"Yeah that her mom gave her-"

"So she is still with her mom?"I interupted again.

"Will you let me finish?"Nick asked frustrated.

"Sorry,sorry i'm just worried."I admitted.

Nick took a deep breath before turning to me.

"Um well..the picture was I guess of her mom driving..the thing is there was no one in the car."Nick said not looking at me.

It didn't take me longer than two seconds to figure this out.

"DEREK!"I growled as I sped on the gas as fast as I could.

Nick grabbed on to the seat. All I knew was that Derek and Nikki were by Lily and I had to get there as fast as I could."Where are they?"I snapped.

"They think pasadena."Nick answered.

I nodded before driving as fast as I could.

Nick's phone rang and I saw it said Miles.

Nick picked it up and answered.

"Speaker."was all I could manage to say.

Nick then did as I asked.

"Nick!"Miley said worried.

"What happened?"Nick asked.

"I got a text from Lily and it said help!"Miley almost cried.

"WHAT?!"I almost yelled. That was it. "Nick take the wheel!"

Nick then dropped the phone and took the wheel. I closed my eyes and consintrated. I needed to

get deep into Derek's mind. I closed my eyes and heard all these people's voices. I heard Nick's..my family, strangers,I consintrated really hard and then opened my eyes. I was looking from Derek's point of view. Lily was running towards a door. Nikki then grabbed her and threw her back and "I" caught her and Lily looked with horror in her eyes.

"ARRRGGHHH!"I yelled.

My eyes were black and Nick looked at me with fear.

"Joe! Are you okay?What did you do?! You froze!"Nick asked with fear.

"Nick?!What's going on?"I heard Miley's voice over speaker.

"Ask Miley where is there a dance studio?"I asked Nick.

"Uh. There's one in downtown."Miley answered. I'm guessing she heard me over the speaker.

"She's there. We have to get there fast!"I said as I sped on the gas.

Nick looked ansty and kept shaking his leg.

Tears were flooding my eyes. Lily looked so scared. What if I didn't make it on time...

**xxxxxx**

Lily POV

I ran towards the door but Nikki quickly pushed me back and I landed on Derek who smiled at me.

"Nice try princess."Derek laughed.

"A nice attempt!"I spat back at him as he dropped me to the floor.

"Look Lily. I have no idea what's so special about you...I have no clue in fact."Derek said.

"Then let me go."I said angrily.

"Just fucken kill her for mother fuckin sake!"Nikki said walking up to Derek.

"No this is a fun game. Look how scared she is."Derek laughed.

"She sent that text to her friend. They are going to be here soon. So just do it already before Joe comes."Nikki said looking at me.

"Want the first drink?"Derek asked Nikki.

"So we are going to kill her?"Nikki asked with a smile on her face.

My heart couldn't stop beating. I felt so nervous. I wanted to cry. I knew I was going to die. There was no way out of this. They were going to kill me within the next twenty seconds and I knew that Joe and them wouldn't make it on time. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anybody. How stupid could I be to fall for this trap.

"Let's play for a bit."Derek sneered at Nikki. Nikki smile and quickly dissapeared.

I turned around and the lights were suddenly off.

Crap! I then saw my cell phone light as it turned on. It was on the other side of the dance studio. I rushed towards the door suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Boo."I heard Nikki's voice say. I then felt a force push me so hard and I then had my back smashed into the glass. My back felt a little wet followed by sharp pain.

"Ow."I groaned.

"Nikki didn't I tell you playing with your food was fun?"Derek laughed.

The lights were still off and my whole body was sore.

"Yeah. Your turn!"Nikkie giggled.

My head began to throb soon I felt Nikki picking me up.

"Get off me!"I yelled but it was no use she tossed me like a pillow to Derek.

Derek then kissed me on the cheek.

"If you weren't food, you would be kind of cute."Derek whispered in my ear. I felt chills go up my spine. If I was going to die. I wasn't going to go without a fight.

I socked him in the face causing him to drop me.

I landed hard with a thud but scrambeled to my feet and began to run/limp away.

Nikki then turned on the lights and I saw blood on the floor. Nikki then smiled at me.

"You do not hit my one true love."Nikkie sneered before tripping me.

The pain was starting to make me dizzy.She grabbed my legs and swung me and mademe hit the mirror again.This time my arm and my lower body felt pain and burning sensation.

I saw blood everywhere soon Derek's eyes became black and so did Nikki's.

"I can't stand playing let's just drink it!"Nikki said.

Derek ran and picked me up. I couldn't even see clear anymore. My body was starting to feel numb. Everything was soon becoming black. I was dying. I wanted to tell Joe I loved him,Miley and Oli I loved them. My mom...I never got to see her...

"Say goodnight."Was the last thing I heard Derek say before he bit my neck.

It hurt so bad but I couldn't scream. It felt like burning sensation like no other pain I felt entering every vain. Then everything went black.

**The END. HA! Gotcha!! No it's not the end.**

**xxxxx**

Joe POV

I drove my car as fast as it would go. I then saw the Dance studio. I then saw Oliver running over there we got thier at the same

time we did not hesitate for one second. We both ran in inside the room.

"Why is it empty?"Miley asked.

"I don't know. I don't see any mirrors. The room Lily was in had mirrors."I said annoyed.

I then smelled Lily."She's here." I looked aroudn and saw a door. Then Nikki came out.

"Hello there Jonas's."Nikki said sweetly.

I wanted to run and kill her but I knew that's exactly what she wanted.

"Hey Miley."Nikki said.

"Where's Lily?!"Miley screamed.

"Dead."Nikki said."Here." Nikki then tossed me her phone and it was full of blood.

"ARGH!"I yelled I was about to attack Nikki but she plunged herself on top of Miley.

"MILEY!"We all screamed.

Oliver grabbed Nikki and I headed stright towards the back.

I saw Derek there standning with Lily's blood on his lips. I looked and saw blood everywhere.

My emotions got out of control. The only thing in my mind was kill. I rushed towards him but he stepped back and pointed to the corner.

"Get me or her."Derek smiled before running away. I rushed over to Lily's body.

She was cold as ice.

"Lily?"I almost cried. I saw the bite mark on her neck. I needed to get the posion out. She had to live. This

was my Lily! My Lily can't be dead! Why is she dead?! I grabbed Lily.

"Babe! Please answer me!"I cried. I hugged her tighter and tighter. I looked at her bite marks. and Took a deep breathe.

"I love you."

"Nikki got away! So did Derek!"Nick yelled as he came in the room. I heard Miley scream and Oliver gasp.

"Is she.."Nick began as he kneeled by me.

"He drank her blood."I whisepred.

"He drank her blood?!"Nick asked in shocked.

"I can't get the venom out of her unless drinking some of her blood and most likely i'll kill her."I cried hugging her.

"I think she would rather die you trying to save her than Derek draining her blood."Nick whispered to me.

I then moved her hair out of her face and placed my lips lightly over her open wound.

My Senses got crazy. I wasn't so sure I could keep control. A beast came in me. I wanted to suck all of her blood all my self. It was like liquid fire the sense of it the taste of it would be so sweet.

_Lily is your baby._

I closed my eyes and began to suck the posion out of her. My body started to become numb. Derek's posion

was entering my body. I felt my eyes go bright red. I was gettin all the poison out then all of a sudden I felt ecstacy I was drinking some of Lily's blood. I couldn't stop...

* * *

**so how did you guys like? I hope a lot. it was suppose to be intense!**

**Hope I did well anways like i said before I want a youtube video so **

**if anyone interested. the final chapter will be up tomorow. my dream is that this story **

**by the end reaches 250. press that little purple blue button and make my wish come true.**

**love you**


	18. Chapter 18:Say Goodnight and Goodbye

**So long farewell to you my friends,goodbye for now until we meet again. I say so long farewell to you my friends, goodbye for now until we meet again...**

**My eyes are watery this is the final chapter and I shall say goodnight and goodbye.**

**Sequal up soonish. Once again if someone makes me a youtube and I get it byy tonight**

**I will add another chapter cuz I have an idea I wanna do.**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own this. But I do own the plit ;)

**njlove63:**hehe well you got more!! Thanks for always being there! Be on the lookout for the sequal! It will be

Im Hot,You're Cold.

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**: Okay I will take your advice and read it for sure!! and I know final chapter. This is so sad.

I wanna huug you thanks for being there! I love you and hope you enjoy this.

**DevinDme:** Yeah Kevin's mate is Amy. And I couldnt get your myspace. But I got your aim. So tell me what

story we are working on? Heheh. Well I hope you enjoy this last chapter! ILY!!

**lilmizsmarty:** hehe sorry for killing you but hopefully this last chapter is good enough for you! I hope you like it!

**dancer Pat:** I am updating now. Sorry it was up so lateish! :) I tried thanks!

**Hiddenhorcrux:** sorry about the spelling I try...but yeah I am glad you decided to read this. Well enjoy this last chapter!!

**shadowglove:** It will all be cleared up...you will not be confused at the end of it. I promise for sizzle.

**SweetTemptation92:** hehe im sorry I couldnt put it on before you logged off. :) But yes there will be prom. I hope

you likey!

**Jemily1991:** Awh I am so happy you enjoyed it. Hopefully this chapter you will love forever and ever. I seriously Hope

you like it and please review.

**Truscott:** haha true true well tell me if you're right this time okay? Thanks for reading hun!

**Peach and Plum:** ahah I know its all confusing but ahh you will just have to read this and your confusion will be gone.

and i kinda left this chappt a cliffy too! But thanks for reading hun! i appreciate it a lot.

**Stylin' Fire:** I am sorry I didnt update sooner but school and stuff. Well thanks for reading hun luff ya! review!

**love-moon-child:** updating as fast as I can! I had a busy day! heheh well enjoy this chappy hun!!

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose:** I have a feeling she will be okay..I mean she does have Joe. Well thanks for readig and hope you review!

Love ya!! Look out for the sequal

**ttran59:** hehe sorry i almost killed ya! but I know this chapter I hope is okay. Awh thanks I feel so special that you think that!

I loved your review!! and Look out for the sequal it should be good!! Hopefully! reviewwwww

**xoxoAnnaxoxo:** i dont know if youll consider this a happy ending..but yeah it has a ending thats umm well you shall see ;)

**pinkberry22:** thanks for reading please review my final chapter!

**BriiaNa:** thanks for considering it amazing and wonderful! ahhh thanks a lot. Hopefullyy youll think the same of this chappy!!

**MileyJoBroFan101: **Thanks so much you ROCK!! hehehe review this last chap and please look out for the sequal I hope u like it thanks for being a fan!! :)

**xXMusic-In-My-Soulxx:** thanks please try and make one! ohhh i am so glad you liked this story you are one of mah favs I love you and I hope you liked this chapter..thanks so much seriously.

**MorgieCorgie:** yeah u are right and thanks so much and ill wait for your review but thanks so much for reviewing it means alot to me

like u have no idea. ILY!! like woah bby woah!!

**ilovejoee:** ily more booo

**Chapter 18: Say Goodnight and Goodbye**

Lily POV

**beep beeep beeep.**

I could hear noises. Everything smelled clean. There were voices. Was I in heaven? I mean I couldn't feel any pain, nevermind it just hit me. It felt so sore. slowly opened my eyes only to be stung by a bright white light.

"Lily?"

I opened my eyes again more slowly and saw blurry.

"Miley?"I asked reconizing the voice. I opened my eyes again and looked around.

I was in the hospital.

"Finally you're awake."Miley smiled. She then turned around,"Daddy!"

Robby Ray then came in the room I was in. I looked down and realzied that I was on a hospital bed. There was tubes in me and oh no...i'm freaking out.

"Lily.How are you doing?"Robby asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."I said groggily.

"I see, well listen we will try and find that car who hit you."Robby said to me. I looked at Miley

who gave me a nervous smile.

"He hit her real bad daddy."Miley said to Robby.

"Yeah."I said catching on what was going on. A nurse then called Robby and he went outside the room.

"Miley! What happened? I mean I was dead."I said with a panic. I was so confused. The last thing I remember was Derek's face and then I wake up in a hospital. How did they find me?

"Derek left you for dead."Miley whispered to me.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Yeah instead of a feed bite it was a lethal bite."Miley continued.

I was so confused.

"How did you find me?"I asked almost crying.

"Your text.Pasadena. And Joe used his powers to the max. He was drained when he saved you."Miley said a little nervous.

"Wait,Joe was there?"I asked again.

"Yeah."Miley smiled a little.

"Please Miley,tell me what happened today."I begged. My head was spinning. I needed to know what was going on. Miley looked at me confused.

"You've been knocked out for two days."Miley said showing me her cell phone.

"Crap."I groaned. I sighed and I leaned back into the bed.

"Where's Joe?"I asked with my eyes closed.

"He is outside. He has been here the whole time."Miley said. I sat back up and smiled.

"Hold on let me make sure Daddy doesn't walk back in."Miley said before getting up.

She walked to the door and closed it.

She then came back to me and smiled.

"Okay so we came and Nikki attacked me. Oliver and Nick helped me and I guess Joe went to the back. A second after Oliver got Nikki off me, Derek went running out and Nikki followed him. We

went to the back where we saw you, the only way to keep you from dying was to suck the poison out of you and Joe decided to do it. He was sucking the poison out...

**xxxxx**

Joe never felt such a rush in his life. All his senses tingled.

_Lily is your life dont take it away resist._

Joe then lifted himself away from her body. Lily began coughing and shaking.

"It's all gone."Joe said out of breath.

Miley rushed over to Lily,"Are you going to turn her?"

"No,she has a chance at living.."Joe said quietly.

"But she also has a chance of dying!"Miley scolded Joe.

"Look, I know she can live okay?"Joe said harshly as he picked her up.

Just then Jake walked in to the room.

"Oliver,woah!"Jake said while looking around.

"Dog! We are going to need you."Joe said.

"Need me?"Jake asked.

"Yeah. Get a car."Joe demanded as he picked up Lily.

Joe then turned to Nick.

"Call 911. I have to take care of something."Joe said angrily.

"Um,okay."Nick said dialing 911.

"The story. Lily got hit. Send her to the hospital. She will make it."Joe said determined.

He kissed Lily on the cheek once and ran out of the door.

**xxxxx**

"Where did he go?"I asked Miley. She was about to answer when Joe walked in smiling at me.

"Lily."Joe said softly as he rushed by my side and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Joe!"I hugged him tightly and Miley walked out of the room.

"Babe,you feeling okay?"Joe asked me.

"Now I am."I smiled as I kissed his lips.

"Babe I am so sorry. It's all my fault I should've been here with you the whole time. Why did

I let you go?"Joe said looking down.

"No I am the stupid one. I lied to you. I cannot believe I fell for Derek's stupid plan."I groaned

from embaressment. Joe then hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Joe asked.

"Well I mean I don't know I thought you would worry and everything.Which you had every right to."I said feeling even more stupid.

"I guess I was being too overprotective..I mean I just worry."Joe said looking up at me.

I held Joe's hand,"You didn't turn me."

Joe looked into my eyes,"No I didn't."

"Why?"I asked him. There was the chance he had to turn me and he didn't. I mean Nick did it

with Miley and I was in the same situation.

"Because like I said I love you too much to see you end up like me."Joe said as he looked in

my eyes.

"But I want to be with you."I said quietly.

"You are with me."Joe said as he looked at me and smiled.

"But forever."I said looking at him.

"As long as im with you...you will be."Joe said with worry on his face.

I looked at him and he smiled at me. I could tell he was hiding something but I wasn't so sure.

"I love you."I said to him,"You saved me."

"No you saved me. Without you my life before was meaningless and nothing now with you here...I feel human again. I have a point in exsisting. Lily I love you."Joe said to me.

My eyes got watery and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you more."I cried as I hugged him.

"Don't cry."Joe laughed.

"So why aren't their cuts on me?"I asked Joe.

"Well we healed the skin part but the broken bones we couldn't do much. So you have a broken leg."Joe said as he pointed down.

"So that's the pain."I laughed. Joe smiled.

"They are planning to release you today and your on your way back to Cold Creek."

"Oh man."I groaned.

"Well yeah cause you got to go to prom."Joe smiled.

"Prom?"I asked him again.

"Well junior prom."Joe said again.

"What? No way I am not a prom girl!"I said right away.

"Yes you are."Joe grinned at me."You have to go. Me and Nick agreed to perform. Since

Nick wants to serenade your best friend."

"Awh how sweet."I smiled.

"And I wanna serenade my girlfriend."Joe smiled. I thought about it and grinned.

"Babe..." Before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

_three weeks later..._

Miley and me were in her room and she still couldn't pick out a dress.

"I like that one."I said pointing to the dress.

"Yeah?"Miley asked again looking at it.

"For the hundreth time yes."I laughed.

Miley grinned. She quickly went to the restroom to change.

I STILL didn't want to go to prom. But the fact that Joe was performing made me

change my mood a little. The fact that I had a cast on my leg didn't make me feel any better.

Joe had threw money on me so that I could buy a dress. I refused to take it but he

and me got in ahuge fight and let's just say I am wearing a short white dress. It had a black

strap around my waist that was tight and brought up some of my assets. It had a black design on the bottom. I had some black high heel, since me other part was a broken leg. My hair was long and wavey much like Ashley Tisdaleish. I had a black necklace with a heart. My make up was some smokey eye thing that brought out my eyes.

I was nervous and ready. Miley then came out looking like a star. She had a long red dress and her hair was in a pony tail. She looked beautiful.

"The boys should be here any minute."Miley said. Just then...

"The boys are here."Robby yelled.

Miley then helped me get up to go downstairs, since I was in a cast afterall.

We both walked downstairs and I smiled when I saw Joe.

He had on a gold jacket with a black tight shirt and tight pants. He had white shoes and a white top hat. Seeing him made me swoon. He also seemed to be looking at me.

I couldn't believe someone so gorgeous was checking me out of all people.

Nick looked smashing too. He had a grey suit with a yellow silky dress shirt under. He got Miley by the hand while Joe litterally carried me wedding status out to the car.

It didn't take us long to get to prom. Of course all the attention was on us. Eliza and Amy were there dateless since Amy's love Kevin was too old for prom and Eliza didn't have her mate yet.

Of course that didn't stop the whole male populaton from going up to the two girls.

We got there and it seemed Joe and them had to go perform.

"Wanna wait backstage?"Joe asked me.

"Yes."I smiled as he helped me walk backstage.

Miley and Nick were having a huge make out session before Kevin pulled Nick back.

"Hay! You made it."Nick said embaressed.

"Of course I made it. Where's Amy?"Kevin asked.

Amy ran up to Kevin and kissed him.

"Good luck."Amy said sweetly.

"Thanks."Kevin said before kissing Amy.

I sat down next to Miley and she was in awe.

"I love Nick so much."Miley said to me.

"I feel the same about Joe."I said honestly.

I decided to tell Joe how I felt when I heard Nick and Joe talking.

"Did you tell her?"Nick asked Joe.

"No. If I don't maybe it won't happen."Joe said quickly.

"I think you should tell her."Nick said again.

"No Nick I am not going to tell her."Joe said again.

"Well at least tell her one of the two things."Nick said to Joe.

Joe nodded before turning the Mic on.

I went back to my seat and Miley looked at me weirdly.

"What's going on?"Miley asked.

"Nothing."I lied.

"Alright Cold Creek High. Now I would like to

entertain you with a song I call goodnight and goodbye."Joe said.

Soon they started playing a tango song and Joe did a tango dance with the Mic. Then Nick began to sing.

"This has been no walk in the park  
I feel like we have fallen apart  
Open up your eyes girl and see  
How wonderful this love could be

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on so  
Say goodbye  
'Cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight  
And goodbye

Lalala la la lalalala

You say you didn't mean to break  
My heart but girl you did  
But I'm over it  
Adeiu to you and all your games  
All your crazy friends  
This is the end

1, 2, 3,4!

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on so  
Say goodbye  
'Cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight  
And goodbye

Lalala la la lalalala

Well girl, I'm sorry for  
Disappointing you  
But I'm done  
With being up and down and pushed around

NO MORE.

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on so  
Say goodbye  
'Cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight  
And goodbye

Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on  
Say goodbye  
'Cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight  
And goodbye!"

The whole crowd blew up in applause as I did. But I couldn't help but wonder what Joe

was keeping from me from fully enjoying it. They played a couple of more songs and I eventually deciced to let that go.

After a half hour of then playing they got a break and Joe came up to me.

"Hey beautiful girlfriend. Let's dance."Joe smiled at me.

"Why sure handsome boyfriend."I laughed.

It was a slow dance. I reconized this song anywhere. It was with you by Chris Brown.

Me hugging Joe was the best feeling in the world. Miley and Nick were slow dancing next to us

and Miley gave me the thumbs up. Even Amy was dancing with Kevin.

My life was great right now Derek was dead...thanks to Joe. Nikki was on the run and I was enjoying the ending

of my 11th grade year with my o so perfect boyfriend.

I was in heaven.

"Your mine."Joe whispered to me.

"Your mine."I smiled at Joe.

I could feel people starring at us but I didn't care I was in love.

**xxxx**

Miley POV

Prom was perfect. Joe was dancing with Lily and I was hugging my one true love.

Nick spinned me and I giggeled.

"How can this get anymore perfect?"I asked Nick.

"Nope."Nick smiled at me."Here with you..no."

"Did Joe tell Lily about the vision?"Miley asked.

"No. I don't think he plans to tell her in the future."Nick said to me.

I leaned against Nick's chest._ How come Joe didn't tell Lily about the vision Amy had about _

_her being a vampire?_

I shrugged it off and continued dancing with Nick. I had the tour coming up and Nick said he would come..

I was so in love. Then suddenly Nick looked up and there was a man there.

"Hello?"Nick asked confused.

"Yes I heard from a couple of people that you and your brothers attract a lot of attention. I heard you guys perform

and I would like to offer you a contract with Hollywood Record."The man said.

Nick looked speachless and then Joe came followed by Kevin.

"He wants to offer us a contract with a record label."Nick told Joe.

"That's Hannah's record Label."I said.

Everyone looked at me. Nick knew my secret only and smiled.

"Yes! Where do we sign?"Nick said.

Joe and Kevin both looked at Nick as if he was crazy.

"Trust me you guys. This will work."Nick said.

Joe then looked at Lily who nodded.

"Um yeah."Joe said.

I smiled Nick was going to be under the same record label! Wait...we are all vampires crap! Plus with the vision about Lily turning into

a vampire..this wasn't good.

**xxxxxx**

Nikki stood over Derek's dead body and growled.

"I am going to kill You Lily if it's the last thing I do." Nikki then looked up in the air and her eyes turned black.

**xxxxxxxx**

**That was the end. Yup yup so sad. :)**

**Well again about the youtube thingy please let me know. Thank you **

**all for your reviews and making this story a success well the next story will be Im Hot,You're Cold.**

**So keep a lookout. **

**:)**

**Thank you! I love you guys**


End file.
